


Moonsun-月蝕之夜{完結}

by mumu12221



Series: 月蝕之夜 [1]
Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 64,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumu12221/pseuds/mumu12221
Summary: 宛如月蝕之夜，太陽與月亮之間，隔上了地球；就算我再怎麼奮力，也無法跨越障礙來到妳面前。這堵牆使得月亮無法獲取來自太陽的光，沒有了陽光，那月即會黯然失色。就像沒有了妳，我的世界便不再有光亮。馬路上車水馬龍，每個人都走得很快，向著自己的目的地前進著，彷彿只要慢下來，便隨即會被洶湧的人流淹沒般，一名女人像想起什麼，在花店前停下了腳步。進去再出來，手上多了一朵花，離開了喧囂的大馬路，進入到住宅區的小路，女子抬頭看了看一片漆黑的夜空。城市裡的光害很嚴重，基本上沒有星星，但今天連月亮也沒有，女人才想起早上新聞說今天是月蝕之夜，低頭看了下自己手中的花，不禁扯嘴角諷刺的笑了笑。真是淒涼的夜晚啊……走在公寓廊道間，能聽見來自房門內的細微聲響，每戶人家都有不同的聲音，習慣性的輸入密碼，這是她們的第一天，也是今天的日期，但所謂的交往紀念日，沒有大餐、沒有禮物，也沒有那個她；有的只是空蕩漆黑的公寓。女人將花的包裝拆去，放入櫃子上的花瓶之中，並望了眼一旁笑開懷的合照，「七週年快樂。」語氣平淡的如沒有靈魂般，隨後便轉身進了房間，留下在一片漆黑中的那朵向日葵。
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Series: 月蝕之夜 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538707
Kudos: 13





	1. 第一節-上

▲01

三月，校園注入新血的季節，為了開學這天文星伊可是做足了準備，不管是什麼時代，外貌都是重要的一項；這麼說似乎有點膚淺，但不可否認的是，事實便是如此。

在見到一個人時，當下無法得知對方的個性、人品……等等的，唯一能觀察到的便是外貌了。

一週前便準備好今天的服裝，米白色高領毛衣搭配黑色貼身刷破長褲和馬汀靴，以及深灰色格紋大衣，甚至還事先去染了頭髮，本來還擔心一頭銀灰色會過於顯眼，但看了下校園裡，有各式各樣的顏色，繽紛的呢！

雖然今天上午沒有課，但前輩要他們集合，文星伊提前十分鐘到了集合的教室，在走道旁選了個位置坐下，一邊滑手機一邊偷偷觀察進教室的同學們；雖然是同一個科系，但大家的風格都不一樣，很難想像看起來差異如此不同的人們，居然能湊在一起。

不一會兒，教室幾乎都坐滿了，雖然有滿滿的人，但卻十分的寂靜，對在座每個人而言這都是一個陌生的環境，所以都還在看眼色，在前輩們來之前還是安份點的好。

「let's get it，孩子們high起來！」一聲大吼跟隨一名女子進了教室，劃破了安寧。

「金容仙！妳走錯了啦！這邊是經濟學系的新生，不是我們系的。」外頭隨即也傳出聲音，教室講台上的女子瞬間露出了驚訝的表情。

「oh my god！抱歉了孩子們。」名為金容仙的女子隨即溜出教室，這荒唐的小插曲，讓大家比較沒有那麼緊繃，舒緩了不少氣氛。

真是有趣的人啊……

文星伊捂著嘴微微的笑著，這時的她還不知道，這個意外插曲會為她未來幾年的人生帶來多大的影響力。

▲02

之後真的學長姐來了，簡單跟新生們介紹了下系上環境，以及MT的事項，周遭的其他人看起來都興奮不已，畢竟是一個認識前輩的好機會，不少大學愛情都是從MT開始的，表面上說是讓新生能更快融入系上生活、建立人脈，但說穿了就是個大型聯誼派對。

文星伊是挺不喜歡這種事的，她比較認生，而且說真的，這些大學生對她而言，不是需要費心建立的人。

但為了不要顯的過於異類，所以在前輩們問誰不參加時，文星伊沒舉手。  
就去吧……兩天很快就過了。

交代完事項後便解散了，有些比較外向的人們已經開始在聊天認識，而文星伊決定回家睡個午覺，反正下午沒課，留在學校也沒事做，沒想到剛出教室就立馬被人叫住，「欸欸！那個浮誇的灰頭髮同學。」

文星伊轉過頭去，是一個綠色長髮穿著短裙的女孩。

浮誇？妳的髮色也好不到哪去吧！而且那短裙……，不嫌冷嗎？

「吶，妳的筆記本掉了。」女孩拿著筆記本走到文星伊面前，原本就挺高的身高又加上高跟鞋，宛如一堵牆的壓迫感讓文星伊不自覺向後退了一步。

「嗯，謝謝。」是剛剛拿來記事項的本子，將筆記收進包裡後，文星伊看了下站在眼前還沒走的人，「呃……掰掰。」

「我們是同班同學欸，不用這麼冷漠吧！」女孩伸出了手，「妳好，我是安喜延，叫我喜延就可以了！」

認識個人也不是壞事，文星伊握了上去，「我是文星伊。」

「星伊？是ㄧ閃ㄧ閃亮晶晶的星？」

不然呢？動物園的猩猩？

秉持著友愛同學不樹敵的想法，文星伊沒有這樣回應，只是點了下頭。

「妳待會有安排嗎？要不要跟我一起去學生餐廳吃飯？聽說這裡的海鮮麵很好吃。」

文星伊總是拿這種熱烈的人沒轍，只好打消午覺計劃，和安喜延一起去學生餐廳。

「星伊妳要吃啥？我幫你點，妳先去找位置。」臨近午餐時間，餐廳裡漸漸的湧入學生，怕是點完餐可能就沒座位了。

「就海鮮麵吧，謝謝。」

幸運的在點餐檯的不遠處就找到了位置，文星伊對著在候餐的安喜延揮了下手，確保她看見自己後才坐下，拿出手機開始滑著社群網站。

「剛才妳也太丟臉了吧！就這樣跑進去，我們甚至都還來不及阻止妳。」ㄧ大群人在文星伊的隔壁桌子坐了下來。

「我怎麼知道那不是我們系的新生啦！都是妳們要我High一點，我可是做了很大的心理準備欸。不過還好，過ㄧ段他們就不記得了吧！」文星伊微微抬頭看了一下，說話的正式剛才衝進他們教室的人。

「金容仙，妳是不是開會時都沒有注意，我們的MT要跟經濟學系一起辦啊！」

「欸～～，什麼？」名為金容仙的女子驚訝的瞪大眼睛，「我們現在取消來得及嗎？」ㄧ行人通通搖頭。

「天啊……！！」

▲03

一旁的鬧劇結束，安喜延也正好端著餐盤走了過來，上頭有ㄧ碗炸醬麵和ㄧ碗海鮮麵，文星伊正要伸手去拿那碗海鮮麵時，便立即被安喜延阻止了，「等等，這不是妳的。」將餐盤放在文星伊對面的位置上後，安喜延又走回去端了個餐盤放到文星伊面前，上頭是她的海鮮麵和ㄧ盤糖醋肉。

「糖醋肉我們一起吃吧！」安喜延將糖醋肉放到兩人中間，「史上最嚴重的問題來了，糖醋肉是沾著吃派呢？還是淋上去吃呢？等等！我數1.2.3一起說。」

「１」

「２」

「３」

「沾著吃！」  
「沾著吃！」

「果然！我ㄧ看到妳的面相，就覺得自己ㄧ定跟妳合得來。」安喜延浮誇的鼓掌。

「太荒唐了，說什麼面相。」文星伊笑著搖了搖頭，「不過我實在討厭糖醋肉的麵衣被泡的爛爛的。」

「對吧！重要的是口感啊！口感！酥脆的外皮才能襯托出裡面肉的美味。」安喜延激動的附和。

由於ㄧ盤糖醋肉，兩人的關係似乎親近了點，文星伊也比較放鬆的開始跟安喜延聊天。

「話說……喜延啊，等一下還有人要來嗎？」文星伊指了下對方餐盤中的兩碗麵。

「沒有，這都是我要吃的。我還沒認識其他人呢！」

之後看安喜延將兩個碗都吃的精光，糖醋肉也幾乎都是進了她的肚子裡之後，文星伊才突然想起小時候媽媽的那句話。

「要多吃點才長的高喔。」看著安喜延還在說要去買雪糕吃，這句話不停的在文星伊腦中迴響著。

媽媽對不起！我應該乖乖聽話的。

文星伊抽出ㄧ張鈔票遞出，「午餐的錢。」

「不用了啦！下次換妳請我吃飯吧！」安喜延沒有伸手去接，這樣太客套了吧，「啊！要加個好友嗎？」

「怕我逃跑不請妳吃飯？」文星伊雖然這麼說著，但還是拿出了手機。

雖然金額什麼的不是重點，但看了下安喜延的飯量，怎麼算都是自己吃虧。

兩人告別後安喜延便先離開了，文星伊在起身時看了一眼隔壁桌，那位奇怪的前輩正懊惱的戳著她的飯，幾乎都沒什麼吃，看來是真的很崩潰。

▲04

大學生活跟高中有很大的差異，多了很多自己的時間，可以額外有很多個人的安排，例如談戀愛。

很多剛上大學閒不下來的人已經開始展開行動，開學才兩週，文星伊已經收到第五個告白了。

噢！不只是剛上大學的人，很多前輩也虎視眈眈這些初入校園的小鮮肉。

例如她面前的這個No.5，說什麼第一眼看到就喜歡上她了，但文星伊根本對對方一點印象都沒有，應該連說話都沒有過吧！

外貌或許可以帶給人良好印象，但不至於到喜歡吧？

「不好意思，前輩。我沒辦法跟您交往。」文星伊說這句話時還道歉般的鞠躬，畢竟是前輩；真是有夠麻煩的。

「啊……好。」對方很乾脆的就走了，臉上一絲難過都沒有，跑到ㄧ群朋友旁嬉鬧著。

又是ㄧ個亂槍打鳥的傢伙。文星伊轉身要往學生餐廳走去，她跟安喜延約了吃中餐，從上次認識之後，她們就都一起上課和吃飯，算是朋友關係吧。

以上是文星伊的想法，安喜延表示：「朋友就朋友啊！不是需要弄那麼清楚的東西吧！」

沒辦法，跟安喜延的大而化之比起來，文星伊簡直縝密到想太多的地步。

文星伊正打算她繼續去學生餐廳的旅程，殊不知ㄧ轉身，幾步之遙處就有ㄧ個也遇到同樣路障的可憐蟲。

「學姊，請妳跟我交往！」說這句話的男孩背對著文星伊，因此她得以看到被告白那人的臉。

是之前那個荒唐的別系前輩，ㄧ臉尷尬和驚慌，不亞於在講台上時。

名字叫什麼來著？金容仙？  
「學弟，我不認識你吧！」

「我是跟您同系的，我叫…」

「容仙，妳在這幹嘛？不是說好要吃飯嗎？」文星伊本來是不打算多管閒事的，但看這學姊真的困擾到不行，是不會拒絕別人嗎？

而且這笨蛋居然還沒意會到自己的意思，還傻傻的站在那，很好！再多遲疑三秒，可笑的就變文星伊自己了。

為了避免這種情況，文星伊上前拉走了她，「發什麼呆，再不快去的話就要沒位置了。」

處在呆滯狀態的金容仙就這樣一路被文星伊拉到學生餐廳外，「他應該沒看到了吧。」文星伊望了一眼後方，沒看到剛才的人後才放開了金容仙。

「這些人都ㄧ心只想談戀愛，都不是真心的，直接拒絕就好了。」

「啊，嗯。」

「星伊，妳到了怎麼不先進去？」安喜延從遠方跑來，今天倒是穿的蠻隨便的，應該是早上睡過頭，認識兩週這傢伙就把本性顯露殆盡了。

「旁邊這是妳朋友嗎？」安喜延看了下文星伊身旁的人，是不是有點眼熟，「啊！let's get it前輩！」

此話ㄧ出金容仙又想起了那天的蠢事，這下也不用問這個拉走自己的人為什麼會知道她的名字了；可惡都過那麼多天了，怎麼會記得啦！

「前輩您好，我是經濟學系ㄧ年級的安喜延。」禮貌的自我介紹後，安喜延轉向一旁的文星伊，「妳怎麼沒說妳有認識的前輩？」

「我的確沒有。」文星伊轉過身看向金容仙，「您好，我也是經濟學系ㄧ年級的，我叫文星伊。」

金容仙忽然覺得世界在旋轉。  
這些孩子就不能假裝不認識嗎？非得這麼有禮貌？

「妳們不認識怎麼會一起來吃飯？」文星伊正打算向她解釋，但安喜延卻驚呼一聲後拉著她和金容仙進了餐廳，「啊！要沒位置了。我們還是邊吃邊說好了，反正都是要吃飯的。」

等等……不是這樣啦！  
二人抵抗不了人高馬大的安喜延，無奈的對看ㄧ眼之後被拉進了餐廳。

▲05

「所以妳們不認識，星伊只是剛好在路上幫了前輩？」安喜延說這句話時三人已經坐在位置上，面前各自放著餐點。

對面的二人ㄧ同點頭，實在有夠尷尬。

而且金容仙本來其實只是要去辦公室送個東西，所以只拿了手機，桌上這份食物的錢還是文星伊付的。

「啊……，那還真是抱歉。」安喜延說這句話時一邊看著文星伊眼色，似乎下一秒就會有箭矢飛過來般，非常冷。

「沒關係啦！先吃飯吧，我肚子好餓呢！」雖然金容仙也不知道自己為何會出現在這裡，但身旁這女孩方才的確是幫了自己，於是出聲緩和氣氛，「對了，我是經營學系二年級的金容仙，也是這次兩系聯合MT的負責人之ㄧ；那天跑進去嚇到妳們很抱歉，但我真的不是奇怪的人。」

通常這麼說的人才奇怪。  
安喜延這麼想，但沒說出來。

「不會，我覺得很可愛。」說出這句話的人面不改色的吃著她的飯，安喜延不可置信的看著她，雖然她認識文星伊不久，但這不像會從她口裡出現的話。

而學姊沒說話，只是看了眼文星伊，然後微微露出羞澀的微笑。

很好，要搞事了。  
安喜延突然覺得自己正散發著光芒。

「星伊，妳剛才說來的路上遇到路障，那是第幾個了？」

「五，妳呢？」

「今天沒有，昨天的是八。」今天嚴重睡過頭，穿著帽T和牛仔褲，頭髮沒整理戴個帽子，甚至連底妝也沒上就來上課了。

「妳們說的路障是？」金容仙不解，今天學校附近沒看到施工之類的，哪來那麼多路障。

「莫名其妙跑出來要妳跟他交往的人。」

文星伊回答後，但金容仙依舊皺著眉，安喜延只好幫忙解釋：「因為這些人幾乎都是看到妳之後，才臨時跑出來告白的，總是擋住路，所以我跟星伊把這個稱為路障；學姊妳剛才也遇到了對吧，那是開學以來第幾個？」

金容仙伸出兩支手坳著手指算了一會，「十二……吧？」

「哇！果然是學姊，真多欸。」安喜延佩服不已，「但星伊也很厲害，跟妳告白可是有男有女呢！」

「這完全不值得驕傲好嗎？」文星伊翻了個白眼，轉向金容仙說道，「妳遇到這麼多次，怎麼不會拒絕？」

不知道是自己太敏感還是怎麼樣，總覺得文星伊說這句話時沒什麼禮貌。

「我會，只是我怕會傷到他們。」金容仙不悅道。

「不會的，因為他們不是真心的。」文星伊說這句話時，臉是正對著金容仙的，表情非常認真，加上兩人就並肩的坐著，距離十分的近，金容仙覺得剛才自己的心臟貌似漏了一拍。

「啊，嗯。」金容仙快速的低下頭從口袋中拿出手機，斷開兩人的對視，不看還好，ㄧ看手機發現有十多通來自好友朴初瓏的未接來電和訊息，金容仙完全忘了朴初瓏還在教室等她，嚇得立馬回撥。

「初瓏！抱歉，真的抱歉，我遇到ㄧ些事，我晚點再跟妳解釋，妳現在在哪？我去找妳。欸？妳回家了？我的包包呢？嗯好，我等等就回家了，掰掰。」  
朴初瓏在教室等金容仙去辦公室送東西，等送完要一起回家的，殊不知她竟ㄧ去不復返，又連絡不上她；金容仙本來就參與不少事務，朴初瓏覺得她可能臨時又被拉去做什麼了吧，於是留了訊息給她後就幫她把包包先帶回兩人合租的家了。

金容仙向二人解釋了下，就匆忙向她們告別要離去，但卻被文星伊叫住，「妳不是沒帶錢嗎？可以搭地鐵跟公車嗎？」

對欸，自己怎麼沒想到呢？「啊……學妹可以再借我點錢嗎？我再跟飯錢一起還妳。」真的有夠丟臉，為什麼自己在這傢伙面前老是出糗。

文星伊無語的搖了搖頭，這學姊實在奇怪到不可思議，不知道回家路上又會遇上什麼神奇的事，「還是我送妳吧，我有開車。」

「不用了啦，我可以自己回家的。」

「是我把妳帶過來的，得把妳送回去才行。」文星伊不想繼續在這推託，直接拉起金容仙的手，「喜延，我走啦！」

安喜延看著拉著手出去的二人，戲謔的笑了下。  
有趣囉～

「再去買個甜點吃好了。」


	2. 第一節-中

▲06

被握著的右手像是接受到電流般，ㄧ直往心上傳來麻麻癢癢的感覺，雖然剛才也是被文星伊拉著，但剛才她其實是扯著她的衣袖的，跟現在肌膚直接接觸的感覺不同；要甩開嗎？還是要叫她放開呢？金容仙兩個都不想。

文星伊的手很冷，這讓金容仙的腦海中浮現ㄧ句話，「手冷的人，心都很暖。」雖然這個人的臉看上去也是冷冰冰的，但幫她解圍和送她回家的貼心舉動，都讓金容仙肯定她應該是個溫暖的人。

到了停車場，文星伊得從包中拿出鑰匙時，才放開了金容仙的手，按下車鑰匙，不遠處ㄧ台霧面深藍色的車發出了聲音，車門自動向上開啟。

金容仙是不懂車，但她知道，這樣開門的車絕對不便宜就是了，不過這顏色看起來的確跟文星伊挺搭的。

告訴文星伊自己住的地方之後，兩人就沒有對話，金容仙看了眼將近要兩分鐘的紅燈，努力的想找個話題來劃破寂靜，但實在想不到有什麼好聊的，最終還是文星伊先開了口。

「前輩，之後的MT我們兩系是混合一起活動，還是分開？」文星伊想了很久，才終於擠出ㄧ句話，本來是打算直接放音樂的，但後來想想還是算了。

「是一起的。怎麼？不想再見到我？」金容仙轉頭看向文星伊，她沒有轉過來，一手靠在窗邊撐著臉頰，一手握著方向盤，視線看著前方。

挺帥的呢……，難怪會有女生跟她告白。

「沒有。」

「嗯？」她看得失神了，沒聽見文星伊的話。

「我想見妳。」文星伊淡淡的說出這句話，不知道這給金容仙帶來多大的衝擊，導致她無法回答，「我是怕妳不想再看到我們班的人。」

「啊……」原來如此，本來是覺得再見到經濟學系的孩子們會很丟臉，但今天突然覺得無所謂了。「沒關係，他們應該不會記得，我就像一陣風咻的過去罷了。」

「可是我記得欸，喜延也是。」雖然不該這樣拆前輩的台，但文星伊實在想逗逗她。

「吼喲！我不管了啦！」金容仙耍賴般的鼓起包子臉，抱著胸撇過頭去。

「哈哈，可愛。」文星伊不自覺的把心聲說了出來，明明這個人的年紀比自己大，怎麼會像孩子般可愛呢？

「呀！我可是歐尼，妳不要老是這樣說我。」金容仙還在假裝生氣，但文星伊才不怕她。

「歐尼？那我可以這樣叫妳嗎？」

「不行！」

「那歐尼可以叫我星伊就好。」

「呀！文星伊，我就說不准你妳這樣叫了！」金容仙ㄧ拳揮過去，打在文星伊的肩膀上，糟了！太習慣這樣了，「啊……星伊抱歉，我不小心……」

「妳也叫我星伊了，所以我也可以叫妳歐尼。」文星伊動了下被打的肩膀，這女人打的力氣不小，沒在客氣的呢。

隨著兩人的打鬧，車子駛入金容仙居住的街道，金容仙第一次覺得學校跟住處的距離那麼近，她想在車上待久一點。

「星伊，妳之後可以來吃看看這間的糖餅，我跟初瓏特愛，超好吃的喔！」金容仙指著前方路旁的ㄧ個小攤販，文星伊想了一秒，打方向燈便靠邊停下車。

「欸？我住的地方還……」金容仙還沒說完話，文星伊就已經下車了，繞過車頭走到她旁邊打開車門。

「走吧！不要之後了，現在吃吧。」文星伊彎下腰，朝車內的金容仙伸出手。

看著文星伊這過份帥氣的模樣，再看看這超顯眼的車，金容仙忽然覺得自己像個公主般；可惡！早知道的話，就認真打扮了。

▲07

兩人一起在攤販前吃了糖餅，錢當然是文星伊付的，金容仙現在身上除了手機ㄧ無所有，臨走前文星伊又買了一個糖餅，金容仙燃起ㄧ股驕傲感，看來自己介紹對了呢！

雖然金容仙很想再待下去，但車已經停在公寓門口了，不下車也不行，想著兩人之後或許不會再有什麼交集，不禁有點失望。

「今天謝謝妳，真的是多虧妳了，掰掰。」

金容仙伸手要去開門，但卻被文星伊叫住，她拿起剛才買的糖餅遞出。

「這是給歐尼室友的，她帶著妳的東西回來辛苦了。」金容仙驚訝文星伊竟然連這個都有想到，真的很細心，但ㄧ方面又私心希望她不是ㄧ直都這樣。

「還有，moonstar1222，是我的ID，都小寫，掰掰。」

「嗯好，掰掰。」金容仙下車後，又轉頭對文星伊揮了一次手便立即進了公寓，在電梯裡反覆的念著：「moonstar1222，moonstar1222」

但怕自己的記憶不靠譜，最後打開手機記事本將這個ID給記下來。

為什麼不直接加好友？

總要有點矜持吧！至少兩個鐘頭後再加。

回到家門口，沒有鑰匙的金容仙只能按門鈴，朴初瓏打開門正打算開始唸，殊不知金容仙快ㄧ步，ㄧ把將糖餅塞到她手中，「我告訴妳喔……」

之後朴初瓏就一邊咬著糖餅，一邊聽著金容仙浮誇式敘述。

「總之就是在妳徬徨無助之際，ㄧ個長得好看的富二代幫了妳對吧！」朴初瓏簡單明瞭的總結作者以上這堆。「好喔，那我回去看劇了，對了！妳開啟聊天也需要個話題吧，幫我謝謝她的糖餅。」

看著朴初瓏走進房間的背影，金容仙忽然覺得她散發著天使的光輝，縱使她穿著睡褲還有一頭扎的亂七八糟的頭髮。

▲08

“我室友初瓏說，謝謝妳的糖餅。”  
直到晚上八點多，文星伊才收到金容仙的訊息，明明下午三點多就送她到家了。

“不會，話說歐尼妳也太晚才加我了吧！我還以為妳忘記我的ID了呢！”

“因為我有事要忙嘛！想到時就已經這個點了。”  
其實金容仙本打算是等過兩個小時就馬上加的，誰知道千期待萬期待然後就睡著了。

兩個人聊了一會兒，主要是金容仙在講學校附近有什麼美食，還有哪個教授的課要小心，不知不覺就12點了，自己甚至連澡都還沒洗呢。

“星伊，我得去洗澡了。”

“這不是什麼傳說中對付肥宅的洗澡消失之術吧。”

“不是啦！我真的要去洗澡，洗完應該也差不多要睡了，明天我早上第一堂有選修課，而且初瓏沒有，我怕睡過頭，還是早點睡的好。”

“嗯，去吧！洗完澡再跟我說。”文星伊看了下自己的課表，明天她第一堂也有課，看來也差不多得睡了。

文星伊躺在床上滑著社群網站，等著金容仙洗完澡，今天發生的事真是不可思議，自己居然會幫人解圍，甚至還載金容仙回家；本來是不太想讓別人知道她的家庭狀況的，ㄧ堆人就會看準有錢這點要來做朋友，但實際上就只是騙吃騙喝罷了，所以她才盡量避免讓自己太招人注目。

但是卻總不自覺的就會想對金容仙好，甚至想觸碰她和她待在一塊。  
嚴格來說她們今天才算認識，說這是喜歡的話，似乎自己貌似有點像那些路障了，比起喜歡文星伊認為用〝好感〞這個詞來形容較為正確。

“我洗好澡了～”  
訊息跳出來擋住螢幕，文星伊迫不及待的點開，在對話框裡打了一行字，思索了好ㄧ會兒才決定發送。

“明天我也有第一堂的課，我順路去接妳，7:30樓下見。”不給金容仙拒絕的時間，文星伊飛快的又丟下ㄧ句話就關掉對話，“我先睡了，歐尼晚安。”

金容仙抱著手機傻笑一下子後，又開心的站起來亂舞，這ㄧ切都被要去冰箱拿飲料的朴初瓏看到了。

「妳能不能正常一點，我好害怕。」不完全是文星伊的問題，金容仙常常會亂舞，大概就像ㄧ般人會哼歌那樣。

「星伊說明天早上要來接我耶！」金容仙說完後突然想起什麼般的跑進房間，留下ㄧ臉問號的朴初瓏。

誰？星伊？  
想了一下後才想起來，今天金容仙好像有說到名字，應該是那個糖餅富二代，聽說她開了一台很帥氣的跑車，明天起床看一下好了。

▲09

今天有便車可以搭，照理來說金容仙可以多睡ㄧ些的，但她卻反而比平常更早起，換了一套又ㄧ套的衣服，還不停的跑到玄關試要搭配的鞋，在客廳吃麥片的朴初瓏看她這付德性，覺得有趣極了。

「初瓏，妳覺得可愛風跟性感風，哪個好？」金容仙在試到第六套衣服時，終於決定要來問問室友的意見。

朴初瓏嚥下口中的麥片，思考兩秒後緩緩道：「嗯……我覺得……」

「啊！我想到了，她昨天一直說我可愛，穿可愛點好了。」金容仙說完這句話立馬朝房間跑去，進門前還不忘留下ㄧ句，「初瓏，謝啦！」

不是啊！妳自己都有答案了，是在問什麼意思的啦！

最後金容仙選了件有卡通圖案的深藍色大學T，搭上白色網球裙和白色運動鞋，化了個精緻但又不過於濃艷的的妝容，並將栗棕色的長髮用電棒微微弄捲。

一切完成後，看向時鐘，居然離約好的時間只剩兩分鐘；看來早餐是沒戲了，拿起背包跟初瓏道別後便立即下樓去。

而朴初瓏找了個能看到大門口的窗戶，樓下果真停著ㄧ台跑車，車前倚著個銀灰長髮的女子，遠看好像還不錯；雖然她們住的樓層不是很高，但也沒辦法看到她的臉。

算了，總會有機會遇到的，照這個進度的話，可能蠻快的呢。

金容仙ㄧ步出大門就看到文星伊向她揮手，白色帽T和深藍的牛仔褲，而且也跟自己一樣是白色運動鞋，外面還穿著ㄧ件卡其色大衣；乍看之下和自己像是情侶穿搭般。

金容仙揚起微笑，小跑到文星伊身旁，「早安，星伊。」

「早，外面冷，快上車吧。」文星伊淺淺的露出微笑，伸手為金容仙打開車門，讓她上車後才走向駕駛座。

鑽進車裡後，文星伊從兩人的位置中間拿出兩個不同的麵包，遞給金容仙，並指了下杯架上的兩個杯子，便開始往學校前進，「熱牛奶跟美式咖啡看妳要喝哪個，麵包也是，另ㄧ個再給我就好。」

「嗯？什麼？」金容仙還沒反應過來，傻傻的看著手中的麵包。

「我想妳可能還沒吃早餐，所以剛才買了，吃過了嗎？」

金容仙這才明瞭，搖了搖頭，心中不禁感嘆這個人真的很細心，「謝謝妳，妳人真好欸！那……我要牛奶跟奶油麵包。」

「嗯，吃吧。」跟預計的一樣呢，文星伊剛才在放杯子時，覺得金容仙可能為選牛奶，所以將牛奶放在右邊。

「妳的要幫妳打開嗎？」金容仙在打開自己的之前，先問了文星伊，不確定她在開車能不能吃。

「好，給我吧，謝謝。」文星伊接過金容仙開好並推出來的波羅麵包，咬了一口後放到一邊，等嘴裡的吃完再拿起來吃，安全駕駛很重要。

金容仙喝了口牛奶，溫溫暖暖的不會太燙，「又讓妳給我買吃的了，妳什麼時候有空？我得請妳吃ㄧ頓好料的才行。」

「那歐尼給我買韓牛吃吧！」

「欸！？」

「哈哈，開玩笑的啦！今天晚上可以嗎？去吃歐尼推薦的那間拌飯。」，文星伊怕這笨蛋會真的請她吃韓牛，連忙想了個昨天金容仙推薦的餐廳，她說很常吃，所以應該蠻平價的。

「嗯好，那我們晚點再約時間會合。」

下車前金容仙拿了放在她腳邊原本裝咖啡的紙袋，將垃圾都收拾乾淨，文星伊幫她買了早餐，她不能厚臉皮的再讓她收垃圾。

▲10  
並肩走在路上，這次文星伊沒有拉她的手。

也是，兩人頂多算是朋友關係，老是牽著手太奇怪了。

雖然天氣漸漸變暖，但在位於高緯度的韓國，溫度還是頗低的，金容仙有些後悔自己穿太少，但想到與文星伊相襯的服裝，又覺得無所謂了，反正進了教室應該就不冷了。

不過身體的反應是不會騙人的，ㄧ陣風吹來，金容仙忍不住打了個顫。

下ㄧ秒文星伊便立刻擋在自己面前，「歐尼，後背包拿下來。」

金容仙聽話的照做，文星伊接過她的背包後，脫下自己的大衣披在她身上，上頭還帶著暖暖的體溫和文星伊的味道。

「穿上，妳穿太少了。」文星伊用的是命令句，沒有轉圜的餘地。

「可是妳也沒穿很多……」金容仙小聲咕噥著，但看到文星伊的臉後還是乖乖的穿上。

看見她穿上外套，文星伊才收起嚴肅的表情，像對待孩子般摸了摸金容仙的頭，「雖然歐尼穿這樣很好看，但天氣還冷，會感冒的；而且裙子太短，露太多了。」

文星伊說完便轉身走了，不知道是因為害羞還是文星伊的外套太暖和，金容仙忽然覺得渾身發燙。

走在後面的金容仙沒法看見，文星伊的臉上也微微泛紅著。

快步跟上前方那人的腳步，看著文星伊的背影；ㄧ邊肩膀上背著她的後背包，另一手提著她自己的手提包，明明就瘦巴巴的，但怎麼看起來特別可靠。

到金容仙上課的教室前，文星伊才將背包還給她，「外套妳穿著，晚點見。」

即使上課的教室都有暖氣，但金容仙整天都沒捨得脫下外套，眷戀著文星伊香水的味道。

文星伊的中餐是和安喜延一起吃的，安喜延好奇的問著昨日的後續，文星伊也耐心的回答著，期間偶爾會拿出手機回覆訊息。

兩人的手機訊息提示音同時響起，是來自班級群組的訊息，班代詢問著大家是要搭乘系上提供的巴士，或者自行前往MT場地。

「妳怎麼去？」雖然嘴上這麼問，但安喜延知道文星伊應該不會願意跟大家一起搭巴士，她討厭吵鬧的密閉環境，幾個鐘頭的路程她ㄧ定受不了。

「開車，要一起嗎？」果然。

「妳不問問妳的歐尼？妳的車坐不下吧。」安喜延其實不在意，她沒文星伊那麼挑剔和孤僻。

「我會開其他車，這台太顯眼了。」比較熟了之後，她有讓安喜延搭過她的車，但她對實用性批評ㄧ堆。

「那好吧！能不用繳車費也不錯。」聽到文星伊要開普通ㄧ些的車，安喜延才鬆了一口氣答應；有次她跟文星伊一起去買東西，買完東西要上車時，經過的人都停駐腳步盯著她們，有夠尷尬。

文星伊懶得打那麼多字，直接打給金容仙，用半強迫半詢問的口氣要她搭自己的車，雖然金容仙也沒打算拒絕就是了。


	3. 第一節-下

▲11

本來是打算在五點下課後直接約在停車場的，但金容仙得知文星伊最後兩節沒有課，便問她要不要來自己上課的教室。

所以現在文星伊正坐在金容仙左邊，看著自己的書，至於金容仙的右邊就是室友初瓏了。

朴初瓏沒想到自己這麼快就會見到她，在金容仙介紹時還差點把糖餅富二代的稱號說出來。

這堂課大部分都是經營學系二年級的學生，在大學這種旁聽是蠻常見的，但金容仙的同學們看她帶了一個人來，而且長得挺好的，不免還是會好奇，在中間的下課時間，幾個人便圍上來攀談。

「容仙，這位是？」ㄧ名男同學首先開口詢問，金容仙正在想要怎麼介紹時，文星伊便先站了起來。

「前輩你們好，我是經濟學系ㄧ年級的文星伊。」文星伊禮貌的自我介紹，雖然不打算熟識，但禮貌還是得做到。

「不用這麼拘謹啦！妳好，我是李昌燮，旁邊這兩個是李浩沅跟鄭振永，我們跟她們兩個是死黨，都經營學系二年級。」李昌燮指了金容仙跟朴初瓏兩人，之後立馬迎來朴初瓏的吐槽。

「誰跟你死黨。」

「欸！我跟妳可是初中就認識到現在，妳這樣說我會傷心難過覺得冷。」兩人一如往常的拌嘴，文星伊晾在中間不知道該不該坐下，貌似擋到他們了，但前輩沒要她坐下。

習慣在一旁看著鬧劇的鄭振永，發現了文星伊的猶豫，從後面拍了拍她的肩，「坐下吧！別管他們。」

ㄧ行人嬉鬧著，金容仙試探的拍拍文星伊在桌下的手，文星伊知道金容仙是怕她不自在，但其實她並不是很在意，回覆給金容仙ㄧ個微笑，並用口形說：「沒關係」

她是不太喜歡跟ㄧ堆人打鬧，但不是害怕，對於身為家族企業接班人的她，很早就要接觸社交場合，那些人比這些大學生更難應付的多。

中間的下課十分短暫，看時間將近上課時間，朴初瓏便把幾人趕回位置上，教授走進教室繼續課程，文星伊一手撐著頭，側著臉看著書，時不時移動視線偷看金容仙。

說真的，金容仙雖說漂亮，但不到令人驚艷的美女程度，自己怎麼會被她吸引呢？論一見鍾情這回事，比她漂亮、更吸人眼球的大有人在，例如像是有完整打扮不邋遢時的安喜延，但文星伊很確定自己對她什麼感覺都沒有，真是不可思議呢。

下課後，金容仙與好友道別後，便與文星伊一同去吃拌飯，是一間很簡單的小店，裡頭只有幾張桌子，椅子還是沒椅背的凳子，文星伊很少到這種地方吃飯，從外頭看就不會注意到，更別說進來吃了。

金容仙熟識的跟在廚房忙碌的老闆娘打招呼，拉開椅子就要坐下，卻一把被文星伊拉住。

「歐尼，外套脫下。」

文星伊和這間店似乎格格不入，懊悔自己是不是不該帶她來，應該是不想弄髒吧，這外套應該不便宜，果然有錢人和自己的世界就是不一樣。

金容仙有些不悅的脫下穿了一整天的外套，塞到文星伊懷中後坐下，既然來了就吃吧，是她自己選拌飯的，要吃不吃隨便她。

文星伊沒有察覺金容仙的小脾氣，拿起懷中的外套理了一下，彎腰蓋在金容仙腿上，不知道她有沒有穿安全褲，但裙下貼身的安全褲還是會引起變態的遐想，剛才教室的桌前有一片擋著，沒曝光的風險，但現在這餐桌就不一樣了，只有四根桌角，太危險了。

文星伊的舉動讓金容仙對剛才自己的想法倍感抱歉，過長的大衣披在腿上，下緣都碰到地板了，但主人一點也不在意，正好奇地看著牆上的菜單。

文星伊毫無頭緒該吃什麼，索性放棄思考，讓金容仙幫她點。

吃著金容仙幫她選的招牌拌飯，文星伊有點驚訝，比她想的好吃很多；再抬頭看對面那個滿足的吃著蓟菜拌飯的人，連拌飯醬沾到嘴角都不自知：要帥氣的伸手幫她抹掉，還是要告訴她呢？

在文星伊思考之際，經過的老闆娘拿了張紙巾遞給金容仙，「小姑娘，擦下嘴吧！」

可惡，應該早點行動的啊！！

▲12

自那天吃完飯送金容仙回去後，就沒有再見到她了，接下來幾天不是上下學時間對不上，就是金容仙已經和朴初瓏同行；在學校的時間裡，金容仙常常要準備MT的事宜，文星伊也不好去煩她。但倒是都有傳訊息，也會在睡前打電話聊天。

要去MT的那天早上，文星伊照順路的程度先去接了安喜延；看文星伊開來的這台車，安喜延甚表滿意，是黑色的五人座休旅車，雖是偏中高級的品牌，但比起那台藍寶堅尼低調太多太多了；沒有猶豫的直接打開後座，行李放在身旁的空位，把前座留給金容仙。

到了金容仙家後，安喜延充分的感受到不平等的差別待遇。

剛才文星伊到她家門口時，只按了喇叭，連車窗都沒開，害她在那探頭看老半天，確認是不是文星伊；現在那傢伙居然一停車就馬上笑著跑過去，幫金容仙搬行李又開門，殷勤的不可思議。

跟金容仙道過早安之後，安喜延拿出準備好的眼罩、耳塞和瀏海髮捲後，立馬睡死，將近三個小時的路程，如果就這樣看著這兩人，難保自己不會跳車或掐死文星伊。

如現在安息在後座的安氏預測的一模一樣，一路上二人有說有笑，金容仙還不時的會餵文星伊吃水果零食或把吸管湊到嘴邊讓她喝；而文星伊怕陽光刺眼，還幫金容仙準備了一支和自己同款的墨鏡。

至於安氏女子，雖然她要面對比太陽更亮的光，但她有更為強大的眼罩保護，因此一切安好，什麼也不知道的熟睡著，再次睜眼就已經到了。

場地在一個露營區，跟首爾的空氣不同，滿滿大自然的芬多精，安喜延拿著包包下車，伸了個懶腰活動下睡麻的身體，大大的吸一口氣，真舒服呢。

在後車箱拿行李的文星伊是完全不同的心情，她不是不喜歡大自然，也不是沒露營過，但她實在討厭蟲子；並且對帳篷能住人這件事秉持懷疑的態度，小時候跟爸媽露營都是在露營車上，有舒服的床和乾淨的浴室，還會有人烤肉給他們吃。

雖然對這個地方不甚滿意，但看到金容仙，覺得好像又可以忍耐了。

眼看金容仙正在車前跟安喜延感嘆著大自然，文星伊偷偷打開自己的行李袋，從最上頭兩件一樣的帽T中拿出一件，塞進金容仙的袋子裡。

一件衣服若說是情侶裝貌似有點過了，再說現在很多女生都會穿什麼閨蜜裝，若是金容仙也一樣對自己有好感，那應該是不會排斥才對。

搭巴士的人還沒到，集合地只有少數自行前往的人，金容仙和幾個幹部們一起在準備東西，文星伊便和安喜延找了個遮蔽處聊天。

「衣服放進前輩包裡了？」是安喜延陪她去買的。

「嗯，不會太過火吧？」雖然對自己的魅力頗為自信，但文星伊還是不免擔心。

「我是覺得還好啦！不喜歡妳就算了，但希望前輩可以看在，我很丟臉又很辛苦陪妳去的份上，不要嫌棄那衣服。」為了陪文星伊去買衣服，安喜延又因為車子被行了一次注目禮。

「嘖！」文星伊拉下墨鏡對她翻了個白眼，彎腰打開行李拿出一個袋子扔給她，「給妳的。」

安喜延打開懷中的購物袋，是她那天看到頗喜歡的外套，但翻出吊牌看一眼之後又掛回去了，稱不上是奢侈品，但以沒收入的一般學生來說還是算貴，沒告訴過文星伊的，沒想到她居然買來送她。

「哇塞！妳還挺有良心的嘛！」她不是因為錢才跟文星伊當朋友的，平時吃飯也會輪流付錢，收到這禮物是驚了一下，但既然是對方的心意，安喜延也就收下了。

「星伊。」

「幹嘛？」

「下次別送我這個了。」

文星伊正要說什麼，安喜延就又開口道：「折現給我吧！」

文星伊額上青筋冒出，很想把這傢伙推下山算了，家裡的律師團或許可以幫自己脫罪。

▲13

經營跟經濟兩學系都屬於商學院，未來在職場幾乎是同一個圈子，早點認識也好；因此將新生們混合後分配至各組，每組都有兩個幹部，分別來自兩系。

文星伊非常不幸的沒與金容仙同組，但所幸她唯一她好友成為了金容仙的小隊員，能幫她勘著。

眼巴巴的望著用煩人表情對她擠眉弄眼的安喜延……一旁的金容仙，文星伊失望地嘆了口氣，之後她這組的組長們也來了，不認識同班的同學、也不認識同系的前輩，更別說隔壁系的，不過至少來自經營學系的幹部是之前打過照面的鄭振永，倒是讓她沒那麼不自在了。

聽金容仙說，那天見到的幾個人除了朴初瓏以外都來了，朴初瓏不喜歡這種戶外活動，認為宅在家才是最棒的。

一組大約是12名左右的新生，總共有十組；各自圍成一個個圓圈坐著。

「各位好，我是第四組的組長之一，經濟學系的朴道熙，雖然有名牌，但我們還是先輪著自我介紹吧。」

聽著前幾個人的介紹，基本是說名字、學系，再說個興趣之類的，再誇張一點的會說身高體重和感情狀況。

文星伊斟酌後，說了個較簡單平凡的興趣，彈吉他。

之後不外乎就是玩團康遊戲，讓大家更親近，並製造一些有趣互動。

安喜延也十分有義氣的在需要有肢體接觸的遊戲時，跳出來跟金容仙一組，趕走蒼蠅們，替文星伊把她顧得很好。

雖然沒事先說好，但文星伊明白她的用意，拿出手機傳了個訊息給她，  
“謝了，高級韓牛吃到飽。”

熱衷於活動的安喜延直到休息時間才看到這訊息，開心地差點環山跑一圈。

到了晚上的營火晚會，在台上的文星伊很想掐死早上自我介紹的自己。

幾秒前，她被拱上台去代表小組表演，目前坐在椅子上抱著吉他，前方還有一支麥克風架。

反正都已經上來了，若是還畏畏縮縮只會更丟臉，不如帥氣的表演完就好，不過問題是要唱什麼？

目光掃過台下，位置是照組別順序，坐在第六組最前方的組長金容仙幾乎是正對舞台中央，看到她，文星伊腦海浮現一個旋律，很適合並且廣為人知。

憑感覺調好吉他的音，對上台下那人的目光一秒後隨即閉上雙眼，手指順暢的刷著弦，低沉性感的嗓音隨之而岀：

믿어요 첫눈에 반한다는 말을 믿어요   
我相信 我相信一見鍾情這樣的話   
그대에겐 아니라고 말했지만   
雖然妳並不這樣覺得   
나를 경솔하게 바라볼까봐   
冷淡地看著我   
감춰왔을 뿐이죠   
只是為了掩飾吧 

사실 난 그대를 처음 봤던 그 순간부터   
事實上 從我初次看見妳的那一瞬間開始   
온종일 그대 생각에 살았었죠   
就只能每天想著妳過日子   
아침에 눈뜨고 잠들 때까지   
早晨睜開眼到睡著   
한 생각뿐이었죠   
滿腦子都是妳 

I believe in you   
그댈 바라보는 이 시선 가득   
望著妳的那視線   
내가 갖고 있는 그댈 향한 마음   
我向著妳的心   
모두 담아 보내리   
全都留在這   
너무 쉽게 들키고 싶지 않은   
我不想過於輕易地   
내 마음 알고 있나요   
讓人知道我的心   
그대 나를 훌쩍 떠나버릴   
就像害怕妳   
것만 같은 두려움까지   
突然離我而去一樣  
그대 妳 

사랑은 가슴이 메일 듯한 설레임처럼   
愛就像胸口緊繃般不安   
그렇게 숨 막히는 그리움처럼   
就像令人窒息的想念一樣   
항상 변함없는 시선을 줘요   
總是以堅定的視線看過來   
언제나 지금처럼   
永遠像現在一樣 

조금만 내가 마음을 놓을 수 있을 만큼만   
如果我可以把心放下的話   
그대를 바라볼 수 있을 만큼만   
如果我可以看著妳的話   
나의 가까이에 머무른다면 한없이 기쁘겠죠   
若是可以停留在我身邊 一定十分開心吧 

이렇게 그대 곁에 있는 다면   
若是可以就這樣待在妳身邊   
결국엔 아무것도 모른다면   
若結果是什麼也不知道   
얼마나 내가 그댈 사랑했는지   
我有多愛妳

歌曲結束，台下傳來尖叫與掌聲。

文星伊再度睜開雙眼，看向金容仙，希望她能聽懂涵義；殊不知下一秒不小心看到在金容仙正後方，以浮誇表情比著大拇指的安喜延，惹得她差點笑出來。

之後因為有人錄影片分享出去，導致文星伊在校園裡暴增許多粉絲；另她困擾不已。

▲14

讓新生都洗澡完後，才輪到幹部們去，金容仙打開行李袋，發現裡頭有一件不屬於自己的衣服，之前好像滑INS時有看到過，她挺喜歡的，還按了愛心，拿出來端詳才發現裡頭放著一張紙：

“歐尼，明天跟我一起穿這個吧！  
★”

金容仙露出微笑，抱著衣服聞了下，已經洗過，沒有新衣服的味道，取而代之的是文星伊的氣味；怕沾上自己身上營火的煙味，金容仙隨即把衣服再塞回袋子裡。

直到要洗澡完要睡覺時才拿出來，抱著它鑽進睡袋裡，上次的大衣在她回家時就已經還給文星伊，沒機會這樣抱著入睡；嗅著上頭的氣味，腦中浮現出剛才那人方才的嗓音，以及意味深長的眼神，金容仙覺得整個人發燙。

另一個帳棚裡的文星伊把玩著手機，雖然很累但卻輾轉難眠，向來淺眠的她在這種地方的根本無法入睡，更何況還有打鼾聲，另她煩躁不已。

不知道金容仙看到衣服了沒？  
正這麼想時，她就正好傳訊息來了。

文星伊忐忑的點開對話框，是一張很黑的照片，仔細一看，是金容仙抱著那件衣服躺在睡袋裡的自拍，因為素顏用衣服遮著臉的下半部，只露出眼睛；但已經讓文星伊十分滿足。

“ 謝謝妳的驚喜，我很喜歡，但以後別亂花錢囉！  
晚安，嗚哩小★★歌手 ”

“嗯好，歐尼晚安。”

雖然還是睡不著，但文星伊的心情一點也不煩燥了。

一夜未眠的文星伊天一亮就出了帳篷，在四處閒晃著，俗話說：『早起的鳥兒有蟲吃』，晃著晃著看見一旁的帳篷被拉開，剛起床還迷迷糊糊的金容仙從裡頭走出來，身為幹部要比新生早起來。

但傻呼呼的那人揉著眼睛，似乎沒注意到她，直直地提著洗漱用品往盥洗室走去；文星伊靜靜地跟了上去，站在門口等著。

洗完臉的金容仙清醒不少，沒想到一走出門，昨晚出現在自己夢中的人竟出現在眼前，這下完全醒了。

「噢！我……」

見金容仙要叫出聲，文星伊一個箭步上前伸手摀住她的嘴，「噓，會吵醒其他人的，小聲點。」見她點頭，文星伊才鬆開手。

金容仙遇到文星伊是很開心，但想到自己現在素顏又很崩潰，張口不知該說什麼。

「妳穿了。」文星伊指了金容仙身上和自己一樣的帽T，沒想到還有志一同的都穿了牛仔褲白球鞋，「很適合妳，很好看。」

金容仙用手遮著自己的臉，「妳先別看，我現在素顏，很醜。」

「我說很好看。」文星伊拉下她的手，低頭對上她的雙眼，「真的。」

要是在一般的情況下，金容仙會開心不已，但現在自己這副德性，對上對方完妝好看的不得了的樣子，她實在開心不起來。

「所以歐尼……，妳說我們這是閨蜜裝呢？」文星伊從被她抓著的雙手，感受到對方像是要著火般的溫度，自信的揚起壞笑，又再靠近一些，「還是……情侶裝呢？」

文星伊的鼻息打在她的臉上，只要再往前一公分可能就會碰到唇。  
金容仙張唇欲要開口，殊不知遠處傳來對話聲，正在往這裡靠近。

是其他的幹部。

文星伊快速的反應過來，將金容仙拉近其中一個淋浴間，將她困在門板與自己之間，並鎖上門，一氣呵成。

幾個人的聲音進了女盥洗室，文星伊靠近她用低沉的氣音吐在她耳邊，「歐尼不選，那就由我決定囉……我個人是喜歡第二個。妳呢？」

文星伊說完便後退了一步，雙手插進帽T口袋，挑眉看著金容仙的表情變化。  
見她緊張的嚥下口水，用力的點了頭，羞澀的說了聲：「嗯。」

實在可愛的不得了啊！

文星伊見到這幕，無法忍耐的上前吻住金容仙，後者緊張的僵硬了一剎，才緩緩張開嘴，與對方的舌交纏；直至文星伊察覺到金容仙似乎快要沒氣，才喘著氣分開，中間還掛著一縷銀絲。

文星伊滿意的用拇指擦去自己和對方嘴角的濕潤，在金容仙身旁附耳道：「妝不準化太美，我．的．女．朋．友。」

隨後便打開金容仙身後的門，像打了勝仗般驕傲地走出去。

▲15

在淋浴間裡做了好多個深呼吸，平復完心情後，金容仙才出去化妝，看著鏡子裡的自己，看起來頗正常的，但剛剛發生的事卻如此的不真實；這應該不是夢吧？

時間差不多了，有幾個人先去叫醒新生，待會盥洗室便會人滿為患，要快點收拾東西出去，咬著髮圈快速的將頭髮扎成馬尾，金容仙快步走出，發現幾分鐘前剛獲得的小情人，正在外頭正倚著牆看手機。

「星伊，妳怎麼還在這裡？」

「沒什麼，只是在等我女朋友。」文星伊聽見聲音立馬收起手機，過來接走她手上的東西，牽起她的手一起走回營地「我怕她會太好看被搶走，所以在這顧著。」

剛被叫醒的安喜延在帳篷外伸懶腰，卻差點被由遠處靠近的光源弄瞎。  
十指緊扣？文星伊搞定了？這麼快？

究竟是自己不小心睡了一週的時間，還是文星伊昨晚霸王硬上弓人家？

之後安喜延見金容仙去忙後，一把將文星伊拖到一旁逼問，才解了她的好奇心。

活動的第二天沒安排什麼行程，考量到隔天還要上課，在吃過早餐並將場地清潔完畢後，便早早結束活動讓大家回去休息了。

見文星伊嚴重的黑眼圈，安喜延實在不敢讓她開車，疲勞駕駛的危險程度不亞於酒駕；接過鑰匙，將閃亮亮情侶檔都趕到後座去，由她來駕駛。

車上溫度舒適又安靜，剛上路不到十分鐘，文星伊便睡著了，見她雙手抱胸，頭隨著車子晃來晃去的，金容仙坐挺了些，攬過文星伊的頭靠在她的肩上。

雖然金容仙的動作很輕，但文星伊還是感覺到了，將臉整個埋進她的肩窩，伸手與她十指交扣，便隨即安穩的睡去，甚至還做了個夢。

夢裡的自己扣著襯衫釦子從房間走出來，從背後抱住正在廚房為她做早餐的女人，將頭靠在女人肩上，視線停留在她反覆張合的唇上，她似乎在說些什麼，但文星伊聲音都聽不見。

夢中的自己笑著，將女人轉過身吻上；隨著兩人的唇分開，終於得以看見女人完整的面貌。

是金容仙，但又不太一樣，沒有現在稚嫩，多了幾分成熟的韻味。

但醒來後什麼也不記得了，只知道自己做了個美夢。  
在很久很久以後，文星伊在某個時刻才忽然覺得似曾相似……


	4. 第二節-上

▲01

交往一個月後，金容仙開始思索著，兩人是否太隨便就開始交往。

從認識到交往，只過了不到兩週的時間，她們都還不了解對方就發展成情侶關係；一開始是很甜蜜沒錯，但漸漸地兩人開始會有些摩擦和爭吵。

從小小的事都能引起小火花，就像剛才……她們為了小事開始吵嘴，之後她還拿起麥片盒扔向文星伊。

其實在丟出去的當下，她就知道自己過火了，在麥片盒砸至文星伊的身上炸開的那刻，她慌了……

不知道該怎麼辦的她逃出了文星伊的公寓，留下對方清理著一片狼藉。

坐在公園的鞦韆上低頭望著自己的腳尖，金容仙不知道該不該回去道歉，倔強的她不太習慣向人低頭，但她又不希望因此失去文星伊。

「嘿……」一個陰影擋住了刺眼的陽光，並抓住了輕晃的鞦韆繩。

金容仙沒有抬頭但知道來人是誰，她總能輕易地找到自己。

「我想吃糖餅了，我們一起去……好嗎？」文星伊輕輕摸著她的頭，溫柔的哄著她。

金容仙點頭，道歉卡在喉嚨中，每次都是文星伊先示弱。

看坐在副駕的金容仙低頭不語，文星伊覆上她的手，「歐尼對不起，妳不要生氣了好不好。」

「是我太任性了，星伊啊，妳真的還不如對我發火呢。」文星伊的溫柔只會讓她更內疚，她希望文星伊能比她多賭氣一些，這樣自己就可以向她道歉，「就算這樣我還是會喜歡妳。」

「沒事的，我很慶幸能有摩擦，這樣才能使我們更契合。」文星伊認為這樣的情況是好的，長年累積後若是一次爆發，那可能會變得難以收拾。

每次都因為小事吵架，但又很快的和好；事後想到吵架的原因，兩人都會覺得荒唐不已，笑得不可開交。

在吃過糖餅後，文星伊便將金容仙送回去了；假日時兩人偶爾會待在文星伊的高級公寓裡，晚上時文星伊便會將金容仙送回她與朴初瓏的租屋處，不會將她留下來過夜。

文星伊沒有住在家裡，一成年她就跑出來租屋了；家裡的人答應在大學時期給予她自由，只要不影響到接班就好。

她沒跟周圍的人談論過有關家裡的事，就連金容仙也是，雖然文星伊從沒打算對她隱瞞，但她並不想去深入，這在她們目前的交往階段來說並不重要，知道得太多反倒會汙染這段關係的純粹程度。

▲02

文星伊大部分的時間都黏著金容仙，幾乎整天都待在學校裡，自己沒課的時間就跟著金容仙去旁聽，然後整節課就只盯著她看，看到金容仙根本無法好好聽課，忍無可忍後在一天這麼對文星伊說：「妳再一直盯著我看，妳就不准來了！」

從此以後文星伊就只好看著教授或自己的書，不過視線離開了後，文星伊變改將手放到金容仙的腰上、背上或腿上。

〝若是視線不在金容仙身上，就得放上手；若是手碰不著了，就必須盯著看。〞

在金容仙禁止文星伊盯著她看後，文星伊多多少少的也聽了一些課，這倒是一個好處。

例如現在，金容仙為了期中考正坐在高級公寓的客廳，望著桌上滿滿的書崩潰苦讀，至於文星伊，她正躺在沙發上玩著坐在地板那人的髮絲，毫不擔心考試，這對她而言不成問題。

金容仙今天幾乎都沒理她，玩膩了後隨手拿了金容仙的一本書，發現裡頭的內容以前她在接班課程時就有學過，加上有跟著去上課，大致能猜到教授會考的重點。

拿出一本空的筆記坐到金容仙身邊開始整理重點，不到三個鐘頭文星伊就將她曾旁聽過的幾門課都整理完了。

金容仙驚訝不已，她知道文星伊很聰明，考試不用念書沒關係；但居然連高她個年級又不同系的課程都瞭如指掌。

雖然這本筆記幫金容仙省了不少力，但她還是有幾個科目要讀，筆記的內容也需要時間去消化。

眼看接近晚餐時間，文星伊去買了金容仙最愛的辣炒年糕和紫菜包飯，讓埋首於考試地獄的金容仙開心不已，如孩子般地將原本就圓潤的臉頰塞的股股的。

文星伊看見金容仙的嘴角沾著辣炒年糕的醬汁，這次她沒有猶豫，笑著用兩指捏住金容仙的下巴，側頭用舌尖舔去，「我真的很想這麼做。」

金容仙被她這動作嚇一跳，用拳頭打了一下文星伊，「呀！不要這麼油膩！」

「我又不是對所有人都這樣的，只有對妳啊……」文星伊將她拉進懷中，「妳就通融一下不行嗎？」

之前金容仙還擔心，文星伊會不會對誰都那麼貼心，自己只是享有她溫柔的Ｎ分之一罷了；之後隨著相處才知道，文星伊只對自己是大暖爐，對其他人就狂噴乾冰，冷的使人討厭。

唸完最後一個科目時，洗完澡的文星伊正從浴室出來，看到正打算要離開的金容仙，時間已經11點多，再不走就趕不上地鐵了。

「歐膩，時間太晚了，留下來吧。」其實文星伊還有載她回去的這個選項，但她有點不希望與金容仙分開，想再與她多相處一會兒。

「啊？」她沒想過文星伊會這麼說，心中掙扎著是不是要答應，留下來過夜代表什麼她很清楚，「可是明天我要跟昌燮他們一起做報告。」

「來我家做吧！我這裡空間很寬敞，比較方便；明天我也要跟喜延和幾個同學一起做報告。」

的確，一群人要做報告的地方不好找，圖書館不適合討論、餐廳又不能久待，他們或其他人的住處又太擠，文星伊的公寓是個再好不過的地方。

「那……好。」金容仙吞了下口水，心臟跳得猖狂，將背包放回沙發上。

「來吧！我拿衣服給妳去洗澡。」文星伊挑了件較為寬鬆的Ｔ恤和睡褲給金容仙，通常這種情人過夜的場合應該是要穿個襯衫，但她一直覺得這不合理，襯衫太不舒服了。

文星伊聽著浴室的水聲，才意識到現在這狀況有多麼的令人害羞，這下金容仙一定覺得自己是個色狼吧。

但……她選擇留下是不是表示……？

不行！

文星伊阻止自己再想下去，不然可能年紀輕輕就要高血壓了。

▲03

金容仙的澡洗得比平常多了兩倍的時間，浴室裡外的人都坐如針氈的緊張。

在她打開浴室門的那一刻，坐在床邊的文星伊差點忘了呼吸。

「星啊……妳有睡裙嗎？我不習慣穿睡褲。」金容仙露著一雙筊白的腿，較長的衣襬下緣只剛好遮住臀部。

文星伊也不是傻，這種時候就算有，也得說沒有；雖然她真的沒有就是了。

「沒有欸，不然我再找一件長一點的衣服給妳。」文星伊說完馬上跑去衣帽間翻箱倒櫃，終於找到一件長版的，連忙拿給金容仙換上，不然她可能會忍不住撲倒她。

雖然說是長版，但其實也不到大腿的一半，不過也沒得挑了，看來得準備一些金容仙習慣穿的衣服在這才行。

金容仙坐在梳妝台前，傳訊息告訴組員文星伊家的地址，並順道讓朴初瓏幫她拿來電腦，文星伊擔心濕答答的頭髮會害她感冒，拿過吹風機在後方細心的為她吹乾。

若是幸福能一直宛如此刻般停留有多好。

「好了，歐膩睡覺吧！」文星伊一邊收著吹風機一邊說。

「好，我……要睡哪裡？」金容仙緊張不已，心中的矛盾在拉扯著。

「在擔心什麼嗎？嗯？」文星伊揉了揉她的頭，剛梳好髮絲變得凌亂，「看妳想睡左邊或右邊都可以，或是妳癖好特殊，想睡在廁所之類我也不會有意見。」

文星伊又在逗她了，雖然一開始她看似很冷靜很成熟，又總是從容不迫；但開始交往後，才發現這傢伙是一個以逗弄她為樂趣的超級幼稚鬼！

金容仙鼓著圓圓臉拉開被子躺進去，那幼稚鬼隨後也跟著鑽了上去。

金容仙第一次沒有碰到床就秒睡，直直地盯著天花板，她知道文星伊一定還醒著，「星伊，妳還記得MT那天嗎？」

「當然記得，那可是我們的一日。」文星伊將她攬進懷中，不管時間過去多久，她一定都會記得那天，不允許自己遺忘。

「那時妳送了我一件衣服，我好喜歡上面屬於妳的味道，所以整晚都珍惜的抱著睡；現在整個被窩都是妳的味道，好像變成擁有妳味道的富翁了。」

「我們歐膩真是可愛，不如我給妳我的香水好了。」文星伊想到當時對方傳來的照片，想像她抱著睡的模樣，輕輕的笑了。

「那不一樣啦……」往文星伊的胸口蹭了蹭，這是第二次聞著她的味道入睡，但比起上次還多了令人舒適的溫暖。

很快的，文星伊就感覺到懷中那人的呼吸逐漸平穩，輕柔的在額上落下一吻，「晚安，我愛妳。」

雖然金容仙的睡相不算太差，但只要輕輕動一下，淺眠的文星伊就會醒來；她一直以來都自己一個人睡，現在身旁忽然多了一個人，實在讓她無法睡得安穩，不過即使如此她還是喜歡這樣的感覺。

習慣這種事，是需要時間養成的；或許枕邊這人一躺就是一輩子，還是早點適應的好。

▲04

預設好的手機鬧鐘準時發出聲響，躺在床上的人還不願睜開雙眼，伸手往一貫的方向找去，卻都摸不到吵鬧的來源。

對了！這裡是文星伊的家。

睜開眼睛，一旁的位子不知何時早已空了，金容仙趕緊起身，將被子整理好後走出房門，文星伊正穿著圍裙在廚房忙活著。

「歐膩早安。」文星伊穿著圍裙，一手拿鍋鏟另一手抓著平底鍋，對她笑得燦爛。

「早啊，妳幾點起來的啊？哈～好早喔…」金容仙打了個大哈欠，沒有賴床的步驟，就感覺還沒睡飽。

「剛起來不久，歐膩先去洗漱吧！」文星伊斷續的睡了幾個鐘頭，天剛亮就醒來了。

她一看到剛出房門的金容仙，就不禁想到起床時看見的那幕，所以才快點把她趕進浴室。

稍早前，一夜無好眠的文星伊，被身旁那人睡夢中無意識在梳頭髮的手打到，所以醒了過來；轉頭看像身旁那人，不知道是不是因為太熱，而將身上的被子都踢掉了，原本就短的上衣也被捲至腹部，露出了粉紅色的小褲褲。

看見這血脈噴張一幕的文星伊，瞬間睡意全無，連忙幫她將被子蓋好並將冷氣溫度調低，隨後便逃出房間。

「星伊，妳可以拿一套衣服給我穿嗎？」洗漱完的金容仙去陽台看了下，發現自己昨天穿的衣服還沒乾，待會又有人要來，總不能穿這樣。

文星伊很快的挑了套家居服出來，跟她穿的是同款不同色的，因為是喜歡的牌子，所以之前就買了兩種顏色。

她還沒有吃過文星伊煮的東西，但看著桌上形狀完整的雞蛋捲跟香氣十足的湯，大概能知道她的廚藝不算太糟。

原本金容仙是想，既然文星伊做了早餐，那等等就由自己來洗碗，表現一下她的賢慧；誰知道文星伊家有洗碗機，完全不需要她多事，只好失望的去擦桌子。

剛整理完餐桌，文星伊家的電話就響了，樓下的警衛打來說有訪客，請警衛直接讓他們搭電梯上來後，兩人便一起去開門等著。

「挖賽！妳們這樣看起來就像新婚夫妻欸。」這是李昌燮進門的第一句話，這兩人穿著一黑一白相同的家居服，而且金容仙整個人都在散發“我是這裡的女主人”氣息，不這樣認為也難。

但隨後，李昌燮的剋星就揍他了，「是不會先打招呼嗎？拜訪別人還這麼沒禮貌。」朴初瓏將剛才幾人合買的蛋糕遞給金容仙，「容仙啊，不好意思～來妳家打擾了。」

「昂～朴初瓏！」金容仙跺了跺腳，本來以為朴初瓏是要管管李昌燮的，但沒想到又折回來調侃她。

「前輩們，謝謝你們的禮物，我會好好吃的。」文星伊攬著金容仙伸手接過袋子，「別在門口聊了，請先進來吧！」

金容仙和他們在餐桌上做報告，文星伊將蛋糕冰進冰箱，並為幾人準備飲料和零食後，為了不打擾便先回房間，剛好順便補個眠。

「所以……昨天是誰在上面？」朴初瓏一手撐著腮看著螢幕上的資料，一邊用平淡的口氣問出這句話。

空氣彷彿凝結。

「小年下吧？」鄭振永思考下，他之前算是有跟文星伊相處過，覺得應該是這樣。

「嗯…」李浩沅和李昌燮點頭，他們也覺得這樣比較合理。

欸……欸！他們剛才是決定了什麼嗎？不對吧！

金容仙好不容易從衝擊中回過神來，再不阻止的話，他們不知道又要講到哪裡去了，「沒有！才沒有！昨天什麼事都沒有！」

金容仙強制打斷這話題，幾人又開玩笑幾句後，又將注意力移回報告上頭。

這公寓的隔音不錯，他們在外頭說話的聲音房裡幾乎聽不見，多虧這樣文星伊睡了個好覺，醒來時已經黃昏；至於餐桌上的五人還在為報告努力著，腦力的消耗讓他們都饑腸轆轆的，準備的零食也幾乎都吃光了。

文星伊一出房門就注意到了，但為了不讓前輩們覺得不好意思，所以跟金容仙說自己有事得出去一趟，便驅車前往超市，在路上才打電話要她請大家留下來吃飯。

▲05

站在超市冰櫃前，文星伊推著購物車呆望著，她完全不知道該買什麼，今天的早餐其實是家裡的傭人送來的，她只是放到鍋子裡加熱而已，從小到大她從沒煮過東西，一直都是由家裡的管家阿姨煮的。

抓了抓頭，該怎麼辦呢？問金容仙嗎？這樣不就顯得很遜了嗎？請管家阿姨臨時幫她做又太麻煩人家了。

困擾之際，腦中忽然閃過一個人，文星伊拿出手機撥通電話，這個人是她的老師也是她解決師，以前在年少的文星伊眼裡，她是最了不起的人了，有問題問她就對了。

「喂，星伊啊。」接電話的那方，聲音聽起來有些疲憊，但因為看到來電者又開心的打起精神。

「歐膩，有沒有什麼簡單做又不會太隨便的菜色？」文星伊直接明瞭的說出目的，她現在急需救援。

「啊……我還以為妳想我了呢……」對方嘆了口氣，很快的給出答案，「烤肉吧，奢侈點可以買韓牛，簡單些的話就買五花肉，看對象是誰。」

「對欸！果然是萬能的歐膩，對象是大學同學。」文星伊一邊說一邊走到肉品冰櫃前。

「那就五花肉，韓牛對他們會有負擔。」年齡的歷練會使人更加懂得如何與不同對象相處，並設身處地的設想。

「嗯好。」文星伊拿了幾塊肉放進推車裡，「歐膩現在在哪裡？」

「倫敦，有個合作要談。」她是文星伊家中企業的總經理，常常飛往世界各地，在文星伊上大學之後就很少能碰上了，「拿生菜、大蒜、辣椒……」

兩人聊天的對話中，對方一邊告訴文星伊要買的東西，沒花多久時間就採購完畢，文星伊要開車了對方才失望的掛上電話。

文星伊提著兩大袋回來時，金容仙他們已經弄好報告，一見她進門就快速的上前接過袋子，一起擠到廚房裡準備食材，很快的就可以上桌吃飯了。

其實本來文星伊是打算買酒的，她還沒有和金容仙一起喝酒過，一直想找機會試試，但想到明天期中考便作罷。

雖然沒有酒精的助興，但餐桌上還是熱鬧不已，烤出來的肉有時會焦了些，大家還是吃得不亦樂乎。

這是第一次，家裡的餐桌上如此的歡樂和有趣，從小到大在家吃飯時，她都被要求要有禮儀，不能玩樂嬉鬧，但她一直很希望可以像其他人一樣，在吃飯時能開心的和家人聊天。

工作繁忙的父母偶爾才有時間回家，除了那時他們會問問她的近況外，其他時間她都是一個人安靜的坐在餐桌前吃飯。

直到教她一切的那個導師出現才改變，她們會一邊聊天一邊吃飯，但只有兩個人還是很難熱鬧起來，從來沒有現在這樣的感覺。

她這才發現，金容仙漸漸的在進入她的生活，並改變了它原有的模式。

過去的２４小時，她第一次身邊躺了個人與她一同入睡，第一次自己去買菜，第一次在家中感受到歡樂的用餐氣氛。

改變或許使人不適應，但也不見得是壞事。

▲06

終於考完最後一科的金容仙一走出教室，就看見文星伊站在外頭等她，他們和一群人約好要去吃烤肉慶祝一番。

「如何？」

「不知道，但我已經有認真讀了，應該不至於太糟；而且妳整理給我的重點還真的都有考呢！」金容仙捏了下文星伊的臉頰，「我們星伊真棒！」

「那是不是要給我獎勵？」

「好啊！」金容仙牽住文星伊的手走著，「我好好想一下要給妳什麼。」

欸？

後方的文星伊矇了，她其實只是想討個親親而已啦！為什麼這傻子在這麼認真的思考？

「不……」

「嗨～喜延！」

文星伊正要開口，但馬上被金容仙的聲音蓋過，安喜延正站在校門口對她們揮手，那間店就在學校附近，而且又不方便停車，所以她們約好一起走過去。

「妳狀況如何？」

「完蛋了啊！所以才要去喝酒。」安喜延兩手一攤，她是有唸書啦，但幾乎都碰到書不久就昏迷了，所以試卷上的文字看起來都成謎。

「沒事的啦，教授對一年級通常會手下留情，只要分數不是太糟，都會過的。」金容仙的話讓安喜延眼中燃起名為希望的小火苗，但下一秒馬上被文星伊以迅雷不及掩耳的速度撲滅。

「只要分數不是太糟的話啦！」不過文星伊一說完就被金容仙打了一拳，她很認真的想安慰喜延，這傢伙老是幼稚的搗亂。

三人打打鬧鬧的一會兒就到了餐廳，其他人已經先到了，除了有朴初瓏、李昌燮他們以外，還有幾個文星伊班上的人，幾個月過去了她還是有結交一些除了安喜延以外的朋友，不過清一色全是男人。

「最晚來的要先喝一杯啦！」李征桓在後方吆喝著，往剛要坐下的三人面前個倒了一杯燒酒。

文星伊當然不會掃興，伸手就要拿來一口乾，但一旁的金容仙壓下了她的手，「等等吧！現在還沒吃東西，空腹喝酒不太好。」

「有人關心就是不一樣啦！我剛才下午有吃東西，乾了！」安喜延拿起杯子喝光，還倒過來在文星伊面前晃了晃，她知道文星伊今天不能跟她拚酒，被嚴管著不能得瑟。

車善玗拍了拍一旁的李征桓，用賊賊的表情看向文星伊，「如何？要說嗎？」

發現他們視線的文星伊忽然有種不良的預感，果然下一秒李征桓就叫她了，「欸！文星伊，前天的事後來怎麼樣啦？」

該死！這兩個傢伙要陰她。

文星伊瞪著眼對他們搖頭，並用口型警告他們別鬧了。

「嗯？怎麼了嗎？」本來正專注烤著肉的金容仙，一聽見文星伊的事，變轉移了注意力。

「啊～既然學姊都問了，那我只好誠實以告。」一聽到金容仙的發問，車善玗迫不及待地開口，「事情是這樣的，前天我們跟文星伊在學生餐廳吃完飯，有一位不知道什麼系的學姐攔下她，把她帶到一旁不知道說了什麼，她回來的時候看起來蠻開心的呢。」

「我才沒有！歐膩妳不要聽他們亂說。」文星伊在桌下偷偷踢了他的腳。

「說什麼了？」金容仙放下筷子轉向文星伊，她會這麼激動表示有鬼！

「就……跟我告白。」文星伊低頭用超小的聲音回覆。

「那妳怎麼說。」金容仙也知道自家年下有多搶手，從那支在MT唱歌的影片在校內流傳之後，就多了很多文星伊的迷妹。

「我說我有女朋友了。」文星伊說的是實話，她每次被告白都臭著臉這麼說，之後就轉頭閃人，就為了要打消對方的期待。

「她長得如何？」金容仙的這句話其實是問文星伊的朋友的，文星伊搶先回答了。

「我不記得了。」

但李征桓接著補充道，「長得很漂亮，臉大概贏喜延一些，身材前凸後翹，腿超長超細的。」

李宰煥和車善玗在一旁跟著豎起大拇指。

「這樣啊～」金容仙說完便像沒事般的繼續烤肉，還不忘往文星伊的碗裡放進幾塊。

但此刻的文星伊冷汗直冒，觀察著金容仙的表情變化，完全感受不到吃嘴中那肉的美味。

有次陪金容仙上課時她不小心跟旁邊的女孩多聊了幾句，容不樂的臉可是臭了一天，她花了好大的功夫才讓她消氣；這次看起來安然無恙，這又是怎麼一回事？

▲07

金容仙依舊有說有笑，文星伊嘗試餵給她的菜包肉也張大嘴吃下了，沒有任何古怪之處。

看不透的文星伊坐如針氈，好不容易等到她要去廁所，連忙跟了過去，在廁所外拉住金容仙。

「歐膩，妳在生氣嗎？」

「妳怎麼會覺得我在生氣？」金容仙反問，文星伊搖了搖頭。

「不知道，只是怕妳不開心。」她低著頭，像是做錯事的孩子般，讓金容仙有些心疼。

「文星伊，妳喜歡的人是我沒錯吧？」金容仙捧起文星伊的臉，與自己四目相對。

「當然啊。」這問題不管問幾次，她都會沒有遲疑的肯定回答。

「那長得很漂亮，身材前凸後翹，腿又超長超細的人不好嗎？」

「不好，比我高太多了。」文星伊想了下那天的學姊，加上高跟鞋，少說也有170左右，「啊啊啊！不是啦！我的意思是，她不是我的菜，我只喜歡歐膩妳。」

「嘖！我就先勉強相信妳，妳少給我再招蜂引蝶。」金容仙確認沒人在看之後，迅速的在文星伊的唇上啄了下，「那我可以去廁所了嗎？」

「嗯！」這下文星伊才放心地笑了，等著金容仙一起回到座位上。

大家一邊聊天一邊吃著，但所有人都漸漸地發覺不對勁。

雖然金容仙平常就挺瘋的，但她現在好像有些High過頭了，嗓門也大的不得了。

「天啊……她喝了多少？」朴初瓏向文星伊問道。

「兩、三杯而已吧。」燒酒的杯子很小，一杯的量不多，而且金容仙大部分的酒都被她擋下喝掉了。

「糟了，這傢伙是酒精垃圾，半瓶啤酒都能讓她醉。」朴初瓏扶額，剛才聊的太開心，完全忘了不能讓金容仙碰酒。

曾經有次，她們在住處吃炸雞配啤酒，金容仙才喝不到一罐就開始發瘋，一邊大聲唱歌一邊說她要來秀一下地板動作，朴初瓏差點要拿繩子和膠帶綁她，所幸在她還在研究綁架的綁法時，金容仙就昏死在廁所了。

從今以後，朴初瓏就總是拼命阻擋金容仙喝酒，不然倒楣的就是身為室友的自己，不過好在現在有替罪羊，就不用擔心這個了。

「星伊啊……妳先把她帶走吧。」她不想再經歷一次那噩夢，盡速地把這大麻煩推給文星伊，讓她體驗一下也好。

「欸？現在嗎？」文星伊伸手環住金容仙的肩，她已經開始搖晃了。

「對，大概不用十分鐘，她就會醉倒了。」

「好的，那前輩不好意思，我們先走了。」文星伊拉起金容仙才發現她幾乎站不穩了，只好彎腰讓她搭在自己肩上，「掰掰。」

「掰～！掰～！」金容仙用超大的嗓門跟著說，引來店中其他人的注目。

臉皮薄的文星伊拿起二人的包包火速走出門外，伸手攔了台計程車先將金容仙塞進去後，自己再繞到另一邊上車。

果然如朴初瓏所說，剛上車不久金容仙就睡著了，文星伊小心的讓她倚在自己肩上，看著她那紅通通的圓潤臉頰，真是可愛極了。

李昌燮：「你們覺得呢？」

雖然沒說清楚，但餐桌上所有人都知道他的意思。

「我是覺得容仙太醉了，應該沒啥搞頭。」見過金容仙昏死模樣的朴初瓏分析道。

「或許她會酒後性情大變，反過來把小年下……」李浩沅笑了笑，文星伊看起來很聽金容仙的話，位置還不一定呢。

「嗚……我四覺得文經伊，不…會在架面啦。」安喜延還在努力的吃著肉，說的很模糊。

「但也搞不好，她在看過金容仙發酒瘋的模樣後，就被嚇跑了。」朴初瓏想到那模樣還是覺得荒唐。

「啊……也是啦。」二年級的幾人異口同聲的嘆氣，讓一年級的好奇不已，到底酒瘋能發到什麼地步，能讓他們如此無奈。


	5. 第二節-中

▲08

文星伊費了很大的力氣才把金容仙背到家裡，還好有電梯，不然她可能就要英年早逝了。

將金容仙放在沙發上躺好後，文星伊抱著胸一邊喘氣一邊思考該怎麼處理，這是她第一次照顧喝醉的人，根本毫無頭緒。

算了，先倒一杯水給她好了，多喝點水應該可以加快酒精的代謝。

文星伊小心的倒了杯水，讓金容仙坐起身靠在自己身前，「歐膩，先喝點水。」

「樸要！」

「乖，把水喝掉。」雖然這麼說，但文星伊將杯子湊到嘴邊時，她還是乖乖的把水給喝掉了。

讓喝完水的小醉鬼躺回去後，文星伊才幫她把鞋子給脫了，坐在一旁看著她思考好一會兒之後，又去浴室拿了卸妝棉回來，仔細地幫她把妝給卸掉。

妝是可以幫她卸，但身體要怎麼辦？兩人現在一身烤肉味，對床有潔癖的文星伊實在無法接受這樣上床睡覺。

看時間，離開餐廳也過兩三鐘頭了，決定試著叫醒她試試。

「歐膩，歐膩！妳可以起來嗎？」文星伊輕輕拍著金容仙的肩，「妳去洗個澡，我們再去睡覺好嗎？」

「昂～」金容仙蹬了兩下腿，但雙眼依舊緊閉著，文星伊實在拿她沒轍，只好先暫時放棄。

「那我先去洗，洗好就換妳囉！」雖然不知道屆時她會不會起來，但文星伊還是先說看看。

「嗯～」

得到回覆後，文星伊拿來一條毯子蓋在她身上後就先去洗澡了；洗好後還先幫金容仙在浴缸放好水，這樣她待會就算不太清醒也可以簡單的洗一下。

誰知在文星伊剛穿好衣服的那刻，浴室的門忽然被打開來……

由於是主臥中的浴室，所以是沒有設計鎖的，看著闖進來的那人，文星伊驚訝的動彈不得。

現在在她家的只有金容仙，闖進浴室一絲不掛的金容仙。

「換我洗澡了～」她蹦蹦跳跳的走進浴室，來到文星伊面前。

「歐……膩…妳怎麼……沒穿衣服……」文星伊吞了下口水，但視線卻還是緊盯著沒移開。

「我要洗澡啊！誰洗澡穿衣服的？」金容仙戳了下文星伊的額頭，繞過她走進浴缸裡，「星吶～妳要一起來泡嗎？很舒服喔。」

文星伊很想跟著投入水中，但理智還是阻止了她，「不了，我已經洗好了，歐膩妳洗吧。」

走出浴室後文星伊倚著牆癱坐下來，剛剛到底是發生什麼事？

不行，在這裡聽著水聲，讓她腦海中滿滿都是剛才的畫面，得出去冷靜一下才行。

將為金容仙準備的那套睡衣擺在浴室外並告知對方後，文星伊立馬逃到客廳外的陽台吹風，試圖讓自己過度燥熱的溫度下降。

過了一段時間，直到房間裡傳出歌聲，她才敢走進房間；還好金容仙已經乖乖穿上了衣服，不過酒精似乎還在作祟著。

文星伊坐在床邊，看著正在大聲歌唱並手舞足蹈的戀人，眼裡滿是寵溺。

對朴初瓏而言的惡夢，對她來說只有滿滿的可愛與有趣。

金容仙自己玩不夠，還拉著文星伊跟她一起跳舞；若是其他人，文星伊絕對會賞他一個凶狠的白眼，但面對金容仙，她從不會拒絕，只要能讓金容仙開心，那她便會去做。

亂舞一番的二人氣喘吁吁的坐在地板上，文星伊拿過金容仙肩上毛巾，幫她把頭髮擦乾些，「去梳妝台坐著，我幫妳把頭髮吹乾。」

失控的醉鬼意外地安分，乖乖的聽著指揮，吹完頭髮後就去刷牙，文星伊沒花什麼功夫就讓她上床乖乖躺好了，好像也沒有朴初瓏說的難搞啊。

確認金容仙的被子蓋妥後，文星伊走去將電燈給關掉；殊不知才剛躺下，兩人身上的被子隨即被掀開，金容仙翻身跨坐到文星伊的身上，讓她嚇了好一大跳。

「歐…膩……，妳……」一片漆黑中，看不見金容仙的表情，無法猜測她要做什麼。

「噓！」金容仙用手指抵住文星伊的嘴，俯下身覆在她的耳邊用極小的氣音說話，「我不喜歡妳這樣叫我；我想要……再更親近點。」

金容仙的聲音宛如惡魔的耳語，貼在胸前的柔軟讓文星伊又想起方才看見的。

「容……」文星伊的手不自覺摸上在她身側的白潔大腿，用拇指輕輕的摩娑著。

「嗯！這個可以！」上方那人滿意的笑了，躺回自己的位置並拉回被子蓋好，「晚安。」

文星伊對這突如其來的轉變感到錯愕，甚至覺得有一絲絲的失望，無奈地笑了笑，果然不應該跟喝醉的人較真，「晚安，歐…容。」

但文星伊不知道的是，裹著棉被的金容仙此刻腦中混亂不已，她其實已經在跳完舞後就差不多醒酒了；本來是想說從交往那刻到現在，主動權一直被文星伊給握著，身為年上的她想強勢一點，但沒想到再最後一刻還是慫了。

▲09

文星伊的細膩讓她很難不去發現金容仙這兩天的不對勁，從聚會完的隔天金容仙就對她的觸碰特別緊張，這讓她開始懷疑金容仙說不記得那晚發生的事是騙她的。

美好的週日居然下起大雨，兩人只好穿著睡衣窩在沙發上看著老電影，平時文星伊會覺得這樣也不賴，但現在看著抱住抱枕離她遠遠的金容仙，這氣氛實在讓她煩躁。

「嘖……」文星伊離開沙發走到廚房。

金容仙捏緊懷中的抱枕，知道是自己的行為讓她不開心，但也不知道怎麼辦；乾脆告訴她，自己其實都記得太尷尬，但又因為害羞不太敢主動地去親近；明明之前已經決定不要再任性的。

文星伊拿了兩杯水回來，將一杯遞給金容仙，「妳今天都沒怎麼喝水。」

很好，現在文星伊的舉動又讓她更過意不去了。

接過那杯水，金容仙鼓起勇氣，若要讓這段感情長久的話，自己不能老是這樣。

「星。」她叫住要走到沙發另一頭的文星伊，低著頭快速且含糊的自首，「前天晚上的事我其實記得，對不起。」

一片沉默，沒有得到回應的金容仙膽怯的抬起頭，文星伊看起來沒有嚇到，只是面無表情地盯著她，看不出她的心情。

「嗯，我知道了。」文星伊抽走剛才給她的那杯水，與自己手上的一起放到桌上，這舉動讓金容仙慌了，甚至還有點害怕。

她生氣了嗎？

「星伊……」

「別吵，讓我想想。」文星伊坐到她身旁，眉頭緊皺著，金容仙不敢發出聲音，眼淚要滴出眼眶那刻，文星伊忽然轉身將她壓倒在沙發上，「那麼妳做的事都是妳的本意嗎？還是只是酒精使然？」

「洗澡那個不是。」金容仙拿起抱枕擋住臉，她誠實的說了，但想到自己脫光跑到文星伊面前這件事就十分羞愧。

聽到答案的文星伊嘴角忍不住愉悅的偷偷上揚，那表示睡前的部分就是金容仙刻意的了是吧？

今天可不能像前天那樣失措，得扳回一城。

文星伊一隻手撐在金容仙身旁，另一手則撩起睡裙，緩慢地從膝上開始往上移動。

金容仙顫了下，文星伊的手像是有電流般，刺激著她每一寸的神經，反射性的想夾起腿卻被阻礙了，挪開抱枕的一角偷看下，才發現文星伊不知何時已經卡在自己雙腿之間，臉上洋溢著驕傲的壞笑。

文星伊又在戲弄自己了！

金容仙不服輸的個性讓她有點惱火，雖然那晚失敗了，但現在是個好機會；金容仙丟開懷中的抱枕，環上文星伊的頸子，用舌尖在她的唇上舔舐下後又躺回去。

本來只是想玩玩的文星伊著實的收到了邀請，沒有必要再猶豫，立即回應金容仙的吻，對方也微微的張開唇與她的舌交纏；幾個月來，金容仙已經對在接吻時換氣這件事上得心應手，不會再像是剛交往那時的驚慌狼狽。

文星伊的手沒有閒著，滑過金容仙平坦的小腹後沒有直接往上，而是改繞到後方；金容仙知道她的用意，配合地拱起身子給她的手一些空間，文星伊手指靈活的挑了下，內衣的扣便被打開了，這應該是戀人是女人的好處之一吧，不用擔心他笨手笨腳解不開。

「要去房間嗎？」文星伊抬起頭來問。

看了下一旁那超大的落地窗後，她點了點頭，雖然這高度不會被看見，但大白天的還是挺讓人害羞的。

▲10

「抓緊我。」讓金容仙用腿夾在自己的腰部，擁著她一同起身走往房間，從床尾將她放上床。

她退後挪了些，在床的正中央對站著文星伊勾了勾手指，禁不起誘惑的小狼狗隨即也跟著爬上床，像隻要捕捉獵物的肉食動物般跪伏著，在金容仙的頸間留下一個個嫣紅的印記，一手覆上那這兩天不停在她腦海中的雪白。

金容仙也沒閒著，揪著文星伊的衣襬往上拉，後者也配合的暫停動作，舉起雙手讓她幫自己脫去上衣；金容仙盯著對方的身材看了幾秒，令她意外的是，平常都包緊緊的這人比她想的還有料不少。

「看夠了嗎？」文星伊也跟著脫掉金容仙的睡裙，並扯下那搖搖欲墜的內衣；豐滿的雪白，加上因微涼的空氣和挑逗的觸碰，使得挺立的粉紅，形成一個絕美的情景。

文星伊屏住呼吸貼近，用舌尖繞著頂端畫圓，另一邊不受冷落的用手掌覆住揉捏，能從胸口的起伏清楚感受到，金容仙的呼吸及心跳越漸急促。

把玩好一會兒之後，文星伊的吻開始向下移動，在平坦的腹部也留下雨滴般的紅點，在路徑終於到達重點區域，即將剝去金容仙身上最後一片遮掩之時，文星伊放在客廳的手機不適時的響起。

「星，妳有……電話。」

「別管。」她繼續著動作，現在可不打算分神；手機也在響了一會後安靜了下來。

隔著布料感受到些微的溼氣，她再將金容仙的雙腿分開了些後，低頭吻向一旁的大腿根部，還時不時的伸出舌頭舔一下。

金容仙扭動著身體，她簡直要瘋了，全身又熱又癢，最難受的就屬文星伊一直不去觸碰的那處。

「星……吶」金容仙伸手抱住文星伊的腦袋。

客廳再度傳來聲音，文星伊停下動作，金容仙看出了她的拉扯，坐起身指向門外，「可能是重要的事，妳快去接吧。」

「唉西！」文星伊快步走出房門，拿起手機看那打擾她的傢伙是誰；但上頭顯示的來電者反倒讓她嚇了一跳，馬上接起電話。

對話時間不過短暫的一分鐘，文星伊再度走進房間，金容仙拉著被子在等著她。

「容，抱歉！我得趕去一個聚會。」文星伊為難的說著，能明顯的看見她臉上的失落。

「這樣啊……，現在去嗎？」

「嗯，剛才的電話是我父親打的。」剛才文父的來電要她立刻前往，說是要跟重要的合作對象見面，希望身為未來接班人的她也能去露個臉。

「那妳快去，別遲到了。」金容仙下床走向文星伊，溫柔的抬起頭吻了下她的唇，「我在家等妳。」

▲11

超大的圓桌上擺滿了許多高檔美味的料理，但幾乎都沒有人動，都只忙著在說話和喝酒；目前文家要爭取的這個合作案，若是談成那背後可是幾千億韓元的利潤，雖然文星伊真心討厭這種場合，但她也懂得要以大局為重的道理，跟著舉起酒杯陪笑，並適時的給予一點回應；不過對方當中有一個人倒是與大家不同，很認真的在吃，完全活在自己的頻道中。

「文小姐，妳對這次的案子有什麼想法嗎？」對方問向文星伊，但她其實沒接觸公司的事，所以一無所知。

「您可以叫我星伊就好，不過因為我最近在外面念書，所以不是很清楚公司事務。」文星伊照實說，但她可不打算在這丟家裡的臉，拿起一旁秘書桌上的文件晃了晃，「不如，您給我一點時間看看這份企劃案好嗎？」

得到對方應允後，文星伊翻開厚厚的企劃書，不到二十分鐘的時間便闔上了，先讚許這企劃的優點，再提出她發現的缺點，以及她想到的解決方案，最後再稍稍說下自家公司的優勢。

「文董，您女兒真是了不起，年紀輕輕卻很有頭腦，你可以放心退休了，讓她來跟我簽約就好了。」對方聽完拍掌大讚，十分滿意，「惠真啊，妳也學學人家嘛！一點點也好。」

「我還是高中生欸！老爸你至少要繳完我大學學費再退休吧。」認真吃著的女孩終於抬起了一次頭，「而且我才不要從商，好無趣。」

原來是對方的千金，跟青少年打交道，文星伊也行，「是啊，我周遭的人都說我無趣呢。」

「看得出來。」女孩指了文星伊的衣服，成套的西裝。

文星伊額上冒出幾條青筋，這小鬼幾個意思，我家容說我穿西裝超帥的好嗎。

之後大人們要續攤的地方不太適合她們二人，得以逃離的文星伊火速叫了代駕，迫不急待地要奔回女友的懷抱，但在她坐進右側後坐時，父親拉開了另一邊的車門，「惠真，這麼晚了讓我家星伊順道送妳回去吧。」

「謝謝文叔叔，不用麻煩了啦！我沒問題的。」安惠真本來是要拒絕的，但後來在文星伊父親的堅持下只好乖乖地上車。

「妳要去哪？我送妳過去吧。」看安惠真一直皺著眉望著窗外，文星伊大概能猜到她並無意要回家。

安惠真不可思議的撇過看文星伊，剛才父親的助理已經告訴她地址了，現在為何又這麼問。

「妳本來不打算直接回家的吧。」

聽懂她意思的安惠真反應過來，對司機報了個仔細的地址後，才終於放開了緊糾的眉頭，「謝啦，歐膩。」

「嗯，別惹什麼事就好，不然我會很麻煩。」文星伊想了下剛才她說的地址，回家時間又要變晚一點了啊……

「不會啦，反正我爸也不會回家，她不會發現的。」安惠真做了個攤手的動作，還誇張的挑眉，「倒是我覺得歐膩妳跟我應該挺合得來的。」

文星伊真心覺得她一點也不像是高中生。

「是嗎？我可是個boring的人喔。」她可沒忘記剛剛這女孩說的話。

「我覺得妳應該只是表面看起來無趣，應該有什麼祕密。」安惠真雙手交叉在身前，認真的端詳文星伊，「例如……藏了個情婦之類的。」

文星伊看著窗外，但可沒漏聽她說的話，她說的不是情夫，而是情婦。

「或許吧。」想到家裡那人被稱為情婦，文星伊嘴角微微上揚覺得有趣。

今天的雨下了一天，文星伊看著飛蕭而過的雨點輕輕的掃過身旁的窗，一面回應著安惠真的話，聊了一會後文星伊發現，或許就像這孩子說的，她們真的會合得來。

在兩人交換了聯絡方式後，車也到達安惠真所說的那個地址，看來應該是學校附屬的宿舍，細雨中有一個女孩撐著傘等著。

「嗯，快去吧；天氣涼，別讓人家待太久。」

「嗯，歐膩掰掰，謝謝妳啦。」文星伊擺了擺手，在她打開車門時，那女孩走到門邊踮著腳將傘舉高為她擋住雨滴，安惠真一手攬住女孩，一手接過傘，再次向文星伊揮手後，一同進了宿舍。

▲12

待文星伊回到家已經深夜時分，打開大門時，小情婦沒有出聲，她不用想也知道為什麼，果然走到客廳一看，開著的電視正撥著很久以前的綜藝，而金容仙早已睡死，手中還握著遙控器，就像個中年大媽一樣，或許過去關掉電視，她還會睜開眼告訴你，她還在看。

文星伊沒去碰她，而是調高暖氣溫度，身上都是菸和酒的味道，她不想蹭到金容仙身上，也不想分別在抱她到房間和自己上床時吵醒她兩次，直到洗完澡才躡手躡腳的關掉電視，撈起沙發上的馬鈴薯塊一起躺入柔軟的大床。

「昂～」被放入床中半夢半醒的金容仙發出不悅的抱怨聲，宛如小寵物般的埋入文星伊懷中，便又安穩的睡去。

文星伊特別喜歡她發出這種撒嬌的聲音，可愛極了。

在懷中的人兒額上落下一吻，輕聲地道了聲晚安後，文星伊也跟著進入夢鄉，或許是因為疲憊也可能是逐漸習慣金容仙的存在，這晚她睡得不算糟，醒來的次數大概一隻手數的出來，這對她而言已經是很好的狀況了；往後也幾乎都維持在這個頻率，每一次從睡夢中睜眼，就是確認金容仙是不是又踢被子了，或許是多虧這點，金容仙鮮少著涼感冒，對自己的健康十分驕傲來著。

其實後來金容仙大部分的日子都住在文星伊那，生活必需品也搬得差不多了，鮮少回原本租的房子，還因此被調侃一番，說她拋家棄友被拐跑；但實際上朴初瓏只要她有記得交房租就好，金容仙不在，她的早晨也能清靜些，不用叫金容仙起床叫得要死要活的。

「欸，妳要不要直接把東西全搬到星伊那去？」在學期末的最後幾天，朴初瓏忽然這麼問她。

「嗯？為什麼？」金容仙圓睜著雙眼，想著她是不是忘記繳房租，不然朴初瓏沒理由想趕她走才是。

「我是覺得妳既然沒在住，就別浪費那個房租錢。」朴初瓏沒等金容仙問，接著開口，「不用擔心沒妳分攤，我要怎麼辦，我有一個高中學妹下學期要轉來附近的Ｔ大，妳搬走她可以來住。」

既然後繼有人，那金容仙就可以無後顧之憂，傳訊息告訴文星伊這件事，並詢問自己能不能搬過去。

“我還以為妳已經搬過來了呢。”  
“看看我的梳妝台、衣櫃還有冰箱，到處都妳的東西。”

看完訊息後，先跟朴初瓏說她可以搬走，才回覆起欠揍的小年下。  
“星伊啊，妳如果不想老是挨揍，這種時候只要說好就行。”

“歐莫，抖Ｓ女友。”

看幼稚鬼又打算開始得瑟，索性直接關掉對話框不理她，重要的事問完就好，回到家就會見，沒必要一直傳訊息。

不過幼稚鬼可不是這麼想的，見金容仙已讀自己，便開始狂的洗貼圖，發了好多個之後，發現對方毫無回應，看來一定沒開聲音或震動，才自討沒趣的收起手機專心聽課。

▲13

比起期中考更令人厭煩的，莫過於是期末考了，期中考爛還有補救機會，但若是搞砸期末，那就得明年再修了。

不過在苦讀及文星伊的幫助下，金容仙總算有驚無險的歐趴，得以安心的放兩個月的美好假期。

不過在假期渡過一週後，閒不下來的金女士就開始覺得乏味了，外面天氣炎熱不已，整週兩人幾乎都賴在家中，文星伊倒是忙碌的打遊戲，宅得挺快樂的。

「星，我們去海邊吧。」枕在文星伊腿上看電視的金容仙忽然冒出想法，行動派的準備要執行，「我來問問大家有沒有空。」

「蛤？」等等，我還沒說好吧？文星伊還沒反應過來，女友大人已經拍板定案，在91LINE的群組發問了。

「嗯？妳不喜歡海邊嗎？還是去山上也可以。」

不是這個問題吧！

「呃……海邊好了。」文星伊已經懶得吐槽，想起半年前露營的蟲子，她雖然不怕，但很討厭；更別說金容仙了，在營火晚會花式躲蟲子的動作及誇張表情，她到現在想起來還是覺得很好笑。

「那妳也看要找誰吧。」

她也跟著在92LINE的群組問了下，金容仙希望能租整棟民宿，開個PARTY，所以人越多越好。

「但其實我們兩個去也可以包整棟民宿，而且妳根本不能喝酒，還想跟人家開PARTY。」文星伊坐在地板上，用筆電搜尋著合適地點，一面吐槽金容仙。

坐在沙發上的金容仙用腳輕踢了她一下，對她這壞嘴已經麻木，以前會認真的回應，但後來發現她說歸說，但最後也還是會乖乖照著自己的意思去做。

雖然照著金容仙的想法在準備，但文星伊其實心底是真的希望只有兩個人一起去的；自從上次開車被從中打斷後就沒有後續了，她找不到進攻的好時機，本想或許旅遊的氣氛可以順理成章製造個機會之類的，現在看來是沒戲唱了。

雖說有點失望，但只要金容仙會笑，她便得以滿足，現在兩人同住一個屋簷下，同躺一張床，不怕沒機會。

在一個約一個的連結下，一行人飛快的湊出了一大團，縱使不是所有人都相互認識也無所謂，多認識點人也不是什麼壞處，身為學生的好處就是無拘無束，只要玩得開心就好。

91.92LINE全數到齊，除此之外還加上安惠真及她的一位朋友，近幾個月來文星伊一直跟她有聯絡，也帶上金容仙一同見過面；安惠真在聽聞她們要去海邊時，便吵著要跟，並且表示自己可以提供住宿場地。

安惠真說她家在束草有一棟別墅，以及一小區的私人海灘，平常沒什麼在用，但都會有人定期去打掃，暑假實在太無聊了，身為高中生的她們又不能獨自去太遠的地方；但如果跟父親說是跟文星伊一起去，而且還是去自家的別墅，那便得以獲得放行，兩方互利。

後來朴初瓏的學妹搬過來之後，也加入到這次行程之中，一大群足足有13人，李昌燮不知道去哪借了一台九人座的車，再加上文星伊的休旅車正好能塞得下。

最終三天兩夜的海邊之旅就此拍板定案，搞定行程、交通以及住宿，本以為能以歇會的文星伊，沒算到女人為了旅遊前的準備有多麻煩，陪金容仙逛了一整天的百貨公司，一會說要買防曬乳，一下又說得買泳衣，之後看到衝浪板又說想嘗試衝浪，文星伊第一次覺得百貨公司是地獄。

不過，買泳衣那部分她是挺滿意的啦……

▲14

當天一早，一行人約在學校的門口集合，假期的校園空蕩蕩的，格外顯得幾人的歡樂氣氛，不相識的幾人簡單介紹寒暄之後，便開始討論搭乘的分配，雖然李昌燮有駕照，但他們從來沒看過他開車，每個人都有意無意的想避免，最終只好抽籤分配。

除了文星伊及李昌燮兩個司機以外的人抽，但在金容仙打開籤的那刻，文星伊一把搶過紙條扔進一旁的垃圾桶中，並拉著她朝車子走去。

剩下的人面面相覷，所有人都知道為什麼，想把金容仙帶離文星伊身邊？

休想！

反應迅速的安喜延跟著丟了手中未打開的紙追上，安惠真見狀也拉起身旁的人狂奔。

「好喔！那邊滿員了，恭喜各位有幸得以搭乘我的車。」李昌燮微笑著打開車門。

他笑得燦爛，但乘客幾人倒是看得發寒。

「別擔心啦！我在駕訓班練習的時候，初瓏有跟我去，她可以保證我的駕駛技術。」

「保證個屁！你那時候還把車開上安全島。」

在朴初瓏的掛保證下，搭車上的幾人大氣都不敢喘一口，上路半個鐘頭後，眼看還算平穩才逐漸開始對話，但還是避免著過度大幅度的打鬧，深怕影響李昌燮的專注，進而危害到生命安全。

相較之下，另一台車的氣氛就輕鬆許多，但安喜延還是覺得不對勁，前座文星伊跟金容仙的狀況她已經習以為常，但一旁這兩個高中生的氣氛好像也……

安惠真撥著橘子，先自己吃一瓣，說甜後便開始往丁輝人嘴裡塞，一會又拿著餅乾問丁輝人要不要吃。

安喜延不解，怎麼又讓自己陷入這種情況呢？  
不過想想生命安全，還是被閃來得更好。

經歷三小時的路程，文星伊她們先抵達了，還好安惠真在這邊，她們才有鑰匙能先進去，不必困在車中等待。

這棟別墅有地上四層樓和地下一層，純白的建築十分有地中海的渡假感，前院有泳池及一大片草地，後院則直接連接沙灘，這裡離遊客去的海水浴場有一段距離，除了他們基本上是沒人，可以完全獨享。

進到裡頭，幾人先在別墅中晃了下，安喜延跟金容仙驚嘆連連，生處於一般的家庭，能在首爾有一套公寓就不錯了，別說是私人別墅；至於丁輝人，她認識安惠真的幾年來，已經對此見怪不怪。

金容仙紀錄下房間的數量，以及能住的人數，待等會能方便分配。

扣除安惠真自己的房間，還有兩間四人房，以及三間雙人房。  
再次讚嘆這果然是別墅，不然哪個家庭會需要家中有那麼多房間？

丁輝人裡所當然的住到安惠真房間  
男生們分為一．二年級，分別是兩間四人房  
朴初瓏跟她的學妹尹普美挑了有兩張床的雙人房  
至於文星伊及金容仙絕對是分不開  
最後安喜延她得以獨享一張大床

這樣的分配沒啥問題，沒有人有異議下就這麼定案了。

金容仙迫不及待的奔上四樓的房間，文星伊則扛著笨重行李箱喘著大氣跟在後頭，這裡頭有三分之二的東西是金容仙的，扛到四樓差點要了她的命，不過她十分滿意這間房間，剛才在參觀時她注意到了，這房間是雙人床，並且有自己的浴室，落地窗外是一片蔚藍的美景。

這個配置很可以。

▲15

將行李都先放到房間後，大家便準備奔向大海。

即使是穿泳衣，文星伊還是會把自己包得緊緊地，長袖的上身加短褲，這已經是她的極限了。

「星伊，我真的不能穿另一套嗎？」金容仙抱著泳衣站在浴室門口，不肯放棄最後一絲希望。

那天她們一起去買泳衣時，她試了很多套，文星伊看得很滿意，每一件都說好看，但不能這次穿，還一直拿著同款的長袖泳衣推薦著，兩人還因此差點吵起來。

最後雙方都各退一步，不用穿長袖泳衣包緊緊，但也不能穿暴露的比基尼，選了下身有遮掩的連身泳衣；不過她試的泳衣，文星伊還是幫她都買下，說以後只有兩人去玩時可以穿。

見文星伊嚴肅的搖頭，金容仙只好放棄掙扎，走進浴室換上泳衣。

「真是一個保守的小氣鬼。」揉了揉蹲在自己身前仔細的在綁腰間布料的文星伊腦袋，不滿的口氣帶著一絲寵溺。

站起後，扶著金容仙的肩膀把她轉了一圈，雖然這已經比比基尼好很多，但胸前還是露出一大片，整個背也都空著，貼身的泳衣使得金容仙的好身材一覽無遺。

「待會誰敢多看一眼，我就讓他變浮屍。」文星伊說得真摯，往金容仙的身上擦了層厚厚的防曬，順道仔細的摸一回賺些福利。

感受著文星伊在身上游移的手，金容仙不自覺的繃緊神經，連指尖都在用著力，被觸碰過的肌膚宛如被開啟什麼開關似的灼熱，金容仙從一旁鏡子的反射偷看在後方的文星伊，希望她沒有發現自己的緊張。

忽然傳來的敲門聲，著實的把緊繃的金容仙嚇了一跳。

「歐膩，妳們好了沒？」是安惠真，她們的房間在隔壁，「現在還早，先下樓玩，晚上再忙啦！」

語音落下幾秒後，房門被文星伊拉開，安惠真對上兩人尷尬的臉，該不會剛才真的在做什麼19禁的事吧？

「我們擦完防曬就下去。」文星伊舉起手中的東西，想藉此證明清白。

「啊……好。」安惠真在心裡罵了自己一把，不該亂說話的，有夠尷尬，「輝人啊！我們先走吧。」

安惠真盡速拉著丁輝人逃離現場，門口的文星伊轉頭看向金容仙，「高中生穿這樣沒問題嗎？」

她指的是安惠真，高衩的大紅連身泳衣，胸前直接開到肚臍；跟保守的她完全是兩種境界。

帶她們二人下樓，大家已經都在海裡了，文星伊拿起最近剛買的相機拍下這歡樂的畫面，並從各個角度幫女友拍了組泳裝照，當然這只能她自己珍藏。

玩了一會兒的水，大夥開始覺得有點無聊了，這時，三台水上摩托車由選處逐漸接近，每個人都困惑不已，不是說沒人會來這片海灘嗎？

文星伊獨自往前走，對著水上摩托車上的人招手讓他們靠近，「我叫了香蕉船，之前容仙歐膩說想玩。」

金容仙一驚，她只是在查找行程看到時隨口說一下罷了，文星伊居然真的去準備。

「哇賽！我們真是托容仙的福，謝謝妳囉。」李浩沅拉著鄭振永和李昌燮迫不及待要跑過去，但馬上被朴初瓏給擋下。

「你們興奮歸興奮，也得讓星伊她們先吧。」朴初瓏覺得自己根本這些傢伙的保姆。

「沒關係，學長你們先當小白鼠。」文星伊再叫上李征桓他們，她得先看看危險性，才可以放心地讓她的寶貝去玩。

六個男孩穿上救生衣站在香蕉船前，讓文星伊幫他們拍張帥氣的出征照後，便被拉走了，隨著速度逐漸增加，海上居然傳來宛如少女般尖銳的叫聲，和剛才的照片天差地遠，把岸上的幾人笑得東倒西歪。

輪流玩了幾趟，金容仙驕傲的看著泡在水裡的文星伊，她被甩掉的次數不多，勤勞運動養出來的肌肉充分的發揮作用，平時要文星伊跟她一起運動都被拒絕，現在丟臉了吧。

文星伊狠狠的被自家女友的眼神嘲弄一番。

哼！沒關係，我的手雖然抓不緊香蕉船，但我相信它在別件事上可以表現得很好。

▲16

文星伊在相機前設定，一邊倒數一邊跑向金容仙的身邊，大夥以日落為背景拍下合照來結束一天的玩樂。

在各自洗去屬於大海的黏膩之後，聚集在客廳之中討論著晚餐的安排；安惠真家的傭人在冰箱中有準備一些食材，可以做個幾道料理，後院還有一個大型的烤肉架。

最終決定來辦個烤肉派對。

文星伊被分配到採買組，同居後金容仙已經知道文大小姐根本不會做料理，因此將她趕出廚房；至於升火，她也不會，只能開車去超市買食材了。

總之，大部分無用處的人，現在都聚集在文星伊的車上，包括跟她一樣狀況的安惠真，和可以出苦力搬東西的車善玗及李浩沅，最後再加上因為會偷吃而被朴初瓏扔出來的尹普美。

文星伊和安惠真兩個富家子弟購買東西的方式，讓其他三人看到新的世界，只能跟在後頭靜靜的推著購物車。

安惠真不停地往購物車裡丟進昂貴的韓牛，至於文星伊則搬來一大箱啤酒，看到滿車的肉後又說得配紅酒，再去拿了幾瓶不算便宜的紅酒回來，又看到安惠真在改搬海鮮，則又走回酒區拿白酒。

兩個大小姐最後只拿滿滿的肉和酒便打算去結帳，好在尹普美及時打電話給朴初瓏，詢問除了酒肉外的購買清單。

電話那頭吵雜不堪，朴初瓏一邊說要買的東西，金容仙和丁輝人則在一旁唸著這兩人。

最後一邊還要做菜的朴初瓏惱火地要所有人閉嘴，這才使採購任務得以順利進行。

結帳時顯示的金額讓車善玗和李浩沅對看了一眼，這就算除以十三也還是很貴。

文星伊俐落的抽出信用卡遞出，之後撕毀收據扔到一旁的垃圾桶裡，轉頭對安惠真以外的三人說道：「你們不記得剛才的數字吧。」

這不是個問句，而是提醒。 她沒打算和大家分攤這金額。

採買組提著大包小包走進別墅大門，便傳來一陣每味香氣撲鼻而來，桌上擺著好幾道菜，後院烤肉架的火也升好了。

文星伊才剛放下手中的袋子，金容仙立即夾了一筷子的食物塞進她嘴裡，「炒雜菜，我做的喔！」

文星伊連嚼都還沒便立即如搗蒜般的點頭道好吃，惹得金容仙笑開了花。

「歐莫！這肉看起來就很高級。」安喜延蹲在地上翻著購物袋，雖然他們剛才事先撕掉食材上的標籤了，但身為專業吃貨，絕對知道這些的價值，「還有那堆酒是怎麼回事，啥種類都有，文星伊你要開店鋪了嗎？」

「我買了妳就吃，別吵。」

夜晚的氣溫不像白天的炙熱，正好舒適，盛大的烤肉派對就此展開。

原本是男孩們在烤肉的，但原本一直靜靜的丁輝人忽然說看不下去，搶過烤肉夾趕走所有人，獨自一人華麗的獨秀，什麼時候該翻面該剪開都宛如計算過般的精準。

「啊……輝人可是對烤肉很重視的呢。」安惠真每次和她去吃烤肉都被禁止觸碰烤肉夾。

丁大師的烤肉一上桌，所有人都讚不絕口，完美的保留下肉汁與韓牛油脂的香氣，再加上炭火的氣息，簡直是極品；聽到大家誇獎對丁輝人的誇獎，安惠真驕傲不已，她的御用烤肉師可不是蓋的。

所有人都在享用著烤肉，文星伊偷偷拉著車善玗和李浩沅溜了出來，金容仙一下都沒見著文星伊，四處問著有誰見到她，但都沒得到答案，正打算去房間找看看時，口袋裡的手機響了，正好是她。

「星伊，妳跑去哪裡了？」金容仙說得有點急，這邊這麼空曠，除了他們以外都沒有人，亂跑很危險的。

「我在沙灘上。」金容仙照她說的走到沙灘，但一個人影都沒有。

「沒……啊！」突如其來的一聲巨響劃破寂靜，把她嚇了一跳，其他人也跟著抬起頭看向聲音的來源。

一朵朵絢麗的煙花升入了天空綻開，照亮漆黑的夜空，看得令人眼花撩亂；但金容仙眼中只看見那個背著光彩繁花向她走來的人。

那人走到身旁與她十指緊扣並肩看著這幅美景，用口型問她「美嗎？」

金容仙點點頭，煙火爆破的巨響掩蓋了所有聲響，彷彿只有她們存在般。

「但我覺得妳更美。」文星伊低頭附耳道。

「呀！妳油膩死了。」金容仙捶打文星伊，兩人在沙灘上妳追我跑，最後一起跌坐在沙灘上，文星伊從後方擁著金容仙，。

「什麼時候準備的？」

「今天去買東西時順道買的。」今天在買完東西回來的路上恰巧看見賣煙火的店，文星伊便訂下了這個計畫，車善玗和李浩沅跟她一起去放煙火，而安惠真和尹普美留下來幫他們望風，「喜歡嗎？」

「嗯。」

「但我更喜歡妳。」

「呀！妳又……」金容仙話未出口便被封上雙唇，瞪大的眼睛越漸柔和，唇瓣微微張開，放行對方的入侵，鼻息輕柔的打在她的臉上，是文星伊的香水混和些許炭火的煙味，潮濕的海風似乎使得這個吻更加的黏膩。

「呃……她們是不是忘記我們的存在了？」安喜延指向十幾公尺外粉紅泡泡中的二人，「而且這裡還有未成年欸。」

對於這點，安惠真雙手一攤表示不在意，至於丁輝人眼裡閃耀著光芒，貌似看得很興奮。

「我們才是被忘記的人吧。」李浩沅和車善玗提著幾個大袋子。

「嗯？你們去哪了？」李昌燮皺眉看著二人，他們剛剛本來就站在這嗎？

「不然你們以為煙火誰放的！！」李浩沅用袋子砸向李昌燮，他們兩個在那辛苦的放那麼久煙火，居然沒人注意到他們。

聽見吵鬧聲，金容仙才回過神與文星伊分開，煙火早就放完，，想到居然就這樣在大庭廣眾下接吻就覺得害羞不已，想站起身又被拉了回去，「別走，再讓我抱一下。」文星伊的聲音在她的耳邊，跟今晚的月光一樣輕柔。


	6. 第二節-下

▲17

每個人都默契的沒去提及方才看到的事情，為當事人們省去了尷尬。

一輪輪的飲酒遊戲下來，那一大箱啤酒和紅白酒都幾乎見底，除了兩個未成年和金容仙外，醉的醉、倒的倒、瘋的瘋；其中喝得最多的莫過於是文星伊，遊戲弱者的金容仙輸了好幾把，她幾乎替她擋下所有的酒。

「我看……我們就玩到這裡吧。」安惠真看不下去的終止遊戲，反正酒也沒了，「各位歐膩歐巴早點去休息吧。」

金容仙叫不醒倒在她身旁的文星伊，只好和安惠真一人攙一邊的將她帶回房間，再返回客廳將還能移動的被趕回房間，眼看地板上還剩下幾個人，金容仙無奈的望向兩個妹妹，「喜延跟普美我們試著把她們攙回去，男的我們就拿被子來吧。」

處理完人後，三人實在沒有力氣去理會客廳的一片狼藉，索性視而不見，先睡再說。

「歐膩晚安。」

「嗯，妳們辛苦了。」

金容仙道完晚安回到房間，發現文星伊竟然坐在床邊，剛才她喝了一堆不一樣的酒，應該很醉才是，怎麼可能這麼快就醒來？

「星？」金容仙試探性的喚了聲，背對她的文星伊轉過頭來，看起來眼神中還帶點迷茫。

「容～我想喝水。」喝醉的文星伊聲音有點奶聲，聽來有撒嬌的感覺。

這是她第一次見到文星伊喝醉後的模樣，跟平時不一樣的面貌，十分新穎。

水就其實就放在她前方的茶几上，金容仙繞過她要拿起水瓶的剎那被扯了下，一把跌進柔軟的大床，隨即一個帶有侵略性強硬的吻迎面而來，突如其來的使人措手不及，她已經分不清楚，使她迷醉的是文星伊口中的酒氣還是文星伊本身，只能閉上雙眼，接受著對方給與的所有。

唇，頰，頸，肩，文星伊的吻一路往下，她抬起頭看向金容仙，眼中迷濛的薄霧中透漏著情慾，「容，我想要妳。」

「剛才不是說要喝水嗎？」她有點害怕，喝醉的人說的話只要信三分，或許文星伊明早就什麼都忘了。

「喝過了。」剛才從金容仙口中。

「那洗澡呢？我們身上很臭。」

說到文星伊在意的點上了，她皺眉思考後從金容仙身上離開，順道拉起躺在床上的她，「好，洗澡。」

這跟金容仙想得不一樣，她本來是打算讓文星伊在洗澡的這段時間內冷靜些的，但現在氣氛似乎越加炙熱。

浴室朦朧一片，花灑的水落在兩具緊密相貼的銅體上，情慾的氣息混合霧氣佈滿所有角落，文星伊拿過沐浴露胡亂的往自己和金容仙身體上抹，從後方覆上那使她痴狂的山峰，利用泡沫的滑溜挑逗著早已挺立的嫣紅，另一手則還繞過纖細的腰肢，將人兒緊扣在自己身前，不給她逃脫的機會。

洗乾淨的金容仙被浴巾裹起後抱到床上，文星伊站在床尾看著她，「星，妳是認真的嗎？」她不是不打算跟文星伊上床，只是不確定文星伊現在的清醒程度。

文星伊瞠了一下，爬上床在金容仙額上輕輕一吻，「我不知道妳指的是哪個，但不管是現在，還是對妳，我都是無比認真；如果妳覺得還沒，那我可以等。」

「不用了。」金容仙撐起上身勾著文星伊的頸，將自己的唇貼上，僅僅蜻蜓點水般觸碰，但卻在兩人心底引起名為慾望的漣漪，「我也想要妳，文星伊。」

▲18(x)

現在的緊張感讓金容仙有點後悔，剛才自己為什麼不喝個幾口酒。

文星伊離開床將房裡的燈光全數關閉，僅留下床邊一盞檯燈，也或許用意是想要營造氣氛，但這確實讓她放鬆不少。

金容仙主動拉開身上的浴巾，並伸手解開對方的浴袍，但文星伊似乎沒打算將脫下，就讓它這麼敞著。

「容……妳真的好美。」她的雙手撐在金容仙的兩側，由上至下欣賞一趟這只屬於她的藝術品，說這句話的剎那金容仙彷彿在她的眼中看見一閃而逝的星光。

文星伊將親吻著金容仙的頸間，好看曲線潔白的隱隱透出血管，裡頭的血液貌似要沸騰般的滾燙，若自己是一隻吸血鬼，這脖子絕對會讓她抵擋不住誘惑咬上一口。

將脖頸的每吋肌膚都穩遍的文星伊抬起頭，發現金容仙緊閉眼睛，身體像一根柱子般僵硬，文星伊摸著她的臉頰，另一手輕輕拉起那緊抓床單的手放到自己腰上，「手跟眼睛都放在我身上。」

兩片唇瓣接觸，柔軟甜美的像是隨時都會化開般，文星伊伸出舌頭不費任何氣力便撬開貝齒侵入其中，肆意張狂的汲取裏頭擁有的一切，文星伊看似強勢的動作裡其實含有滿滿的溫柔，適時的停下動作給予金容仙換氣的空檔，  
仔細配合著金容仙的節奏。

感受到金容仙的手在自己的腰上移動，文星伊也開始接續動作，分開相貼的雙唇，用手背胡亂的擦去自己嘴邊的一蹋糊塗，再用拇指幫愛人抹去唇邊的晶瑩；撫上令她沉醉的香柔，微涼的手接觸上時，金容仙起了一陣哆嗦，即使是夏天文星伊的手還是透著一絲冰涼。

「抱歉，又冰到妳了。」

金容仙沒有回話，只是將手覆上她的，與她分享溫暖，文星伊曾經說過她像是太陽般炙熱與閃耀，照耀溫暖著她；不過金容仙卻說自己不是太陽，只是向日葵罷了，追著月亮的怪異向日葵。

熾熱溫度隨著通紅肌膚傳導到文星伊的掌上，取得了兩人溫度的平衡，相同的體溫使得兩人很難界定出彼此，此刻彷彿為一體般貼近。

掌心輕輕揉捏著軟肉，食指還不安分的同時挑逗著紅點，弄得它逐漸挺立後一口含上，像是吃糖般的舔舐品嘗，右手不安份的滑過小腹往下探去，文星伊輕拍了下金容仙的大腿，「腿張開。」

順著文星伊的指示微微打開腿，不再緊夾著，但這還是沒讓文星伊滿意，她跪到金容仙的腿間，用膝蓋將空間擴大，抬起金容仙的臀架到自己身側，腹部與金容仙接觸的部分濕熱一片，那裡好似被要融化般濕滑，文星伊將手指探入密林的縫隙，沾著晶瑩摩娑，輕輕地用指腹點壓她的小核，敏感部位的受到刺激使得金容仙本能性的夾緊文星伊扭動著腰肢，她不知道這是什麼感覺，但那已不受控的大腦告訴她，她渴望更多。

文星伊滿意的看著自己的手，熱液近乎要沾濕她的掌心，「歐膩～妳看，溼答答的呢～」還惡趣味的將手掌擺到金容仙面前，讓她一同欣賞自己的傑作。

「昂～拿走啦！」金容仙拍掉眼前的手，剛才文星伊一定是故意叫她歐膩的。

「這麼嫌棄啊。」文星伊將手拿到自己嘴邊伸出舌頭舔了下，「這可是我女朋友的呢。」

雖然光線不是很充足，但文星伊的臉是面光的，金容仙清楚的看到這情色的表情，臉頰發燙的說不出話來，文星伊得意的輕笑，手再度移回金容仙身下，並彎腰親吻她，趁著專注於接吻之際沾著濕液送入一隻手指，突如其來的異物侵入讓金容仙一驚，撇頭分開了和文星伊相貼的唇，吃痛的叫出聲來。

金容仙的反應讓文星伊也驚愕了一下，但又即刻反應過來，用左手溫柔的撫著她的頭，輕輕的吻著臉頰，「容，妳先別動。」

溫暖的甬道跟著呼吸頻率陣陣的收縮，適應著外來的入侵，很快地她的眉間不再緊皺，文星伊這才繼續手上的動作，先是緩緩的抽送，但金容仙的身體貌似不太滿足的，主動激烈地吸吮著文星伊的手指，好似要將它吞噬般，她趁勢又再加上一隻，這次金容仙傳來的不是尖叫，「哈啊……嗯……」

文星伊曲著手指，一面進出一面輕搔著內壁，觀察金容仙的反應仔細的找尋著，發現在碰到某個特定地方時，她會微微的顫慄，並發出呻吟。

找到了。

金容仙想試著讓自己不要發出奇怪的叫聲，但它總是從嘴邊滲透出來，文星伊一身汗低喘的模樣讓她看得有點癡迷，纖細但不單薄的身形，帶有一絲英氣的臉龐，富有磁性的低音砲，每一項都使她陶醉；金容仙開始覺得自己無法思考，她簡直要瘋了，她渴望文星伊給予自己更多，大腿緊勾文星伊的腰，配合著她的抽插扭動著，使自己能與她更為貼近，成為她的所有物。

抓到訣竅的文星伊每次出入都刻意的點壓那處，再加入左手揉捏腫脹的花核，金容仙這下根本忍不了，放肆發出高亢的叫聲。

感受到一陣緊縮絞住手指並伴一聲尖叫後，金容仙癱軟下來，無力的躺在床上喘息，這模樣讓文星伊憐愛不已，俯身輕吻著她，並緩緩的褪出手指，隨著堵住的物體離開，大量的液體湧出，打濕了文星伊的腿間和床單，「金容仙，我愛妳。」

金容仙向上伸出雙手，文星伊乖順的低下頭讓她環住頸子，將她抬起讓她坐在自己腿上，把臉埋進柔軟的深溝中。

「我也愛妳，文星伊。」

▲19

刺眼的陽光從窗簾的縫隙透入，金容仙睜開雙眼想起身，但腰間傳來的痠痛讓她放棄這個念頭，她已經忘記昨晚到底做了幾次，她們放肆的在床上揮汗，直到天空微微露出光芒。

轉頭看向床的另一側，那個罪魁禍首正靠著床滑手機，用燦爛的笑容看著她，「早安～」

她報復性的出拳揍了文星伊一下，「幾點了？」

「下午一點，不過放心，大家好像昨晚都太醉了，到現在都還沒聽見外面有聲音呢。」貌似連沒喝酒的高中生二人組都還沒醒來，「一起洗澡？」

「好，但妳不能……」說到這邊金容仙腦中浮現昨晚的記憶，張口無法再說下去。

「怎麼？怕我吃掉妳？」文星伊將手機擺到一旁的床頭櫃上，低頭在金容仙耳邊小聲說道：「我早就吃抹乾淨了，而且還吃了好幾輪呢。」

「呀！」金容仙這下渾身都有力氣了，一股作氣從床上躍起追著文星伊到浴室，經過洗手台時詫異的停下了腳步，看著鏡中的自己，脖頸、胸前、腰間，甚至是大腿都佈滿大大小小的紅點，「文．星．伊！」

被金容仙爆揍一頓的小倉鼠不敢得澀，使得這澡洗得十分順利，兩人打理好下樓時已經有幾個人睡眼惺忪的坐在沙發上了，廚房傳來一陣香氣，朴初瓏跟鄭振永正在煮解酒湯。

金容仙本來想去幫忙的，但奈何全身痠痛，只好指使文星伊去打包一些食物回來。

跑腿專業戶回來時，所有人都已經醒來了，安惠真跟丁輝人看似疲憊的從樓梯走下，文星伊見狀忍不住出言調侃，「兩個小鬼睡那麼久還不夠啊。」

「哪有睡多久。」丁輝人不滿的扁嘴道。

安惠真煩躁的搔了搔頭，「問妳啊歐膩！我們可是天亮才睡呢！」

天亮……

反應過來的金容仙迅速的低下頭避開視線，安惠真的房間在她們隔壁……

「我買了很多海鮮料理，都很新鮮喔！快來吃吧。」文星伊火速的舉起手中的提袋轉移大家的注意。

慶幸的是其他人似乎都因為酒精跟距離沒聽到什麼，一行人開心的吃完東西也恢復了活力，短暫休息後又奔向大海。

文星伊看著大家玩得開心的樣子，轉頭發現女友變身容不樂抱著抱枕坐在沙發上，便一把將她拉起帶到房間。

「妳幹嘛啦！」金容仙不悅的甩開她的手。

文星伊沒有說話，只是到行李箱旁蹲下翻找，拿出一件東西塞進金容仙懷裡，「穿這個吧！我們去衝浪。」

她攤開手中的東西一看，是一件黑藍相間的防寒衣；她之前隨口說的，沒想到文星伊居然準備了。

「穿這個就不用擔心吻痕了。」文星伊柔和地對她微笑，拿出另一件同款紅黑配色的。

換上防寒衣下樓，文星伊請來的教練已經載著衝浪板到別墅門口了，是一個年約三十歲肌膚黝黑的女人，這可是文星伊特意找的，她可不希望有男人碰到她的女朋友。

話雖這麼說，但當這個女教練在指導金容仙時的一些些觸碰，還是差點讓惡鼠撲上去咬人，一天下來，文星伊暗自決定，要是以後金容仙還想學什麼，那她就要先去學會，自己來教。

自己女友的豆腐，當然自己吃啊！

▲20

「妳在哪裡？為什麼還沒回來？」

轉眼間金容仙已經畢業先行進入社會，三年多來兩人還是打打鬧鬧的，俗話說「床頭吵，床尾和」，真的不行就在床上多試幾次。

本來以為會就這樣下去，但在金容仙開始工作後，社會人士跟學生的隔閡似乎比她們意料的都來的大。

都還是學生時，若是有人問起她們的關係，一定會毫不猶豫的說是戀人；但上次文星伊去公司接她時，公司的人順口問了這是誰，金容仙急忙說是要好的妹妹，這讓文星伊心有些芥蒂，不過她也知道金容仙的難處；在工作的場合裡，閒言閒語當然是越少越好。

依金容仙認真的性格，總是想把事情做到最好，因此加班便成家常便飯，回到家都已經很晚了，幾乎都洗澡完就直接睡覺，兩人根本沒什麼交集，文星伊本想接送她的，畢竟她現在大四課少，但這被金容仙拒絕了，每天都有跑車接送的小職員，這實在太引人注目。

「加班，再一下子就回去了。」因為疲憊，她的口氣聽起來不是太好。

「恩……那妳回來時小心。」文星伊失望的掛上電話，她們已經很久沒有一起吃晚餐，學生下課的早，金容仙回家時她早已吃飽了，加班的疲勞也讓金容仙對美食沒什麼興趣，回來的路上隨意買點東西果腹就罷了。

金容仙不是沒感受到變質，她信任這份感情的，但再堅固的東西，要是不維護還是有損壞的一天，只不過現在的狀況不允許她分心去處理跟文星伊的事，不然她又何嘗不是想成天跟戀人膩在一塊呢？

滿滿的無力感，金容仙嘆了好大的一口氣。

「漂亮的小姐，妳有什麼煩惱嗎？」一走出地鐵站，熟悉的低音冒出，金容仙順著聲音看過去，文星伊正倚著樓梯扶手衝著她笑，獻寶似的舉起手中的提袋，「我買了妳喜歡的那間辣炒年糕喔！」

「妳來多久了？」她沒告訴文星伊何時離開公司。

「剛到妳就來了，我們很有默契。」雖然這麼說，但金容仙從微涼的掌心知道，她等的時間不短。

但文星伊的出現讓她的疲憊感似乎一掃而空，兩人手牽手走在路燈下，文星伊低頭看著交疊的影子，靜靜聽金容仙抱怨公司的事。

「辛苦我們小菜鳥了。」文星伊心疼的將她拉進懷中，新進公司的職員真的有很多難處，沒任何權力，但又得處理很多事，「再等我一年，妳就只要好好當文太太就行。」

「什麼文太太，我又沒說要嫁給妳。」言行不一，金容仙這麼說的同時又往文星伊懷中蹭了蹭，「而且為什麼不是妳當金太太？」

「因為妳都在下面啊。」

「呀！」金容仙推開文星伊，往她的臂上捶了幾下。

文星伊邊笑邊揉著被打的地方沒閃躲，金容仙穿高跟鞋，跑給她追會讓她扭到。

感情是雙向連接的，不用管哪邊長哪邊短，只要能連上就行。

妳忙，那就由我來維繫。

▲21

在企業工作難免會有些應酬，以金容仙的職位是不會接觸到客戶的，但部裡的聚餐還是得參加，這對於身為酒精垃圾的她來說，是一個很大的問題；上司給的酒不能推託，只能硬著頭皮喝下，為了避免醉倒在現場被撿屍，金容仙都會事先把餐廳地址發給文星伊，讓她來接自己。

一如既往的週五晚上，金容仙的小組在烤肉店聚餐，文星伊的車就停在門口等著，見女友被攙出店門立馬上前將她接過，「謝謝，每次都這樣麻煩您，真的十分不好意思。」

裴柱現是跟金容仙同期進公司的，面對相同的處境，兩人很快就變得熟絡了，酒量好的裴柱現總會幫她擋個幾杯酒，對方看她是個大美人，當然不會介意，恨不得將她灌醉。

「不會。」

文星伊見過她幾次，她跟金容仙幾乎是完全相反，一個暖洋洋的，甚至還有時候會過熱；另一個不管是臉還是口氣都冷冰冰的。

「我順道送您吧，現在這麼晚了，一個人搭車危險。」文星伊將金容仙塞進副駕後，為她打開後座的門；那台顯眼的跑車在幾個月前被她換成轎車，為了能接送金容仙。

裴柱現沒有拒絕，她說的有理，況且免費的便車沒理由不搭。

「妳們是戀人吧。」後座忽然冒出這麼一句話，要不是正在停紅燈，文星伊可能會偏離車道。

文星伊看了下一旁睡得香甜的戀人緊張不已，她什麼都不能說，「怎麼這麼說？」

「挺明顯的。」裴柱現抱胸看著窗外，嘴角冷冷一笑。

看她們應該是住在一起，哪來的室友這麼好，會每天接送？  
還有那小眼神，怎麼會看不出來？她的姬圈雷達可是厲害的呢。

文星伊不敢再多說，一路沉默的將車開到裴柱現說的地址，想著明天金容仙知道此事會作何反應。

「欸！！！什麼！」

一大早，驚人的音量迴盪在房間內，文星伊撫著有點作痛的耳朵，看著一頭亂髮來回踱步的人。

跟她預計的差不多。

「怎麼辦，怎麼辦啦！」金容仙驚慌失措，要是裴柱現將這個告訴其他人，那她的職場生活就可以說是毀了，思考後顫驚的拿起手機，先感謝對方昨天幫自己擋酒，再看看該怎麼辦好了。

訊息發出不久便顯示已讀，裴柱現又怎麼猜不到她在想什麼，金容仙就只有一開始不熟時有這樣謝過她，現在突然這麼說，擺明就是想試探。

“請我吃一頓飯，就當封口吧。” 裴柱現直接明瞭的回覆，金容仙看懂她在說什麼，當然馬上答應，時間就定在當日晚上，還說好要帶上文星伊一起。

裴柱現順著金容仙給的地址到達時有點驚訝，這是一間在飯店中的日料，雖然她沒來過，但看這樣子，怎麼也不像是一個上班族跟學生會約的地點，在她猶豫是否要打給她確認時便看見金容仙揮手朝她走來，走在後頭的文星伊一如往常簡單的向裴柱現點頭問好。

「文小姐您好，妳們的包廂已經準備好了，請跟我來。」文星伊一句話也沒說，侍者便領著她們進去；裴柱現本以為是金容仙在飼養小年下，現在看來不是如此啊。

「裴小姐有什麼不能吃的嗎？」

「我都可以。」裴柱現方才打開菜單，瞬間有點後悔要她們請自己吃飯，索性闔上。

文星伊點了滿滿一桌，吃飯時幾乎都是金容仙說個不停，其他二人本來就不是熱愛社交的性格，不過一頓飯的時間下來，至少稱呼不再尷尬。

文星伊也大致了解裴柱現的性格，看來不是會亂說閒話的人。

後來在公司真的風平浪靜，裴柱現的口風很緊，甚至還會幫文星伊顧著粗枝大葉的金容仙。

▲22

文星伊至少一個月會和李征桓他們來個一天的兄弟之夜，這天金容仙也會刻意的不去打擾，讓她好好的玩，反正他們每次就只是通宵打電動罷了。

不過今天金容仙卻打給她了，正確來說是裴柱現用她的手機打的。

裴柱現說本來休假的她們臨時被部長叫出來，說是要見重要客戶，誰知道一到KTV就被灌酒，金容仙理所當然的馬上陣亡，現在自己也有七、八分醉，客戶根本不讓她們走，還一直想毛手毛腳，再這樣下去恐怕會有危險。

文星伊掛上電話馬上抓起車鑰匙趕去，剛才因為擴音模式聽得一清二楚的其他人擔心她一個人無法應付，隨後也跟著攔輛計程車前往。

文星伊一面開車一面用車內免提打了通電話，從這裡到那少說也要四十分鐘以上，很有可能會來不及，現在只能找援兵了。

「喂，歐膩，幫我個忙……」

自從打電話已經過了幾十分，裴柱現的意識逐漸模糊，她一手護著倒在她身後的金容仙，一邊還得對這噁心的中年男人賣笑，現在她也不可能扛著金容仙逃跑，簡直像被逼到崖邊般，她現在只能求文星伊能快點到達。

鹹豬手又再次伸來，醉意沖頭的她直覺反應地拍掉，但這倒引起了對方的不滿，一把抓過她的手腕拉起，「你幹什麼！放開我！」

「妳一個小職員囂張個什麼勁？」噁心的口臭混雜菸酒味使人反胃，一向沒什麼表情變化的裴柱現也露出了恐懼，眼神看向一旁的部長，那懦弱的傢伙什麼也不敢說，「做生意就是要圓融，懂不懂？要不我來教你吧。」

眼看對方的手朝她的臀部伸去，殊不知下一秒手腕的束縛卻忽然被鬆開，男人整個被向後一拉跌坐在地，後方站著一名女子，動作一氣呵成的抄起桌上的菸灰缸就朝他的頭砸下。

走廊的光照在女子身後，裴柱現看不清她的臉，只知道她穿著襯衫跟西裝褲；男人抱著鮮血淋漓的頭倒在地上打滾，「妳搞什麼鬼！知道我是誰嗎？」

「知道，LR金屬營業部門的朴經理。」聲音是來自門外走進的另一個女人，身材十分高挑，「不對，是前經理了，剛剛我來的路上跟你們老闆通過電話，你被炒了，還有你也是。」

後者指的是她們的部長，白襯衫女子站到後頭，順道將燈打開，這下裴柱現才終於看清，那是一個長相清澀的女孩。

「妳們一進來就亂說什麼鬼話，還動手打人，警衛！警衛！」部長這才終於站起身，指著高挑女子的鼻子罵，但馬上就被白襯衫女子一把抓住手腕向後折去，讓他跪在地上求饒。

「了不起的氣勢，剛才你的下屬被欺負怎麼不見你的威風？」高挑女人從包裡拿出兩張名片扔在地上，讓兩個男人驚恐萬分。

「文氏企業的李執行長？」朴經理連忙連滾帶爬的爬過去，「真的十分抱歉，是我有眼不識泰山，求您放過我吧。」

女人沒理他的打算，看向裴柱現，「我叫李多熙，星伊拜託我先過來的，妳可以自己走嗎？」

裴柱現對這情況還驚魂未定，盯著二人點了點頭。

「澀琪，妳去扶星伊的女友。」聽到李多熙的指令，她才終於甩開被她抓著的部長，走過去攙起金容仙，「星伊應該馬上就到了，等等我們送妳回去吧。」

裴柱現拿起二人的包包，金容仙的手機正好響起，本以為是文星伊到了，但來電者卻不是她，猶豫了一下後，還是決定接起，「容仙姐，文星伊出車禍了！」

裴柱現連忙搖醒金容仙告訴她，處於迷茫狀態的金容仙聽見這消息馬上驚醒過來，四人火速趕往醫院。

▲23

李征桓他們的計程車在路上遇到車禍，仔細一看才發現是文星伊的車；因左後輪爆胎再加上過快的速度，讓車子打滑撞上護欄，車頭近乎全毀，她整個人被卡在車中，消防員花了不少時間才將她救出。

金容仙她們抵達醫院時文星伊正在急救，李多熙大致了解她的傷後撥了通電話，首爾各大醫院的名醫陸續進入手術室中。

金容仙坐在手術室外頭從沒離開，一旁的裴柱現買了水跟麵包給她，但她連看一眼都沒有，就只是面無表情地緊盯手術中的燈號。

過了將近八個鐘頭，外頭的一片漆黑早已烈日當頭，手術室外的紅色燈光才終於熄滅，醫生從裡頭疲憊的走出，李多熙跟金容仙立即上前，「目前文小姐暫時沒有生命危險，腹腔裡的出血已經控制住，但是右腿的粉碎性骨折十分嚴重，目前以她的狀況還不適合手術，得等之後穩定下來再來商討。」

聽見文星伊還活著，金容仙哽住心頭的重物才終於鬆開，哇一聲的跪在地上痛哭起來，李多熙向醫生道謝後也癱坐在椅子上，前幾天才剛回國，已經四年沒見到文星伊的她正打算約她吃個飯，沒想到居然是先在醫院見。

從小學看著長大的孩子，成了這副德行，她怎麼能不難受，但現下還是得振作起將事情辦好；沉澱一會後李多熙囑咐姜澀琪陪著金容仙她們，自己則去辦理住院相關手續，也得通知文星伊的父親才行，畢竟後續治療的事不是她能決定的。

文星伊被轉到VIP病房，因為受傷太嚴重，醫生使用藥物讓她處於昏迷狀態。

金容仙一直守在病榻旁，裴柱現幫她帶來行李，也會幫她買來食物，但她實在沒有胃口，就連睡覺都很少；她很後悔，自己那天要是有跟文星伊說要去應酬，那她就不用從那麼遠的地方趕來，或許也就不會發生意外。

輕撫著那鼻青臉腫的臉龐，這跟她的小帥星差太多了，明明還活蹦亂跳欺負她的人，一夕之間居然渾身是傷奄奄一息的躺在這，這要她怎麼能夠接受？

雖然今早做完檢查，醫生說文星伊受損的臟器都恢復的不錯，但右腿的骨折非常難手術，就算做完手術也難以痊癒，要是文星伊知道這件事，或許會怨懟她，但就算被厭惡也無所謂，要是承受下所有的憤怒能讓文星伊完好如初，那她在所不惜。

一週的睡眠不足和缺乏營養，就算再怎麼身強體壯也承受不住，裴柱現為金容仙送來食物時發現她昏倒在地上，連忙呼叫醫生，將她送到別的病房打點滴，但依她的固執醒來後一定會跑回去，因此還特地在點滴裡頭加了鎮定劑，讓她好好休息一番。

在她昏睡的期間，醫生判斷文星伊的狀況已經沒有問題，便將她喚醒解釋病情，一旁的李多熙十分擔心她會接受不了現實大鬧一番，但文星伊就只是靜靜的聽著，沒想到這孩子在她不知道的時候成長了不少。

醫生走後，文星伊看著自己的右腿思考許久，眼神堅定的看向李多熙，「歐膩，幫我件事吧……」


	7. 第三節-上

▲01

今天是她們交往的七週年，金容仙坐在偌大的雙人床邊看著房內的一切，文星伊消失將近三年，房裡的擺設都跟當時一樣，和她的心一起停留在文星伊離開的那刻；眼淚跟痛苦早已枯竭，她不知道為何自己還守在這，不是期望文星伊會再出現，而只是心中的位子無法容納其他人，兩年多來不乏追求者，但她的心就像一攤死水一般，沒人能引起波動。

那天從醫院醒來的她，不出所有人意料的急奔至文星伊的病房，但裡頭已人去樓空，周邊的好友都不知道她去哪了，醫院方面只說是轉院進行治療，不能跟非親屬的她透露；她也試過去文氏企業的大樓找李多熙，但誰相信一個莫名其妙說自己是總裁女兒女友的人，她離文星伊太遠了，就像星星般觸不可及，想靠近但無能為力。

她除了哭跟等待外別無他法，她曾經想過會不會是文星伊生氣才離開她的，又或者她死了，不然沒理由會丟下她一人；後來有一天她忽然被告知這公寓的所有人變成她，這才打消了這些念頭，肯定文星伊一定會重新回到她們的家。

經歷兩輪四季的磨耗，金容仙也不知道這希望究竟還剩多少，只是行屍走肉的繼續過著日子，不敢再去多想；將所有精力都投入於工作上，藉以轉移心思，這讓金容仙飛快的晉升，飛快地爬上部門經理的椅子。

身為同事兼好友的裴柱現，曾看不下去她這樣自殺式的生活，罵了她一頓，但金容仙就紅著眼眶空洞的說，她現在要是靜下來才是真的痛苦，這讓她也不再多說什麼，就在她忙的忘記吃飯時為她買個食物，在她加班睡著在辦公室時幫她蓋上毯子。

裴柱現看著手上的卷宗陷入沉思，這是她明天要去談的合作案，視線停留在上頭的公司名稱，「文氏……啊…」

這不是什麼大型的企劃，接洽的對象也只是跟自己相近階級的人罷了，不可能會對上身為執行長的李多熙，更別說毫無聲息的文星伊了，但這或許對金容仙而言是個希望；仔細想了下後，裴柱現按下電話叫來助理，還是讓當事人自己決定吧。

「經理，裴副理要我把這個交給您。」助理將卷宗交給金容仙時，她愣了一下，上頭的負責人寫的是裴柱現，為何拿來她這？

但在打開後才明白用意，寫了張便條貼上後，又讓助理將卷宗送回。

▲02

「走吧。」金容仙坐進後座，由裴柱現的助理駕駛。

「還好嗎？」一旁的裴柱現問道。

金容仙搖頭，伸手打開車窗，她也不知道自己是帶著怎麼樣的心情，或許應該要期待或緊張的吧，但她好像沒有，就只覺得像是被悶住般，有些難以呼吸。

向櫃台表明來意便拿到通行卡，輕而易舉的就進入她曾經不管如何哭求都無法進入的閘門，進入到文氏。

「沒想到時隔將近三年，我才終於能進來。」電梯裡金容仙感嘆道，裴柱現接過助理手中的合約看著沒有說話，當年金容仙的情況她都知道，有多悲催及使人心疼。

這份合作案是由裴柱現負責的，就算身為上司，金容仙也不打算多插嘴就坐在一旁看著；依裴柱現的能力及魅力，一下子便達成協議簽約了，三人站在電梯前，裴柱現看著若有所思的金容仙，「妳不會想著要衝上樓之類的吧？」

「怎麼可能，我已經知道這毫無用處了。」金容仙笑著，她早已看破了，但神情中還是不免帶著一絲苦澀。

電梯門開啟，三人進入電梯後發現一絲不對勁。

「為什麼我們在往上？」助理優先開了口。

「可能剛才按錯上下吧。」金容仙將通行卡放到感應區後，又按了一次一樓，但燈號沒有反應，「應該上面有人按，就等等吧。」

「剛剛我只是開玩笑的問妳，沒想到我們還真的衝上來了。」金容仙轉向一臉正色說話的好友，真心覺得她這人超不適合開玩笑。

「叮！」電梯門開啟，站在門邊的金容仙直覺性的後退讓出位置，沒想到抬頭一看，整個人都僵住了。

門外的人跟裴柱現也明顯的一驚，門將再度闔上，見情況詭異的助理按住另一側的開門鍵，「請問……」

話音一出金容仙馬上反應過來，衝出電梯拉住那人的手腕，「別告訴我妳不是文星伊，這裡是文氏。」

她的聲音微微顫抖著，從沒期望今天會見到這個她等待許久的人，沒想過電梯門一開，她就這樣站在眼前，震驚、開心、憤怒和淚水，各式各樣的情緒混雜在腦中，她現在迫切的需要文星伊說些什麼，才能得以理清思路。

裴柱現跟著踏出並要助理先下樓，這是私人的事，不要讓其他人待著的好。

「嗯……我是文星伊沒錯。」

「就這樣？妳不覺得欠我個說法嗎？」」乾涸的眼眶再度泛上濕意，金容仙緊抓著文星伊，深怕一放手她就會又消失不見。

「沒有，我不欠妳什麼。」文星伊甩開抓疼她的手，叫來警衛將她們帶走，「這裡不是妳們能來的。」

「別碰我們，我自己會走。」裴柱現趨開要靠近她們的警衛，拉著金容仙在包圍下走進電梯，惡狠狠的瞪著文星伊，「三年，妳欠她什麼？妳摸著良心想想。」

看電梯顯示的數字逐漸減少，文星伊這才放下緊繃，向後靠著牆攤坐在地，用手搥著牆怒吼，「唉西！搞什麼鬼！」

▲03

從文氏回來後，金容仙還是正常的上下班，依舊張大嘴的放聲大笑，就連裴柱現都沒能找到她的不對勁，一切就像往常一樣，彷彿那天的事沒發生過般。

她已經很擅長隱藏情緒及情感。

但藏起來不等於不存在，偶爾她還是會分神想到當時的情況，揣測文星伊的態度為何如此？又為什麼沒打算聯繫她？既然不打算回到她身邊，那公寓又是怎麼一回事？

金容仙很想找她討個說法，但她知道這只會是徒勞，在有辦法前還是不要輕舉妄動的好，不然可能讓文星伊離得更遠。

「叩叩！」敲門聲打斷了她的思考，她的助理從門縫探出頭來，眼中有些驚慌，「經理，文氏的李執行長在外頭，說要見妳。」

金容仙不用思考就能聯想到是誰，示意助理請她進來。

李多熙走進辦公室打量了下眼前的金容仙，和之前見到的簡直天壤之別，眼神中沒了當時的稚氣及天真，取而代之的是成熟與幹練。

「您好。」金容仙論年紀、論職位來說她都是後輩，還是先向對方打招呼，並請她坐下讓助理準備飲品，才進入正題，「想必您是知道那天的事了吧，不然您一個堂堂執行長，怎麼會蒞臨一個小小部門經理的辦公室呢？」

「嗯，我聽說始末了。」

「那如果您是來要我遠離文星伊的，那我想不必了，我想我沒機會再遇上她的。」

「妳的確沒有什麼機會遇到她，但我來的目的不是要妳遠離她。」李多熙從包裡拿出一個信封放到桌上，「這裡面是我們公司的通行卡，還有星伊的住址和一些資料。」

金容仙不解地看著她，不明白她的用意為何。

李多熙繼續開口：「兩年多來，她過著垃圾般頹廢的生活，我不希望她繼續這樣渾渾噩噩下去；不是強迫也不會勸妳，我就給妳這些東西，公司裡的人是聽我的，沒人會再趕妳走，所以……妳自己決定吧。」

李多熙沒等她回應，在一旁放下一張自己名片便離開了。

聽聞消息的裴柱現趕來時，只見到獨自一人拿著信封發愣的金容仙，聽完她訴說剛才發生的事，裴柱現感到不可思議，也疑惑為什麼信封沒被開啟，不過她心中其實有更在意的事，可現下不是問的時機，簡單跟金容仙表示不管怎樣自己都會支持跟幫助她後就回去了。

這對金容仙而言就像潘朵拉的寶盒般，一直以來的期望都在這薄薄的紙袋中，她毫無質疑的肯定是想到文星伊身旁，但想起那天文星伊說的話以及眼神，不免令她有些動搖；要是打開它，那麼她一定會奮不顧身，不過要是對方對她已經沒有感情了呢？那豈不是白白期待一場。

這件事不適合問裴柱現，她並不了解文星伊，無法為她的決定提供任何價值，所以她問了朴初瓏和安喜延。

朴初瓏要她試試，就算文星伊真的不愛她了也無所謂，至少能終結這份關係；也能讓金容仙徹底放下過去往前走。

至於安喜延，她只吵著說要揍文星伊一頓，金容仙就當是鼓勵自己去見她了。

▲04

決定要做的當下，金容仙便將信封裡頭的東西都研究了一遍，文星伊住的地方、辦公室的位置，以及行程。

要去找她可以，但不能為此耽擱工作上的事，管理階級的她已經不用打卡上下班，金容仙一大早第一個進公司，處理完文件並開完會後比對下文星伊的行程，確認她現在應該會在公司，吩咐助理有事通知自己後便驅車前往。

車子一路開進文氏大樓沒受到阻攔，李多熙甚至還為她準備車位，金容仙循著車牌號碼找到文星伊的車，更加肯定她現在在公司中，鼓起勇氣進入電梯按下她辦公室的樓層。

辦公室門口沒有寫任何的職稱，金容仙悄悄地將門拉開一個小縫探頭入，文星伊帶著金絲細框眼鏡坐在辦公桌前專注地看著文件，這下金容仙才終於得以仔細地看看她。

大學時期她總愛染些招搖的髮色，現在的棕髮看起來讓她穩重不少，臉上的少年感也明顯褪去，身上的襯衫和馬甲為她添上幾分成熟。

她不一樣了，自己也是。

「妳怎麼進來的？」文星伊的視線沒有移動，依舊固定在文件上。

「通行卡。」金容仙走進辦公室，既然已經被發現，那也沒有再躲著的必要，一屁股坐進一旁的沙發上，翹起腿抱胸看著文星伊，她想將脆弱不堪的模樣隱藏起，「我有太多疑問了，得來一趟才行。」

有權力這麼做的人是誰，不用多想也知道，要向上次直接把人趕走看來是不可能，文星伊放下紙張並拿下鼻樑上的眼鏡看向金容仙，抬起手示意她說話。

「兩年多來妳去哪了？」

「德國。」

「為什麼沒跟我聯絡？」

「沒為什麼，就只是沒要找妳的原因罷了。」

「我是妳女朋友！」金容仙這句話幾乎是咬著牙吼出的，吞下想上前打文星伊一巴掌的衝動，才又緩緩開口，「我們現在又算什麼？」

「什麼也不是。」見她一副不痛不癢的樣子，金容仙抓起一旁的花瓶就扔了出去，文星伊坐在辦公椅上動也不動，脆弱的瓷器在碰到她後方的牆面後碎了一地。

巨大的聲響讓隔壁的姜澀琪一驚，反應迅速的闖進辦公室，「星伊歐膩，發生什麼事了？」說完後她才看見滿地的碎片以及顫抖著的金容仙，一時不該如何是好；她的職責是保護及輔佐文星伊，但李多熙要她不要插手這兩人的事。

「澀琪，妳先出去，我沒事。」文星伊都這麼說了，姜澀琪雖放不下心，但也只好關上門回去，豎起耳朵注意情況。

「丟麥片盒是鬧脾氣，現在妳用這個是打算殺我吧。」文星伊撇了眼地上，再偏個一點，這就砸在她的腦門上了，「滾吧。」

「星伊，我……」她想上前解釋，但當即被文星伊用力的拍桌喝止。

「都這樣了妳還想說什麼？」金容仙被吼得啞口無言，說了聲對不起後狼狽的逃跑。

聽見金容仙離開後姜澀琪才再度進到文星伊的辦公室，方才冷冰冰表情的人，現下靠在椅背上，用掌覆著表情痛苦的臉。

「澀琪啊……妳說多熙歐膩為什麼要這麼做？」文星伊的聲音有些啞，剛才見金容仙這樣她也很不捨，「她好不容易過得好了，我不應該毀壞這些的。」

「她過得好不好，應該要由她自己來衡量。」姜澀琪走到後頭蹲下收拾碎片，撇了眼辦公桌底下，「是不是要因為這個離開妳，也得讓她自己選擇。」

文星伊低下頭，戲謔的扯了扯嘴角

這個啊……

▲05

交往跟婚姻在建立時都需要雙方的共識及同意才得以搭建，然而結束時卻並非如此；只要有一方不愛了，那麼所謂戀愛交往的關係便不復存在。

金容仙當然懂這份道理，要是文星伊已經對她毫無情感，那不管她再如何死纏爛打也不過徒勞，可是七年的情感豈是說放就放，她放不下也不願放下。

文星伊佔去她人生中的四分之一，她的生活空間、習慣和回憶滿滿的都是屬於她的痕跡，一切都與她習習相關，這些都是無法抹去鐵錚錚的存在，就算想淡化也需要不少歲月。

瀟灑地放棄，她做不到。  
卑微地乞求，她不甘於。

兩個月。

這是金容仙給自己訂下的期限，兩個月內她會竭盡所能地力挽這份感情，但若是時間一到文星伊還是沒回到自己身邊，那麼不管多麼地艱難和痛苦，她都必需放棄。

「不管再怎麼難受，日子還是得過；時間會前進，人也必須如此。」文星伊走後，她學會了這個道理。

疼痛會使人駐足，但站起後也會帶來成長。

金容仙很快地讓自己打起精神振作，兩個月的期限不長，沒有時間讓她哭泣跟逃避，隔天面不改色的走進文星伊的辦公室裡，甚至還索性直接帶來筆電辦公，一連幾天都是如此。

文星伊不是沒嘗試趕她走，可是金容仙充耳不聞，就死皮賴臉的待著，反正執行長下令了，沒人敢直接把她拖走，最後對方也只能作罷，當作她不存在。

「要一起去吃中餐嗎？」金容仙敲了敲辦公桌，她每天都會這麼問，但結果都是相同的。

見她總算離開，文星伊按下室內對講讓姜澀琪過來。

「歐膩，這是第幾天了？」姜澀琪吃著便當問道。

「四天。」文星伊不明白她的用意，這幾天金容仙沒逼問她任何事，也沒跟她說什麼，就只是靜靜待在那做自己的事，但在她和姜澀琪談論公事時，金容仙會默默地避開，直至結束才返回。

「妳這樣下去瞞不了多久的。」

這個文星伊擔憂的嘆了口氣，這她當然知道，每天都待在同個空間中，被發現也只是早晚的事。

不止上班日會被纏著，甚至連珍貴的假日都因怕被逮著，只能無奈的宅在家兩天足不出戶。

研究證實21天可以養成一個習慣，現在才第九天，文星伊發現這習慣竟已開始扎根萌芽了。

今天金容仙到下班都沒有出現，看著沙發上的空缺，文星伊覺得渾身不對勁；人類真是矛盾的生物，按理說，她的擔憂希望金容仙別來，應該要為此感到慶幸，但真的沒見著她時，心裡又感到失落與空虛。

「看來是放棄了吧。」文星伊心想，並催眠著自己這才是正確的走向，她一開始的目的就是要拒開金容仙。

從兩年多前，她聽完醫生說的話那刻起。

▲06

次日，文星伊還是沒見著人，基本上已經肯定金容仙是放棄了。

沒想到下午時分，那人又超呼預想推開辦公室的門，洋洋灑灑的走入，「我昨天去全州開會，有想我嗎？」

文星伊瞪大眼睛看著她，她可以肯定自己此刻的臉色應該糟糕不已，一顆心被懸著的感覺太難受了。

昨天她一夜未眠，心想著金容仙是不是正在失落的哭泣，會不會在哪喝醉？

結果現在說只是去出差。

文星伊憤慨不已，本以為自己這兩年多日子築的意志足夠堅固，沒想到短短幾天便輕易的被動搖，只怕再繼續下去她也會忘了初心，趁著還帶有幾分清醒，文星伊穿上她卑微差劣的偽裝，咬牙切齒地開口，「不夠嗎？妳還想要什麼？」

「什麼？」幾天來，這是第一次看到文星伊露出這樣的表情，看似憤怒但又似乎帶著痛苦。

「給了妳房子了，還不夠嗎？」文星伊一面說，一面打開抽屜拿出支票本，「看我有錢，就打算纏著是嗎？妳要多少直說，拿了就不要來煩我。」

「所以，那公寓是所謂的分手費？」金容仙一步步的向她走去，胸口傳來一陣陣的刺痛，無法呼吸的像是隨時要缺氧；沒想到自己一直以來解讀為希望的東西，原來是對方要拿來斬斷她們之間的，「我不相信，我才不相信妳這種鬼話！」

她最後幾個字幾乎是吼出來的，文星伊看著站在身旁的金容仙，小小的粉拳緊握著咬牙不讓淚水泛出眼眶。

她很討厭看到金容仙哭，最大的願望就是希望她能一直笑著，但她真的窮途末路，再如何不願也得這麼做；自己成了這副德性就罷了，但不能使金容仙一起被囚著。

一鼓作氣站起身拉過金容仙，將人摔進她方才坐的辦公椅，右腿跪上並用一隻手將人壓住；金容仙恐慌地看著身上的人，一時不知該作何反應，文星伊拉開自己的領帶，惡劣的扯嘴一笑，「算了，送到嘴邊的肉我沒理由不吃。既然妳這麼喜歡我，那正好，我倒也挺懷念妳的身體的。」

文星伊扯開金容仙的襯衫，但她無心去欣賞裡頭的春光，俯身就在對方唇上啃咬，並粗暴的搓揉渾圓；金容仙被她的舉動嚇得渾身顫抖，文星伊從不曾也不會這樣對她。

直至嘴角的疼痛將她拉回現實。

她奮力掙扎和捶打文星伊，使勁的將她推離，看著跌坐在地的她，或許文星伊已經離她的回憶太遙遠了，只有她獨自一人留在原地守著回憶停滯不前。

她拉緊那失去扣子的襯衫遮掩，並用力的抹著自己的唇，一瞬間顛覆了一切，曾經她如此愛的那人，此刻居然如此令她作嘔。

是時候該離開了，都結束了。

金容仙蹲下拾起自己包包，但卻意外撇見了讓她明白一切的源由；文星伊刻意做這些就是為了要趕走她，因為這個東西。

所有事情這下就能串聯起來了。

從文星伊的不告而別、銷聲匿跡的時間，甚至到現在的拒她於千里之外。

「就因為這個？」金容仙摸上金屬，文星伊發現她的意圖伸手想阻攔，但她快一步的拉起褲管，震驚的望著它心中五味雜陳。

這下她的淚水再也忍不住的滑落，既欣慰也心疼，李多熙曾說過文星伊這兩年多來過得很糟；面對這樣的事，誰又會過得好呢？那時候的文星伊究竟獨自面對多少的痛苦？想到這些，她就覺得喘不過氣。

看著文星伊的左腿，膝蓋以下由金屬製成的義肢取代了原有纖細白皙的腿。

▲07

「痛嗎？」金容仙跪坐在她面前，將掌蓋上她的膝蓋，摸著下頭小腿僅剩的部分，「難怪我在這時，妳總是坐著不動。」

「金容仙，妳走吧。」文星伊空虛的對她說，嘴角一笑嘲笑著自己的狼狽，不僅成了瘸子已經夠淒涼了，沒想到就連不想拖累愛人都辦不到，這樣的人還能給金容仙什麼？

「我不要，既然知道事由，那我更沒有離開妳的道理了。」知曉後，她不禁對自己剛才的想法感到有些愧疚；文星伊一直以來總是對她過份體貼，什麼事都先為她著想，又怎麼可能做出如此惡劣的行為，「不是因為這個，只是因為我愛妳。文星伊妳聽好了，我愛妳。」

「我知道。」交往幾年的熟悉，文星伊充分了解金容仙的固執，爭了也是白搭，「但我不會跟妳在一起的，我們都不一樣了，誰都回不到從前。」

「無所謂，妳執意妳的，我做我的。」抹去淚水，通紅濕盈的眼眶中透露出無比堅決，「但至少先讓我知道這段時間，妳發生了什麼事。」

「好……先起來吧，別一直坐在地上。」文星伊扶著桌子站起朝沙發走去，復健練習讓她的走路姿勢其實看起來跟一般人沒兩樣，但她還是會擔心被金容仙發現異樣，因此才一直避免在她面前走動。

兩年多前，文星伊的父親將她送到德國治療，請來好幾位相關的權威組成醫療團隊，經過檢查與分析之後，他們判斷就算骨頭拼接回去，神經跟肌肉的損傷也無法根治，之後還是會造成行動上的障礙跟疼痛，最後不得已只好選擇截肢，使用義肢會比那殘破的腿方便許多。

年少的文星伊當然無法接受少了條腿這種事，出院後成天將自己關起來並喝的爛醉，復原訓練也完全沒去，最後弄得正在復元的內臟受不了，吐血昏迷又被送進醫院。

父母見疼愛的孩子變成這樣已經心痛不已，又怎麼有辦法狠下心斥責？

最後還是在美國的李多熙，特地遠越大西洋飛過去賞她幾個巴掌，並威脅她要是再有下次，那她就不顧她的懇求，直接將金容仙帶過來。

至此文星伊才強迫自己振作，一面復健一面繼續學習，不過她的狀況不適合四處奔波；李多熙便把一直跟著自己的姜澀琪留在文星伊身旁作為輔助，並當眼線。

雖然表面上看上去沒事，但她時常眼帶憂傷的發楞，偶爾姜澀琪會在她的房外聽見撕心裂肺的哭聲，也會在午夜夢迴中夢到金容仙，淚流滿面的驚醒。

回到韓國後，她偶爾會去偷偷遠看金容仙，或是在公寓樓下看著上頭的燈光，直至金容仙睡覺關燈才離開。

她們並肩坐在沙發上，文星伊省去很多部分，只說了醫生們的判斷要截肢的原因，以及她這兩年多來做的事，也談及了安惠真及丁輝人，她們一直想見金容仙，但因為文星伊的關係只好做罷，現在一切都真相大白，也沒什麼好罣礙的了，便順道將兩人的聯繫方式給金容仙。

「歐膩，妳要回家了嗎？」姜澀琪習慣性的出入文星伊的辦公室，因此都是敲門後沒等回應就直接開門進去。

文星伊聽見姜澀琪的聲音後，發現金容仙方才被自己扯壞的襯衫還敞開著，當下第一反應立馬將她拉進懷中，用自己的身體為她擋著。

貼著她胸口的金容仙能清楚的聽見心跳逐漸加速的聲音，曾經這是伴她每晚入睡的聲響，誰知時隔如此漫長的日子，她才又終於得以回到這個溫暖有力的懷抱。

看到這幕的來人尷尬不已，後退關上門準備離開，「呃……我還是等一下再來好了。」

「等等……澀琪，請妳去車上拿一件我的襯衫過來。」文星伊沒在辦公室準備衣物，但車上有。

姜澀琪離開後，文星伊要分離這個擁抱，但金容仙卻死死的環著她，「金容……」

懦懦的聲音打斷了她，「就一下，求妳了，拿到衣服我就會放開。」

又是那該死的於心不忍，文星伊沒抱她，也沒有像從前那樣揉揉她的頭，但也沒推開；兩人就一言不語的回憶著彼此的溫度，情感與話語像是充斥在氛圍中，能夠輕而易舉的感受並捕捉。

▲08

穿上文星伊襯衫的瞬間，氣味帶著過往幾年的回憶湧上心頭，家中雖然還有許多屬於她的衣物，但屬於主人的氣息早已隨著時間消逝。

記得那時金容仙總愛拿她的襯衫當成睡衣，將它們穿得皺巴巴的，每次要文星伊自己要穿時都得再用熨斗燙過一遍，雖然麻煩，但她真的很喜歡看著金容仙這個模樣，也就任由她去。

「衣服不用還我。」文星伊站起走向門，握上門把後又轉頭看向金容仙，「還有，以後……別再來了，妳要的解釋我給了，就到這吧。」

「文星伊，論頑固妳從來沒爭贏過我，就算妳這麼說，我明天還是會出現。」幾年的共同生活，偶有兩人意見不一爭執不休的時刻，但每次到最後文星伊總是拗不過她的敗下陣；她是一旦下定決心就要堅持到底的類型，而文星伊不太喜歡去竭力爭取，但她知道這另一方面是對她的寵溺。

看著那因方才的淚水而泛紅的眼眶，文星伊無法再吐出話語加以傷害，只好緊忙拉開門叫上在外頭等候的姜澀琪當個逃兵。

這該死的情感總是左右著理性決策，就算文星伊現在看來無恙，但自卑感總不止的作祟，尤其在看見金容仙時特為猖狂的搗鼓，時刻提醒著她缺失，並與過去的自己比較，曾經她擁有自信的本錢，有把握讓金容仙喜歡，但現在連自己都唾棄的這模樣，又怎麼讓對方去愛？

金容仙想要的，只要她能給，那她必定會全力給予；但她怕她給不起。

說是因為不想拖累金容仙，其實也就不過是出於自私，用來欺騙自己的理由罷了，這樣能讓自己好過一些，至少還能圈著美好回憶躲在暗處舔拭傷口；她怕若是鼓起勇氣回到金容仙身邊，但最後卻不得不無能為力的放著金容仙離自己而去，那她就真的一無所有了。

不貪心去奢望更多，或許就能避免失去一切。

「這樣就好。」文星伊這樣告訴自己，但又矛盾的渴求及貪戀。

真討厭這樣的自己，噁心不已。

無力的癱坐在後座，文星伊已經想不到該怎麼做才是正確的，現下只想發洩掉噎在心口那難受的苦澀，從口袋拿出手機解鎖，當年的已經在車禍中報廢，沒有備份的那些合照都沒了，現在桌布的照片還是去從金容仙的社群網站上存的。

「喂，出來喝一杯吧，金容仙什麼都知道了。」

開車的姜澀琪聽見後從後視鏡撇了眼文星伊，她本是該阻止她喝酒的，但今天這情況就當作是不知道吧。


	8. 第三節-中

▲09

「剛才容仙歐膩有打給我，我們聊了一下。」在拿到連絡方式後，金容仙便先給丁輝人打了電話，大致的問候近況，並約了之後要一起喝下午茶。

以前文星伊很常帶著她們玩，金容仙跟丁輝人特別有話聊，後來因為文星伊不想被金容仙找到的關係只好斷了聯絡，現在能重新接觸上讓她開心不已，和金容仙聊天的時候，有種回到從前的錯覺，她沒有兄弟姊妹，自幼父親過世後，媽媽就辛苦地工作養活她，幾乎是沒有時間相處；以前金容仙常常關心並照顧她，還會給她做小菜，讓她帶回宿舍吃，對丁輝人而言好像是忽然多蹦出個親生姊姊般。

「嗯。」文星伊短促的應聲後，又繼續將杯中的液體往口中送，她從一到就一言不發的喝酒。

「夠了，停下來吧！」安惠真終於忍不下去的奪走她手中的酒杯，「妳找我們來就是要看妳喝酒？我可不打算送妳回家。」

剛才姜澀琪將她送到後，便表明自己有事，不能留下來，還拜託二人別讓文星伊喝太多。

「歐膩，至少吃些東西，不然會傷胃的。」丁輝人將烤好的肉放到文星伊碗裡，「怎麼不在一起呢？現在這樣妳們都痛苦不是嗎？」

「是阿，妳不是說這個對生活沒太大影響嗎？」安惠真跟著附和，經歷那麼久的分離後，竟然都還愛著對方，這該有多可貴？明明應該要把握的東西文星伊卻一直想推開，這究竟是在想什麼？

文星伊不滿的奪回酒杯，吃了口肉後又給自己倒了杯酒，「別談我了，妳們呢？」她擺明不打算回答，轉移了話題。

她們現在已經大三，安惠真成了文星伊的學妹，頗有藝術天分的丁輝人則唸了美大，安惠真在美大附近租了間房一起住，而她自己則每天都開一大段車去上課。

「妳們不打算交往嗎？」丁輝人去廁所時，文星伊向安惠真問道；以前就看得出來她們之間的氣氛不只是朋友，沒想到過了這麼久回來，她們一點進展都沒有。

「我們不可能的。」安惠真總是自信的眼神中閃過一絲悲傷，無奈的嘆了口氣，「這樣就好，維持現狀我們都還能擁有對方，如果越界了，一切的平衡都會崩塌。」

她們自小認識並相伴將近十年，對彼此都是不可或缺的存在，又怎麼會不懂對方的心意呢？但也是因為這份熟悉，才讓她們默契的明白不能說破，盡力的保有底線，愛情的保存期限和脆弱程度劣於友誼太多了；並且安惠真的父親也不會允許她們的，他一直希望女兒能跟個門當戶對的人，又或者是未來前景被看好，能給公司帶來幫助的；總之不會是一個畫圖的女孩。 

安惠真早已有心理準備，或許有一天丁輝人會成為別人的妻子；又或者是丁輝人得看著她步入禮堂，但即使她們最終都有了家庭、有了孩子，還是可以用朋友這個名義去包裝這份不可及的情感。

安惠真是希望她幸福的；但若是要祝〝他們〞幸福，她做不到。

▲10

幾瓶的燒酒下肚，文星伊總算得以忘卻痛苦及煩惱的睡去，安惠真及丁輝人看著趴上桌上的她不知該如何是好，她們不是沒有試著阻止她，但不管是用勸的、罵的、求的，甚至直接是拿走酒都沒有用，酒被搶走那她就再拿一瓶，沒有酒杯就直接就口喝。

原本清醒時閉口不談的事，也通通在醉後全數吐露，就連現在嘴裡還喃喃的唸著金容仙的名字。

「澀琪歐膩沒接電話。」丁輝人癟著嘴掛上電話，無助地看向安惠真，這已經是第七通了，但姜澀琪就是沒接電話，「黑金啊……怎麼辦？」

「我可不想把她帶回家。」安惠真眼神嫌棄的看著文星伊，下次她如果又心情不好要喝酒，記得千萬不要赴約，「不然妳打電話叫容仙歐膩來好了。」

「這樣沒關係嗎？」雖說眼下沒剩什麼選擇，她當然也不想把文星伊帶回去，不過就這樣私自讓她們接觸好像不太好，畢竟剛剛文星伊都說得如此堅持了。

「放心啦！就說是妳叫的，星伊歐膩不會兇妳的。不然……我們來問她看看。」安惠真拿出手機錄音，湊到文星伊身旁，「歐膩，要叫誰來接妳啊？」

「容……」

「妳再說一次是誰？」

「金容仙……」

「好，那我打給容仙歐膩囉。」安惠真按掉錄音，驕傲的看向丁輝人，這可是文星伊自己說的，她只是執行而已，證據都有了，事後她要算帳也不行啦。「打電話吧！」

丁輝人依舊覺得不妥，但想了想這又無傷大雅，還是撥通金容仙的電話；反正這兩人什麼都做了，不用擔心文星伊會被吃抹乾淨。

已經入睡的金容仙被手機鈴聲吵醒，拿起一看後疑惑的接起，丁輝人大半夜找她能有什麼事？「喂？輝人嗎？」

「嗯對，歐膩抱歉，吵到妳睡覺了。」

「沒關係啦，這時間妳會打給我應該是有急事吧？」如果不是要緊事，應該不會在這時間打，「妳發生什麼事了嗎？」

「歐膩妳不要緊張，不是我啦！」聞金容仙緊張的口氣，丁輝人連忙解釋，「是星伊歐膩喝醉了，但我們聯絡不上澀琪歐膩，所以想說問妳能不能來接她？」

「啊……」金容仙陷入猶豫，她想去的，但這樣好像又不太妥當。

「我們住的那裡沒地方讓星伊歐膩睡。」感受到金容仙的為難，一旁的安惠真連忙補充，推了一把。

「那好吧，告訴我在哪，我現在過去。」金容仙知道地址後立馬起身換衣服，素著一張臉便駕車出門。

她的心中膨湃雀躍著，沒想到這麼快就能把文星伊帶回她們的家，雖然所指的意義不同，並非是真正的成功，但至少也算是一步前進。

在兩個妹妹的幫助下好不容易將文星伊攙回家中，金容仙本還要送她們回家的但被拒絕了，要她好好照顧文星伊就好，她們自己搭計程車就行。

送走人後，金容仙拿了盆溫水跟毛巾回到客房坐在床邊看著呼呼大睡的人，其實剛才妹妹們是想把人帶進主臥的，但金容仙覺得這樣有些越矩，以現在二人模糊不清的關係，將不醒人事的文星伊帶回家已經算是趁人之危，再與她同床共枕就真的太過度了。

將露出的肌膚都仔細的擦過，其餘的部位她選擇避開不去觸碰，由臉開始一點一點擦拭，過程中處處都看見她身上許多已經漸漸淡去的傷疤，一個個都刺痛著金容仙，這麼多的傷，當時文星伊究竟有多痛，她不敢去想像，由其是看見那被取代的部分，她的心甚至疼的像是要撕裂她一般。

這晚，金容仙一夜未眠，就這樣待在一旁靜靜的看著文星伊，直至原訂的起床時間到達才不捨的走出房門。

▲11

睜開眼睛，昨晚放肆充分地的回饋在肉體上，宿醉讓頭疼得欲裂，文星伊揉了揉太陽穴讓自己較為清醒後，才撐著沉重的身軀坐起身，這才驚覺自己不是處在平時起床熟悉的地方，但她隨即便反應過來，畢竟這不是個陌生的地方；以前跟金容仙吵架時，她都會在這睡，以她們吵架的頻率來說，其實還頗常要來睡客房的。

轉頭看向一旁的床頭櫃，不意外的放著解酒藥跟一杯水，腦門傳來的疼痛另她無法去評估是否該貿然收下這份溫柔，一把抓過瓶子扭開將液體全數飲入，裝上左腿被取下的義肢，雖然這幾天一直能見到面，但這個地點與辦公室的意義不同，她還不知道該怎麼在這裡面對金容仙。

好不容易做足十全心理準備後，文星伊才鼓起勇氣拉開房門。

空蕩的公寓裡只有她一個人，但今天是週六，她應該是不用上班的，餐椅上披著她的西裝外套，桌上還溫熱的湯顯示對方剛離去不久，文星伊盯著放在湯邊的紙張，上頭是金容仙留的話：

〝喝點湯比較不會頭痛，牙刷跟毛巾都擺在浴室了，妳衣櫃裡的衣服都是乾淨的，我中午才會回來。〞

金容仙也知道她會覺得憋扭，早餐做好後就先到家旁的咖啡廳待，順便喝杯咖啡讓自己醒個神。

湯好不好喝、金容仙的廚藝是否有進步？文星伊喝不出來，只顧懷念著這味道和空間，彷彿還能看見自己曾經在這生活的痕跡，但接下來外套口袋傳來的震動打斷了她的美好回想，是來自安惠真的信息和一個錄音檔。

〝昨天是歐膩妳自己說要找容仙歐膩的喔！不是我的錯！〞

唉西！這兩個可惡的小鬼。

聽完錄音，文星伊坐在見底的碗前愣了好一會兒，昨天一定不只在那喊，想必回來後金容仙也聽見了，究竟在她面前自己還能狼狽到什麼地步啊……

並且現在還因為不敢面對，所以得在她回來前逃跑，這看來還真是愚蠢懦弱不已。

清洗好碗盤，文星伊在屋內走動看著熟悉的一切，幾乎什麼都沒變，像是時間還停留在曾經那刻般，看得格外使人心酸，就連要汰換的東西都買跟以前相同的，可見金容仙有多刻意的在維持；究竟在自己離開後，被留下的她又是用怎麼樣的心情去待在這個曾經蘊含幸福的空間呢？

腦中浮現昨晚安惠真說話時那萬般無奈的模樣，文星伊開始質疑自己這麼做的正確性了，就像她自己說的，這腿其實帶來的不便並非相當的嚴重，雖然無法一起奔跑，但與她並肩而行還是沒問題的，許多用義肢的人甚至還能挑戰極限運動，差別就在於面對勇氣吧；若是能提起自信去正視，或許她們就能回到過去的時光，對兩人而言這必然是最好的結果。

再多花點時間想想吧。

文星伊還是沒敢直接下定決心，選擇先行離開，再讓自己多觀望一會兒，也讓金容仙能習慣現在的她。

走出大門後，文星伊撇了眼密碼鎖，抱著嘗試的心態，按上當時的密碼，她們的第一天的日期。

門＂嗶＂的一聲解鎖，文星伊無奈的笑著喃喃自語道，「密碼要常換啊……，這樣很危險的。」

不過慶幸的是，還好這大樓的管理挺好的，24小時都有多名保全巡視，外來人士無法輕易進入，不然一個女人獨自一人居住，又神經大條的從不更改密碼，天知道這該有多危險。

▲12

那天金容仙回到家中，文星伊已經離開了，客房的被子跟碗都有整理過，像是不曾有人使用過一般，其實金容仙不知道文星伊會不會喝掉那碗湯，但看到洗乾淨的碗後，猜測她應該是喝了。

離文星伊正式就職的時間日漸逼近，不知道公司上下對這空降的總經理會作何反應，不僅是本人緊張，就連身為集團執行長的李多熙都特別飛回國坐鎮，以免出了什麼差錯。

每天要看的卷宗近乎要堆滿文星伊的辦公桌，雖說她本來頭腦就好，但要消化多年來公司所有部門的資料也不是件容易的事，因此平時幾乎都忙得沒空去吃中餐，通常是讓姜澀琪買個簡單的食物回來充飢罷了。

於是金容仙想，既然她喝了那湯，那不如趁勢的更進一步，週一上班日的一大早，便起床忙活準備好幾道菜，提著保溫袋雀躍的推開辦公室大門，文星伊果然提早就進公司，坐在辦公桌前專注著。

金容仙見狀決定還是和平時一樣不去打擾，僅先告知姜澀琪後便靜靜的坐到沙發上忙自己的事。

在她到不久後，李多熙也進了這辦公室，和文星伊二人也坐到沙發的地方，向她解釋著文件中的東西；金容仙只好抱著電腦窩在一旁的單人座上，但她根本無心工作，視線時不時的移到身旁的二人身上。

文星伊會用撒嬌的語氣說話，而李多熙會寵溺的看著她，並揉揉她的頭，看上去親密無比；金容仙以前就知道她們的關係很好，但真的在眼前見到還是會在意的不得了。

文星伊當然不會沒發現一直傳來的銳利目光，從以前大學時金容仙就特別容易忌妒，偏偏她當時因為那影片不小心成了校園中的熱門人物，時不時的就有迷妹圍上她，只要她稍微對她們親切一些，那金容仙的冷箭就會扎得她背上生疼。

見她們討論公事的認真，金容仙一直找不到空檔告訴文星伊自己幫她帶了便當，直到李多熙見時間接近中午，闔上手上的卷宗，「中午了，我們先去吃飯吧，我好久沒回韓國了，我們去吃泡菜刀削麵吧。」

「好啊！這附近有一間不錯的店，歐膩妳一定會喜歡。」文星伊興奮的樣子和金容仙眼裡的落寞呈現出明顯對比，明明之前每天都在辦公室吃的，怎麼偏偏在準備了便當這天，她卻要出去吃。

「容仙ｘｉ也一起去吧。」李多熙邀約道，但金容仙搖了搖頭說自己等等要回公司一趟拒絕了。

看著她們走出門後，金容仙失望地低頭看向腳邊的保溫袋，嘆了口氣。

文星伊她們走到隔壁發現姜澀琪不在，於是便決定先行過去，再傳訊息讓她自己前往，以免巔峰時間會人滿為患。

「歐膩，妳為什麼這麼做？」電梯中，文星伊將憋了一個上午的問題吐出。

「沒什麼原因，就只是希望妳身邊能有個人。」其實李多熙是想自己待這個位置的，但她明瞭自己跟金容仙在定位上的差異，文星伊至始至終只會把她當成家人。

「那不用一定是她吧。」

「不，妳只會愛她。」李多熙避開對上的視線，揚起頭看著減少的數字燈號，悠悠的說著，「妳心裡放著她，不能接受其他人的。」

▲13

電梯門開啟，步出電梯的二人正巧看見姜澀琪提著袋子走來。

「澀琪啊，多熙歐膩說要請吃泡菜刀削麵。」

聽見文星伊的話，姜澀琪皺起眉，「不吃容仙歐膩做的便當嗎？」剛剛金容仙告訴她有便當所以不用買吃的，她才改買飲料的。

「什麼便當？」

「容仙歐膩說妳都吃的不健康，所以今天做了好多菜來。」姜澀琪說完後，文星伊明顯一瞠，「她沒告訴妳嗎？」

文星伊搖搖頭，腦中浮現剛才金容仙的表情變化，隨即轉身按了電梯，「妳們倆去吃吧。」

在電梯門闔上前，姜澀琪將袋子塞到文星伊手中，這種時候還是別去打擾的好。

看她離開後，李多熙落寞的微微一笑，「言行不一呢，這孩子。」剛剛才說別人也行，現在卻又表現得如此在意。

收起桌上的筆電放進包裡，提著沉沉的袋子站起身，沒想到辦公室的門忽然被用力的推開，嚇了一跳的金容仙看向聲音的來源，文星伊提著袋子正倚著門站，從有些凌亂的髮絲可以看出是跑著來的。

「嗯？怎麼回來了？不是要吃飯的嗎？」就算忘了東西，應該也不會是讓文星伊來拿的。

「對啊，我就是來吃飯的。」文星伊關上門，邊說邊走向沙發坐下，指了指金容仙手上的保溫袋，見她還在遲疑文星伊拿出飲料擺上桌，「不是給我吃的嗎？虧我還特地準備了飲料欸。」

「我才不相信是妳準備的，一定是澀琪。」金容仙笑了，走到她身邊坐下，打開袋子拿出一盒盒的食物，將筷子塞進文星伊手中，「泡菜刀削麵怎麼辦？」

「那間店的東西很好吃，暫時不會倒。」文星伊夾起一片煎餅塞進嘴裡。

「所以妳的意思是我做的不好吃？」

「那是妳自己說的，不是我。」這麼說的同時還挑眉，果不其然招來一拳。

兩人打打鬧鬧的吃著，吃到肚子都快撐破了還剩下一堆，文星伊要她留著，晚點加班要吃，於是金容仙簡單收拾後便先離開回公司開會了，也說好明天還會幫文星伊帶午餐來，當然還有姜澀琪的。

雖然不解為何文星伊的態度會有這樣的改變，但金容仙興奮不已，一回到公司開完會就拉著裴柱現說個不停，不過對方從頭到尾都對著手機螢幕笑著打字，沒怎理她就是了。

今天的會議是關於一個案子的總結檢討，達成的效益要遠比估計，因此幾個部門臨時決定晚上要去慶祝一番，這意味著金容仙今天下班沒空去買菜，也沒辦法做便當了。

金容仙也只好打給文星伊道歉，但她似乎在忙，回了聲後就要掛掉電話，又忽然想起的說出以前常說的話：「晚上我去接妳，傳地址給我。」

加班完畢的文星伊看向錶，也差不多可以去接金容仙了，「澀琪，等等載我去個地方吧。」

正火速在收拾的姜澀琪聽到這句話，為難的抬頭看著她，文星伊看了下，便又改口，「不用了，妳等等東西收好就快走吧，我自己去就好。」

這下姜澀琪才露出開心的笑容，加快了手上的動作，「好的！」

看她這副模樣，文星伊大概也能猜出原因，平常老是到了下班時間都還要勘著她並近乎是24小時待命的認真魔人，居然現在每天時間一到就消失的無影無蹤，這大概就只有一個原因了。

戀愛。

不過讓文星伊好奇的不是她談戀愛這件事本身，而是倒底她的交往對象是怎麼樣的人？

依姜澀琪的神秘程度，要見到那人恐怕不是件容易的事，可能得帶著這份好奇進棺材了。

▲14

文星伊在遠處就看到站在餐廳外，像是隻小兔子般探著頭的金容仙，一走下車她便蹦蹦跳跳的朝她跑來，但在即將奔入她懷中時，又忽然停下腳步，眼神飄向下方。

「沒關係的。」看出她的遲疑，文星伊主動將她拉近自己，捧著她的臉端詳，「喝多少？」

「沒很多啦！我現在有比較能喝了。」一次又一次的應酬跟醉酒，還是有讓金容仙的酒量進步一點，但現在沒醉倒的主要原因還是她的手腕變好了，不再是唯唯諾諾的小菜鳥。

雖然不到醉的地步，但還是看得出來金容仙有些微醺，「平常妳都怎麼回家的？」

「容仙，妳的圍巾忘了拿！」還沒回答問題，兩人的注意便被吸引過去，一個男人揮手朝她們跑來，站在金容仙面前燦笑著，將圍巾戴到她脖子上，「要我順道送妳嗎？」

「不用！」文星伊冷冷的一口回絕，「容我自己會帶走。」

金容仙聽得出來是她特地這樣叫的，滿滿宣示主權意味。

「嗯？這位是？」

「文星伊，文氏的總經理。」從口袋拿出一張今天才印刷完畢拿到手的名片遞出。

「妳好，我叫南允道，也可以叫我Eric。」男人疑惑的看了眼名片並再看向文星伊，「是容仙公司的同事，從美國總公司來的。」

文星伊沒握上他伸出的手，而是將金容仙拉至懷中，打開計程車的車門，「喔，容喝醉，我們要回家了。」

金容仙偷偷捏了下文星伊腰間的肉，坐進計程車中，「允道xi，明天見。」

「那容仙妳回去記得多喝點水，這樣比較快退酒喔！」南允道笑著向她們揮揮手，文星伊卻一把將車門給關上，讓司機開車。

「再等等！」藉著酒精的壯膽，金容仙決定要把握機會報復，好好捉弄一下她，越過她去搖下車窗揮手說再見；果不其然文星伊不悅的撇開了頭，南允道也感受到氣氛的不對勁，說了掰掰後不再多留的離開了。

「我聞到好重的酸味喔！」金容仙邊說邊戳著文星伊的臉頰，她氣得臉股股的，一言不發的直視前方。

「澀琪？」文星伊一瞬間改變了臉色，指向窗外，順著她的視線看過去，姜澀琪正走入剛才金容仙他們聚餐的店裡。

姜澀琪約會的對象也在這？

好奇心讓文星伊先擱下剛才還在吃醋的事，趕忙又叫停，讓司機不耐煩地翻了一個白眼。

兩人坐在車裡等著，不過後五分鐘文星伊便沒了耐心，塞了一張大鈔給司機後決定直接走進店去看，司機在拿到鈔票後原本不悅的神情全消，還熱心的下車幫她們開門。

金容仙覺得這樣窺視別人的私生活不太好，但她也不打算去管文星伊，並且她自己本身其實也對這帶有好奇心，就這麼跟著她一起偷偷摸摸的走到店門口。

本想要打開門縫偷偷看一眼就好，殊不知在她們正走到門前時，門＂唰＂一聲的被拉開，與裡頭的那人驚訝的互視。

是裴柱現，還有姜澀琪；兩人的手是牽在一塊的。

「欸？？？」

▲15

「妳們……？」金容仙不可置信的瞪大眼睛，這兩個人到底是什麼時候又是怎麼去湊到一塊的？

「呃……算了，我們還是先回家好了。」文星伊直接放棄，拉著處於驚嚇狀態的金容仙離開，等明天裴柱現不在時再來逼問姜澀琪比較快，現在這麼問太尷尬了。

「我明天怎麼辦？」姜澀琪已經可以預見自己的慘況，收緊了與裴柱現相握的手。

「不知道，妳自己想辦法。」裴柱現一臉冷漠，反正她要不說金容仙是拿她沒轍的。

「我可以照實說嗎？」姜澀琪憂心地皺著臉，像極了小動物，這跟她們第一次見面時的氣勢相差甚遠。

裴柱現點點頭，頓了一下又開口，「但不要說太仔細。」要是讓她們知道是自己去把姜澀琪騙到手的，不知道會招來這對人怎樣冏惑的眼神。

剛才發生的小插曲可沒讓文星伊忘記先前的事，在車上沉默許久後還是忍不住開口：「剛剛那人妳熟嗎？那個ABC。」

「允道xi很親切，而且長得很好看，他來的時候可造成我們公司一陣轟動呢！」

「嘖，那傢伙什麼時候回美國？」文星伊抱胸看向車外，企圖讓自己看起來更不在意些。

「怎麼？妳對他感興趣？」

聽見金容仙調侃的語調，文星伊惱羞成怒轉過頭來，一把搶下她脖子上的圍巾，「不，我要他滾回去！這圍巾以後不要了！」

「呀！文星伊，妳沒資格這樣管我！」金容仙生氣的破口大罵，文星伊的粗暴動作讓她整個頭都被拉了過去。

「我有！」文星伊也跟著提高音量，攥緊了手中的圍巾。

「憑什麼？」

「憑妳是我女朋友！」

在她吼出這句話後，車內的空氣彷彿凝結了，金容仙原本怒火中燒的雙眼瞬間暗了下來。

「不好意思……已經到了喔…」駕駛小心翼翼的打破沉默，他好不容易才在爭吵中找到空檔開口。

「哼……不是要我滾嗎？現在又說我是妳女友？」金容仙冷冷打開車門頭也不回徑直的朝公寓走去，文星伊立即付了錢也跟著追上，但跑起來有些吃力，最終只能眼睜睜看大門闔上。

沒有磁扣進不去的文星伊連打了好幾通電話，但沒幾秒就被直接掛掉；被鈴聲吵得煩躁的金容仙，到最後甚至直接將手機關靜音丟到一旁不去理會。

直到洗完澡要拿來設鬧鐘，才發現文星伊留下了二十多通的未接來電和一個訊息，讀了訊息後她顧不得濕漉漉的頭髮，拿了鑰匙便奪門而出，一打開大門果然就看到文星伊縮著脖子坐在花壇邊打盹。

距離她回到家最少也有兩個鐘頭了，在零下的氣溫中文星伊在這吹冷風的行為，讓她不知是該心疼還是生氣，受過這麼嚴重傷的人怎麼不懂得好好照顧自己？

「妳在這做什麼。」她走到文星伊面前，由上而下的盯著她，讓自己聽起來像是不帶情緒的開口， 但單薄的睡衣跟濕潤的髮絲已經出賣了她的匆忙。

聽見聲音的文星伊一瞬醒來，迷茫的眼神在看到金容仙後嚇了一跳，連忙站起脫下自己的大衣披到她的身上，「我追不上妳，所以就只能在這等妳了。」

「手機沒電了就回家啊！要是我沒看到訊息怎麼辦？」金容仙說著情緒越來越激動，眼淚急迫的溢出眼眶哭了起來，軟拳捶打著文星伊的肩頭。

「那就只好等妳一起吃早餐了。」文星伊揚起被凍僵的嘴角笑了笑，把生氣的小兔子撈進懷抱中，「對不起……所有的事都是。我本來以為自己能夠放開妳，讓妳自由的，沒想到真的再見到妳之後，我發現自己自私的不得了，想把妳綁在我身邊。」

「走吧……」金容仙推開抱著自己的文星伊，後者露出了錯愕的神情，她意識到自己說的話引起對方誤會，才又接著道，「很冷，也很晚了，先進來吧，有什麼事進來再說。」

文星伊這才終於鬆了口氣，鼻肌升天笑著的點頭。

▲16

「自己拿衣服去洗澡，浴室有乾淨的毛巾。」金容仙領著文星伊進房間，指著衣櫃，她的衣服都還在，每到換季也會定期清洗。

文星伊頓了一秒，搖了搖頭，「我睡沙發吧。很晚了，妳頭吹乾就快睡，晚安。」

她說完便走向客廳，金容仙也懶得理她，關上門隔起就當她不存在。

金容仙一個晚上都沒睡好，反覆咀嚼文星伊說自己是她女友的那句話，她現在究竟是怎麼想的？

越想越覺得可笑，都幾歲了，還像以前一樣無法用理智的思緒去面對她，總是因為她的一個舉動就心神不寧的，一點長進都沒有。

天光逐漸放出光芒，黃澄澄的陽光撒在晶瑩的雪上，刺眼得令失眠的人有些厭煩。

金容仙走出房門做早餐，本以為文星伊跟她一樣，沒想到她睡得可熟了，就連金容仙煮東西時刻意發出一堆噪音都沒能吵醒她。

「呀！文星伊，起來吃早餐。」  
「妳不用上班嗎？」  
「文！星！伊！」

叫了好幾次，但沙發上的人動也沒動；金容仙越覺不對勁，文星伊是個淺眠的人，不可能會睡這麼熟。

靠近一看才發現她面色潮紅，難以呼吸的喘著氣，金容仙伸手一摸，額頭燙人不已；昨天吹了幾個鐘頭的冷風，又穿著被雪水浸濕的衣服睡覺，這要不生病也難。

金容仙馬上請假，在藥品箱翻出退燒藥，但根本叫不醒文星伊讓她吃，只能先幫她換掉身上的衣服，反覆的幫她換額上的毛巾，讓她降低體溫。

時間到下午，文星伊的體溫終於降到正常範圍，渾身痠軟的坐起身，視線對上了坐在另一端沙發抱胸瞪著她的金容仙，「早……」

「早什麼早！下午了！」她一開口，金容仙就像吃了炸藥般，劈哩啪啦的罵，「昨天要妳洗澡，妳就不去，這下好了！發燒了吧！」

「抱歉……」

「妳……妳現在渾身是汗，還不去洗嗎？」金容仙本來想再繼續罵，但想起剛才幫文星伊換衣服時看到的傷痕，心裡泛起一陣心疼。

文星伊勉強的笑了笑，指著自己的腿，「我……不太方便。」

洗澡時得拆下義肢，在她平常住的地方有裝設扶手，讓她可以在沒義肢的情況下進出浴室。

聽到這裡，本來平息的金容仙又再度燃起怒火，吼著罵道，「那妳是不會告訴我嗎？妳說我是妳女友，然後又什麼都不告訴我！」

「對不起，我……」

「算了，我不想再聽到妳道歉，我聽得很煩。」金容仙坐到文星伊身邊，握著她的手，「就告訴我該怎麼做好嗎？所有的事，就算難、就算累都沒關係，我想跟妳一起走。」

文星伊最介意和自卑的是什麼她都知道，對於這部分的想不開，她不想去多做苛責。

「我知道了，以後我都會乖乖告訴妳的。」文星伊回握了她的手，「但妳也要答應我一件事。」

金容仙點頭讓她說。

文星伊指向桌上被她昨晚丟在那的圍巾，「把它丟掉。」

「呀！文星伊！我還以為妳要說什麼正經事。」金容仙軟拳爆揍著她，兩人嘻笑打鬧著，隨著吵吵鬧鬧，曾經的幸福氣息也隨之添入這空間。


	9. 第三節-下(完)

▲17

見文星伊已經不再躲著自己，金容仙也就沒必要每天到她辦公室待著，但也因此少了很多相處時間，文星伊每天都忙得沒日沒夜，甚至有時候大半天都不見她回覆訊息；但金容仙對此並不在意，反倒比較擔心她有沒有好好吃飯，可是她也無法每天都撥時間送便當過去。

最後想到姜澀琪也得跟著文星伊一同忙碌，肯定也沒時間吃飯，便和裴柱現商議，兩人輪著做便當並看誰有空就送過去，畢竟是同一個部門的，誰不在都好照應。

文星伊已經好多天沒見到金容仙了，最近來送便當的都是裴柱現，自從和姜澀琪的戀情被發現後，這兩人就光明正大的在她面前放閃，姜澀琪依依不捨的送走裴柱現後回到辦公室，對上文星伊哀怨憤怒的眼神，嚇了一跳。

「歐膩，妳……臉色很糟，發生什麼事了嗎？」

「羨慕忌妒恨。」文星伊雙手相扣撐著下巴，面無表情的說。

姜澀琪瞪著眼睛，努力的想消化文星伊說的話，「柱現歐膩是我女朋友，就算是星伊歐膩我也不能……」

「誰要她啦！我有容仙了。」這誤會可大了，文星伊趕忙打斷她的胡思亂想，並解釋自己的言下之意，不然這傳出去還得了。

她現在滿腦子的金容仙，根本無法專注，密密麻麻的文件上沒有一個字讀得進去，再這樣也只是讓浪費時間罷了，文星伊索性闔起卷宗，叫上姜澀琪，打算直接過去看看金容仙在忙什麼。

金容仙最近幾天都忙著準備要給總公司審查的資料，但她的英文能力不太行，南允道見狀便熱心的總在她身邊圍繞，為她指點，今天還直接搬來一張椅子坐到金容仙旁邊，殷勤的一下去拿咖啡，一下又幫她弄來參考的資料。

文星伊從來沒到過金容仙的公司，但因為有人帶路，直接就到了金容仙的辦公室門口，部門組長的辦公室不大，只簡單用霧面玻璃隔出房間罷了，從外頭就能輕易看見兩人指著螢幕談笑的模樣。

文星伊看得惱火，男人一下點點金容仙的肩，一會兒拍拍她的頭，還貼的很近說話。

一旁的人見她臉色不好，眼明手快的開門打斷，裡頭的人順著開門聲抬頭，趕忙站起身，「副總好！」

開門的人搖了搖手，把門推開了些，讓後面的人進入，「沒事，沒事，我只是帶文小姐過來而已。」

文星伊雙手插在褲子口袋，瞪著南允道一言不發。

南允道也不是感受不到她的惡意，一個個子不高又瘦弱的女人，意外的散發著令人感到壓迫的氣場。

「文小姐，我還有事得先走了，您慢慢聊。」副總看情勢不對，找藉口先溜了。

文星伊點了下頭，但視線依舊固定，讓姜澀琪到隔壁找裴柱現，這才讓狹小的辦公室空曠了些。

「怎麼來了？」

「想妳，所以就來了。」文星伊本想對南允道發脾氣的，但她知道金容仙不喜歡她這樣，「幾天沒見到妳，我都沒精神了，得充電才行。」

文星伊走到桌子後頭，將金容仙撈進懷裡，挑眉看向南允道，「我有話要跟我女朋友說，可以請先生你出去嗎？」

〝女朋友〞三個字她還特地加了重音，十分挑釁意味。

被抱在懷中的金容仙看不見兩人的模樣，可是能聞見空氣中的火藥味，文星伊現在就像個隨時會爆的炸藥，她現在只祈求南允道不要白目的去點燃……

▲18

「不管妳們是什麼關係，現在是工作時間，是妳該出去才對。」

聽到這句話，金容仙背脊一涼，輕輕捏了捏文星伊的腰；她家小年下大部分的時間都很成熟，唯獨遇到金容仙相關的事就會特別不理智。

「我再說一次，請你出去，不要纏著她。」文星伊放開懷中的人，指向門口。

南允道也不是想留在這跟她吵，但就是覺得就這麼出去有失尊嚴，「這是我們公司，妳應該沒權力命令我該去哪吧。」

文星伊噗滋的笑了，雙手抱胸直接坐在金容仙的座位上，「事實上，我有。」

「我持有你們公司百分之十的股份，我是大股東，你是員工，現在情況整理完畢了嗎？」

在這種股東人數眾多的大企業中，百分之十的股份不是一個小數目，足以左右不少決策。

南允道這下才理解，為什麼剛才是由副總來為她帶路，只好摸摸鼻子安份的出去。

空間裡只剩兩個人，金容仙倚著辦公桌面對椅子上的文星伊，捏了下她的臉頰，「說，妳為什麼會有我們公司的股份，什麼時候買的？」

「很久之前，妳剛入職的時候。」文星伊擔心她會亂想，連忙又補充，「但我從來沒參與過什麼事，今天第一次用。」

有一瞬間，金容仙懷疑自己現在的位置是因為文星伊的緣故，但細想後又打消了這個念頭，要是真的是動用關係的話，這升遷速度跟薪水都不對；太荒唐了，她居然用股份來做這種事，這之後一定得唸一頓才行。

但後來金容仙不小心忘了這件事，至於南允道隔天就接到要回美國的命令，再也沒有被調來過，也沒被想起過。

見她乖乖的沒有吵，金容仙也就沒趕她走了，讓她坐在剛才南允道搬來的椅子上等；誰知已經好幾天沒睡好的文星伊打著瞌睡，差點從椅子上跌倒，「妳回去睡覺啦！」  
「不要，我要跟妳回家睡。」文星伊揉著惺忪的雙眼，「我可以搬回去嗎？」

金容仙沒有回答，以前的她會毫不猶豫的答應，但現在她遲疑了，她不確定自己是不是做好準備要跟文星伊一起生活。

「在想什麼呢？」文星伊察覺了她的遲疑，撫向皺起的眉頭。

「可以再給我一點時間嗎？」金容仙握住她的手，「妳要來過夜可以，但正式搬回來……我……」

「嗯，我知道了。」說實話，文星伊是有些難過的，但還是溫柔的笑著，「我會等的，就像妳等我那樣。」

「謝謝妳，星。」金容仙感到心裡一陣暖，起身迅速往文星伊的唇上啄了下。

她矇了，這是複合後金容仙第一次吻她，不過這輕輕一下怎麼夠，文星伊扣住金容仙的腰，湊上嘴要索取更多，但金容仙躲開了，文星伊錯愕的瞪著眼。

「這裡是辦公室。」她紅著臉指著玻璃，這可是經過的人都能看的一清二楚。

「回家再給妳親。」

▲19

「要回家了嗎？」

金容仙翻了個白眼，煩躁的嘖一聲，這是文星伊第Ｎ次問她了，闔上筆電拿起包包，再被問下去她可能會忍不住揍人，「好！我不弄就是了。」

「耶！」文星伊伸了個懶腰，雀躍的跟上，在不舒服的椅子上坐了好幾個鐘頭，讓她腰都快伸不直了，看來得幫金容仙買一個好的辦公椅才行。

金容仙看向隔壁，那邊已經一片漆黑，「澀琪呢？」

「我讓她先走了，我們也快回家吧。」文星伊牽著金容仙進電梯，按了地下樓層的按鈕。

「我沒開車來，我們要搭計程車。」金容仙要改按一樓，但被擋下。

「我有，我讓澀琪把車留下了。」文星伊晃了晃手中的鑰匙，「開車用的是右腳。」

「啊……抱歉。」金容仙有時會忘記她少了一條腿，有時候又特別擔心她少了這條腿；不知道是該多注意她一些，亦或是將她當作一般人。

「別想那麼多；這已經是既定的事實了，我們都改變不了。」文星伊大概能猜到她的困擾，她們總有神奇的默契，只要動動眉毛就能知道對方在想什麼。

家門一關上，文星伊迫不及待的將金容仙壓在玄關牆上瘋狂親吻，後者沒有閃躲並順勢給予回應，受到鼓舞的文星伊進而將手從衣擺探入，觸碰到光滑柔嫩的肌膚，正打算向上遊走，沒想到手臂卻被一把抓住。

「我只說讓妳親。」金容仙魅笑，拉出在身上作亂的手，輕推開呆滯的文星伊走進廚房，「只有拉麵。」

剛才文星伊歸心似箭，因此沒有買任何食物就回來了，簡單吃了拉麵，攤在沙發上看了個重播的綜藝，就像以前休假懶得出門時；不用特別的約會、大陣仗的驚喜，只要兩個人待在一起，簡單的幸福就十分令人滿足了。

「今天總要洗澡了吧。」若是要一起生活，這還是得面對的。

「嗯，我又不是妳，都不洗頭。」文星伊靠近她的頭吸了口氣，故意露出昏厥的表情。

「呀！妳少誇張了！我昨天有洗。」金容仙輕搥她，「那我要怎麼做？」

照著文星伊的指示，在她拆下義肢後將它拿出浴室；本以為這樣就好，但文星伊又將她叫了進去，「跟我一起洗吧，我等等還需要妳幫忙。」

她本來是拒絕的，可是文星伊說這裡沒有她平常洗澡時需要的輔助設施，被說服的金容仙也只好留下，文星伊坐在浴缸邊緣，洗頭洗澡一整個過程都十分流暢，一直都沒告訴金容仙該幫什麼，直到她擦乾身體後才開口，「容，妳穿好衣服後，幫我拿義肢進來吧。」

「就這樣？」金容仙瞪著眼睛，如果是這樣，那在外頭等她洗好再拿進來就好了吧，「妳不是說妳會不便？」

「喔……我後來發現還蠻方便的。」看著她的笑容，這下金容仙才發現自己又被她唬了。

「文．星．伊！」金容仙將毛巾甩到文星伊身上，氣噗噗的走出浴室，「妳就一輩子待在浴室裡好了！」

▲20

待金容仙洗晾完衣服進到房間，發現文星伊已經自動自發的躺在床上，見她進來還丟了手上的手機裝睡。

「別假了，我知道妳醒著。」金容仙把剛才收下來的衣服倒在文星伊身上，「幫我把衣服摺了就讓妳睡這。」

聽聞後文星伊立馬從床上彈起。

「摺！多少我都摺！」她抓起其中一件端詳一番，叫住了轉過身的金容仙，「容，妳換風格囉？」

金容仙看著那人正拿著自己的內褲，臉頰咻的迅速變紅，快步走出房間，「關妳什麼事？摺妳的衣服啦！」

「也是，我比較喜歡妳不穿。」文星伊揪起鼻肌笑得燦爛，完全不懼於長安洞火拳。

「要過來嗎？」文星伊伸直左臂，向躺在另一端的人問道。

金容仙遲疑了一下，已經一個人睡很久，不知道被抱著能不能睡好；曾經這懷抱是她睡眠的必需品，她花了很長的時間才適應獨自一人的空虛感，現在再度失而復得，卻不知道該不該去貿然接受。

「那我過去。」她撐起身子躺到金容仙的枕頭上，將她攬入懷裡並在額上烙下一吻，「我不會跑了，這次……我會走向妳。」

往溫暖的懷抱蹭了蹭，金容仙伸手扣起纖細的腰枝，「嗯，妳逃不走了。」

「金容仙。」

「嗯？」聽她忽然這樣叫，金容仙抬起頭來看向她。

「下次我如果想逃跑，妳就搶走我的腿吧。」她像事不關己般，打趣開著玩笑；金容仙不知道她究竟對此是釋懷了亦或是自嘲，將她又抱得更緊了些，文星伊摸著她的頭，又接著開口，「但其實也不用這樣，反正……妳已經搶走我的心了。」

「文星伊妳真的是有夠油膩的，我都起雞皮疙瘩了。」文星伊的話讓金容仙忘卻方才的憂心，放鬆的進入夢鄉；曾經的習慣要重新適應看來並非難事。

說是"偶爾"可以來過夜，可文星伊一連在這賴了好多天，每天下班就一起去買菜，在金容仙做飯時她會先去洗澡，吃飽飯後一起看電視聊天，直到被趕著去洗碗，然後幫金容仙吹完頭髮後再相擁入睡；早上文星伊會先起床做些簡單的早餐，再來叫醒賴床的金容仙，固定卻幸福的生活模式。

一如往常的在公司門口接上金容仙，文星伊指了指後座的紙袋，「晚點試試合不合，我照妳以前的尺寸準備的，如果妳沒發福的話應……噢！」

話還沒說完就被揍了一下，「妳能不能好好說話，說不定我是瘦了啊！」

「應該沒有，我那天洗澡時看沒縮水。」文星伊張合手掌比劃著。

「呀！」

下週文星伊就要正式上任，本來一個總經理的就職是不用什麼大陣仗的，但文星伊的父親想順道宣告他的接班人，所以就弄了個記者會和酒會；金容仙不是什麼上流人士，甚至也不是他們公司裡的人，與她不相關的，但文星伊還是要她一同出席，說是要讓她習慣這場合，並也讓金容仙幫自己注意不要讓腿的事穿幫，畢竟能讓人說嘴的事還是越少越好。

▲21

「我說不准！」一掌拍在桌面，杯中的茶水隨著晃動撒了些出來。

「反正這總是要做的，趁這個機會，不是很好嗎？」文星伊跟著加大了音量，坐在一旁的李多熙拉了拉她的衣袖，對她使了個表情。

「不可能！就是那女人害妳變這副德行的，妳離她遠點。」

「這副德性？怎麼？女兒這副德行讓你丟臉了是嗎？」文星伊撇嘴冷笑，從沙發站起，「小時候你都沒管了，現在我已經成年，你更沒資格干涉。」

看著甩門而出的女兒，文父揉了揉發疼的太陽穴，「這孩子的脾氣……唉！」

「總裁，介意我說兩句嗎？」一直沉默的李多熙開口，文父擺手示意她說，「我之前有讓人調查過金小姐，其實……」

「我知道了，這兩天找個時間帶她來見我。」聽完李多熙的話，文父皺緊眉頭，「還有，別讓星伊知道，不然她不知道又要鬧什麼事了。」

金容仙跟在李多熙身後走在餐廳的走廊上，不自覺的抓緊包包的背帶，她從沒想過得在文星伊不在的情況下見她的家長，電視劇跟小說裡的劇情在她腦海裡播映，胡思亂想著對方要說的話，走神得差點撞上已經停下腳步的李多熙。

「別緊張。」李多熙拍拍她的肩後，敲門領著她進入包廂。

圓桌上只有正中間坐著一名中年男子，五官看上去和文星伊十分相像，雖然有些歲月的痕跡，但眉宇間帶著一絲英氣。

「文總裁您好，我是金容仙。」她微微彎腰點頭，剛剛她在心裡想了好幾種稱呼，最後還是覺得這樣叫比較適當。

「嗯，金小姐妳好，這邊先坐吧。」金容仙無法從他的臉部讀出情緒，更別說是要猜測他要說什麼了，成功的商人通常都是叵測的。

李多熙攔下正要坐下的金容仙，要她往旁邊挪一個座位，將自己隔在他們中間。

整頓飯吃的是什麼金容仙不是很清楚，緊張使得每一口都像嚼蠟般，走出餐廳大門後她用力的吐出一口氣，這才鬆懈下來。

「金小姐！」李多熙跟在後頭走出，指了指金容仙手中的信封，「這個別給星伊看到，還有剛才總裁說的事也不要告訴她，妳如果考慮好了就打電話給我，我會安排的。」

「好的，那我先走了。」金容仙攥緊手裡的信封，像她告別後逃跑似的搭上計程車；將它藏進辦公室的抽屜後，練習出沒事般的表情到樓下等文星伊來接她。

「今天忙嗎？」文星伊一邊開車一邊向金容仙問道。

「好……」

「什麼？」文星伊疑惑的看向她，一副心不在焉的模樣，「我問妳忙不忙欸。」

「啊！有點。」金容仙裝出疲憊的樣子，「我累死了。」

「那今天妳別煮了，我們買東西回家吃吧。」

金容仙想到今天的事，搖了搖頭，「不，我要煮東西給妳吃，妳別老是吃披薩。」

可惡！本來以為今天可以解禁的！

金容仙無聲的嘆了口氣，用溫柔的眼神看著文星伊嘟嘴開車的側臉。

▲22

文星伊透過人群看向金容仙微笑，即使閃光燈亮得她幾乎要睜不開眼；一片模糊中唯有金容仙的身影特別清晰；她穿著靛色貼身的蕾絲長裙，雖然幾乎沒露出肌膚，但蕾絲若有似無的透明感，加上合貼顯露曲線的剪裁還是性感不已。

這可是文星伊挑了很久的，與自己身上的西裝相同顏色，站在一起十分相襯；要是視力正常，應該都能看得出來兩人的關係才是。

金容仙站在台下，看文星伊自信的訴說自己上任後的理想及抱負，深覺驕傲不已，她看起來就像一顆閃耀發光的星星般。

發表完感言後是記者訪問的時間，金容仙等得無聊，拿杯飲料在角落找了個座位，反正在這種都是大人物的場合沒人會注意到她的。

「我沒想到妳會真的拒絕我的提議。」

金容仙轉向聲音的來源，是文星伊的父母；實際上她還沒正式見過文星伊的母親，只有剛剛從台下看見，還有聽聞她年輕時也是強大的女強人罷了。

「文總裁、文夫人。」她立即站起身，快速朝台上撇了眼，「不好意思，我應該要先去打招呼的，我以為您們在台上。」

文父轉頭看過去，「上頭有多熙就夠了，交給她我放心。」

金容仙點頭，李多熙的確把文氏營運地有聲有色；每次看到她都會有種上天不公平的感覺，不僅面容姣好、身材高挑宛如是行走的衣架子，就連工作能力都好。

之前其實她當下就拒絕了，但文父堅持要她回去好好考慮，隔天再回覆答案。

「我想知道為什麼，方便告訴我嗎？」文星伊的母親露出親切的模樣，溫柔微笑的樣子完美遺傳給了女兒，但不同的是，文星伊這樣的表情非常吝嗇的只有她能獨享。

「這樣說可能會有點冒犯，但我覺得……不該這樣對星伊；我要是自己這麼做出決定，她應該會生氣……」

「是嗎……但這是為她好；她需要更好的照顧。」文父的眼神充滿擔憂，自從文星伊發生意外後，他就十分後悔以前沒有好好陪伴照顧她，「我給妳東西有好好收著吧？」

「嗯。」

「我不打算勉強，但還是希望妳能改變主意，想想什麼才是對星伊最好的。」

「什麼意思？」不知何時訪談已經結束，文星伊從台上看到在對話的三人便快速的過去，聽見了父親說的話，「你對容仙說了什麼？」

文星伊擋在中間，想到之前她提到要帶上金容仙出席時，父親的態度和說的話，露出惡狠狠的眼神。

「星，沒事的。」金容仙緊張的拉著她，想解釋什麼但又想起自己有答應過不能說，「妳先別這樣。」

「還學不會懂事嗎？想想妳現在什麼地位。」文父壓低聲音，盡量不去引起注目；他心裡是疼愛文星伊的，但盼她能成材的話還是得嚴厲。

「星伊！」文星伊看向出言搖頭的媽媽，將脾氣忍了下來；這場合不是能丟臉的地方。

「去做妳該做的事，現在我說妳也不會信。」文父越過她看著金容仙，「金小姐，晚點妳告訴她吧，就照妳說的，讓她自己決定。」

▲23

好不容易離開會場，終於得以坐下的文星伊鬆了口氣，鬆懈下來的靠在後座的椅背上。

整場酒會的時間很長，身為主角的文星伊自然沒有歇息時間，義肢磨得她發疼，承受較多重量的右腿也難受；不僅如此，她還得小心不被注意到異樣，簡直令她心力交瘁，不過好在金容仙全程都陪著她，站在她的左側擋著，也讓她有時能稍稍依著減輕負擔。

「現在該告訴我了吧，我爸到底對妳說什麼。」文星伊握住金容仙正在為她揉腿的手。

「知道了。」她回握後鬆開，繼續剛才的動作，語氣沒太大起伏，「先讓我去公司拿個東西。」

「所以妳是去拿鞋子的？」坐在玄關地上的文星伊對正在脫鞋的金容仙問道。

剛才她和司機在樓下等，沒想到金容仙提了個袋子回來，裡頭是她的運動鞋。

「嗯，不然我穿高跟鞋不好扶妳上樓。」她將鞋子都放進鞋櫃，又從紙袋裡拿出一個厚厚的文件信封，「然後還有這個。」

金容仙再度扶起文星伊走向客廳，讓她在沙發上坐好後又去廚房倒了杯水給她才坐在她身邊拿出信封裡的東西向她解釋。

事實上那天文星伊的父親在與她大吵，聽了李多熙過去對金容仙調查的結果後，仔細想了一番；他相信李多熙的判斷，金容仙的家庭背景跟人品都沒有什麼問題，而文星伊的身邊的確需要一個人，澀琪能照應到又有限；身為父親的他也十分了解，自己女兒那個性是不可能接受他安排的對象。

眼下看來順應她並非什麼壞事，既可以放下自己的擔憂，又或許能讓女兒和自己親近些。

他兩年前就在在公司不遠處買了塊地，並聘請了建築及設計師，蓋了一棟能讓文星伊能方便行動的房子；現在只要金容仙同意，那就讓她們結婚，並搬進去。

「嗯。」她聽完後點了點頭，撐著膝蓋吃力的站起身走向臥室，一下子又走了出來，坐回金容仙身邊。

「妳要是真的自己答應了，我應該真的會生氣吧。」文星伊邊說邊從內袋拿出一個絨面小盒子，「我可是有十份求婚的企劃書呢！要是用不上，我可是會很失望的呢。」

她緩緩的將盒子打開，裡頭是兩個成對的銀戒，簡約的造型，上頭都鑲著的一排碎鑽，一黑一白。

「我知道時候還沒到，我們才剛複合，說這個是有些太早了。」她看著金容仙瞪大眼睛的樣子笑了，拿起有白色碎鑽那個套進金容仙右手無名指，「放心，這不是妳想的那樣，我只是……想讓妳不要再擔心。」

將另一個放到金容仙手心，並伸出自己的右手讓她幫自己戴上，「左手先空著等我。」

「那房子呢？」金容仙鬆了一口氣，將手上的戒指為她戴上，還好文星伊有一樣的共識，不是不打算走到那步，只是她們還需要一些時間習慣現在的對方，「在那裡妳會比較方便。」

「先不要，我喜歡現在的不方便。」文星伊不安分的手摸上她的腰，朝她蹭了蹭，「今天跟我一起洗澡嗎？」

「妳……」金容仙拍掉她作亂的手，正打算說些什麼，但急促的門鈴聲打斷了她。

這大半夜的會是誰？她們這大樓底下有警衛，有誰可以不經通報就上來？

金容仙用對講機一看，原來是自己的姊姊，心理有了不好的預感；應該是發生什麼嚴重的事，不然怎麼會這麼晚跑過來？

她急忙的跑去開門，果然金容熙看起來很著急，上氣不接下氣的，「我……容仙啊……我！！」

「怎麼了！妳好好說啊！」看到姊姊這樣，金容仙更擔心了；原本坐在客廳的文星伊聽到也著急的走了出來。

「我……我在……我在電視上看到那個負心漢……不！負心女才對。」金容熙喘了好大一口氣，終於說出來，她剛剛下班回家在看新聞，沒想到看到文星伊就職的訪問，急急忙忙就跑了過來；之前妹妹傷心欲絕的樣子在她眼裡還歷歷在目。

她用手撐著牆低頭喘著，沒看見金容仙翻了個著實的白眼，以及跟裡頭走出的文星伊。

「呃……姊。」金容熙抬頭看向金容仙，她一臉尷尬的朝後頭指過去，「妳說的負心漢，是她嗎？」

一時之間氣氛無比的尷尬。

「呃……對……」

▲24

「歐膩，妳今天又要睡辦公室？」丁輝人喝下一口燒酒，看著對面一臉委屈樣撐著頭的文星伊。

「不然乾脆等等跟我們去夜店玩吧。」安惠真用手肘推了下她，「正反就是這樣啦！不如開心點。嗯？」

「拜託別鬧，妳們別害我了行不？我去買單，妳們去玩吧。」她拿起一旁椅子上的外套起身，「還是乖乖回家的好，走啦。」

文星伊上任五年，把公司治理的有聲有色的，也順理成章的接管總裁一職；愛情事業兩得意的她，也在前年和金容仙結了婚；不僅婚禮盛大空前，就連那之前的求婚都被她搞得眾所皆知。

但新婚的幸福稍縱即逝；文星伊拒絕司機的接送，獨自一人走在街上嘆了口氣。

那時金容仙陪著她到紐約出差，兩人吃完晚餐在時代廣場散步消化。

「容，妳看那個。」文星伊拍了拍她的肩，指著上頭。

金容仙順著她手指的方向看見LED看板，上頭原本播映的廣告忽然成了她的照片，還是很久以前大學時期在海邊拍的，接著隨著其他路人的驚呼聲，一台飛行船出現在上空，上頭用韓文及英文大大的寫著「金容仙我愛妳。」，不僅如此，底下大約還有其他３０多種文字，較小行的翻譯。

金容仙僵著臉低下頭瞪著文星伊，她雙手插著口袋打趣的笑，歌聲劃破尷尬的寂靜，快閃acappella的成員從人群中一個個走出，唱著當年文星伊對她唱過的那首東方神起的i believe，在優美的歌聲以及眾人的目光中，文星伊從口袋拿出小盒子單膝跪下。

「容，跟我結婚吧。」

她呆若木雞看著跪在自己眼前的文星伊，張大著嘴說不出話來，群眾見狀開始歡呼鼓譟，各式各樣的聲音冒出。

「答應她啊！」

「Say YES！」

「容仙歐膩！快說好啊！搶了她所有的錢！」

……等等，這聲音怎麼？

金容仙看向聲音的來源，是安喜延。不只是她，就連朴初瓏、大學時期的所有共同好友和安惠真、丁輝人以及裴柱現和姜澀琪都在。

「為什麼要搞得麼大？」金容仙咬牙切齒地用只有她們二人聽得見的聲音問。

「因為這樣妳才會答應啊。」文星伊站起，附到金容仙的耳邊，「如果妳不喜歡這個沒關係，我還有九本企劃書，一個比一個厲害。」

該死！這根本不是求婚，而是逼婚了啊！

她忽然有點希望文星伊直接拿著刀架在她脖子上，讓她在結婚證書上簽名算了。

「好……我答應就是了。」金容仙無奈扶額，反正結婚本就是她們的計畫，只是時間早晚罷了。

文星伊開心地為她戴上戒指，現場頓時歡聲雷動，上頭的飛行船開啟，撒下數已萬計的花朵；可金容仙此刻只想挖個洞鑽進地底下藏起來，順道挖一個埋了文星伊。

新婚的甜蜜期最終在金容仙懷孕後正式告終。

幾個月前她們做了人工授孕，雖說文星伊依舊是很貼心沒錯，但不改愛逗她的本性；被規定不能上班閒得發慌的金容仙已經夠煩躁了，又有個傢伙總是幼稚的欺負她，三天兩頭就會爆發一次，文星伊也只得乖乖的被掃地出門。

沒辦法，她的房車都在妻子的名下，屋主想趕人，她也沒轍。

她猜了好久的大門密碼，終於成功開啟，金容仙一氣之下不只大門密碼，就連提款卡都給改，讓她連卡都不能刷，這幾天住不了飯店都只能睡在辦公室。

靜悄悄的推開門，屋裡一片漆黑，文星伊躡手躡腳的走進門，這時間說睡了貌似有點早，但金容仙的車鑰匙放在玄關桌上，表示應該是在家的。

她順著樓梯走上樓，房間裡傳出的聲響讓她放下了心，以盡量不發出聲音動作轉開門把，文星伊探頭一瞧，金容仙背對著她坐在床上，一拳拳的揍著她的枕頭，「混蛋！幾天了還不回家！妳就都不要回來好了！」

金容仙五天前將她趕出門後，就一通電話都沒接到過；不過其實文星伊只是想說她正在氣頭上，先別吵她，可一天一天過去，當年文星伊消失得無影無蹤的恐懼再度襲來，雖然姜澀琪都有向她轉告行蹤，但這還是不足以安撫孕婦的情緒起伏。

聽著她有些哽咽的聲音文星依甚是不捨，想直接上去抱住她，但又害怕嚇著她，只好先敲敲門板。

金容仙轉頭看見她，「哼！」的一聲又轉了回去，用手背抹了抹盈眶泛紅的雙眼，「就都不要回來啊妳！」

文星伊大步向前走到床邊，彎腰將妻子從背後抱緊，「別生氣也別哭了。」

「妳知道的不是嗎？」文星伊將臉往她的頸子埋，吸了口好聞的香氣，「我總會回到妳身邊的，一直都會。」

月蝕的那天雖然看不見月亮，但其實它一直都在，每天、每月、每年，不管時光如何轉動，它從沒離開過。


End file.
